Resurgir del Remolino
by Flarius
Summary: El mundo Shinobi pronto será testigo de como Uzushiogakure una antigua aldea del País del Remolino pronto resurgirá de sus Cenizas
1. Captura en el Valle del FIN

**Resurgir del Remolino**

**Uzushiogakure** (渦潮隠れの里, _Uzushiogakure no Sato_) una antigua aldea que se encontraba dentro del País del Remolino que durante las Guerras Ninjas fue destruida, pronto resurgirá de sus Cenizas

**Capítulo 1: Captura en el Valle del FIN**

**Valle del Fin**

**(Batalla entre Sasuke y Naruto)**

Sasuke y Naruto habían iniciado una dura pelea, ninguno de los 2 quería ceder; la batalla empezaba a intensificarse ya que ambos empezaron a expulsar una gran cantidad de Chakra a través de su sello:

_**Sasuke con el Sello Maldito y Naruto utilizando el poder de Kurama**_

**- Espero que estés listo para morir**

**-** Pase lo que pase te derrotare

Tanto Naruto y Sasuke utilizaron sus mejores técnicas elementales; por desgracia Naruto al ser solo Afín al Viento estaba en una seria desventaja ya que Sasuke era Afín al Fuego y al Rayo

Era tanto el poder que emanaban que cada ataque que realizaban provocaban una ráfaga de poder extremadamente poderoso, por lo que cualquier error que alguno llegara a cometer aunque fuese pequeño podría ser lo último que hagan en su vida

**-** Sasuke te traeré devuelta a la aldea cueste lo que cueste, aun si eso significa tener que romperte todos los Huesos de tu cuerpo

**-** **Sigue soñando Dobe, si voy con Orochimaru obtendré el poder que necesito para matar a mi hermano y poder vengar a mi Clan**

**-** No te das cuenta que el solo te está utilizando para su propios fines

**- Mientras consiga más poder no me importa cuál sea el precio que deba pagar**

Naruto sabía que mientras Sasuke tuviera ese Sello Maldito no cambiaría de parecer, por suerte sabía lo que debía de hacer para hacerlo entrar en razón; por desgracia los riesgos eran demasiado altos

**Bosque**

En un bosque cercano al sitio donde peleaban Naruto y Sasuke, Kakashi al lado de Pakkun y algunos Ambus y algunos Jounin del Clan Inuzuka dirigidos por Tsume se dirigían al Valle del Fin con el fin de evitar que Sasuke escapara y se uniera a Orochimaru

En el camino Pakkun al lado de algunos Inuzukas pudieron detectar el Aroma de Sasuke y Naruto, pudieron determinar que se encontraban en el Valle del Fin

**Tsume:** ¿Por qué esos Chicos están en ese sitio?

**Kakashi:** Sea cual sea la razón debemos llegar

**Valle del Fin**

Tanto Sasuke y Naruto estaban al límite, la batalla ya había durado bastante, y al no tener Chakra suficiente ambos decidieron acabar la pelea utilizando su mejor ataque

**-** Espero que estés listo Sasuke, ya que regresaras a la aldea

**- No creas que serás que eso sucederá ya que no saldrás vivo de aquí**

Sasuke utilizando el poder del Sello Maldito al 2 Nivel pudo crear una versión maligna del Chidori, mientras que Naruto utilizando el Chakra de Kurama formo un Rasengan de tonalidad Rojiza

Utilizando sus últimas fuerzas Sasuke y Naruto impactaron su mejor y más destructiva técnica contra su Mejor Amigo

**Naruto:** RASENGAN

**Sasuke:** CHIDORI

El impacto de ambas técnicas fue tan fuerte que una densa cortina de humo se esparció; dado la fuerza del impacto casi toda la zona de combate quedo destruida

**Bosque**

El Chakra que se había liberado durante la batalla era tanto que pudo sentirse por todo el Valle y el Bosque cercano

Cuando Kakashi y los demás al sentir todo ese chakra se alarmaron bastante por lo que aceleraron el paso

**Kakashi:** Hay que ir más rápido, de lo contrario algo realmente malo podría ocurrir

**Ambu:** Ya escucharon

**Tsume:** Es mejor que esos chicos estén bien y no haya ocurrido lo que estoy pensando

**Kakashi (pensando):** Maldición, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde

**Valle del Fin**

Justo después de que ambas técnicas impactaran entre si tanto Sasuke y Naruto apenas podían seguir de pie ya que ambos quedaron realmente lastimados ya que debido a sus técnicas tenían serias quemaduras en sus brazos

Utilizando la poca fuerza física que les quedaba hacían lo posible por mantenerse de pie y no quedar inconscientes

**Naruto (agitado):** Es mejor que te rindas, ya no tienes suficiente chakra para continuar

**Sasuke (agitado):** Aunque deba morir utilizando mis últimas fuerzas seguiré peleando

Justo cuando Sasuke se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque se detuvo ya que debido al cansancio y a las heridas que sufrió no podía moverse casi, al final termino desplomándose casi inconsciente

Naruto al ver que Sasuke casi no se podía mover debido a las heridas utilizando las fuerzas que le quedaban trato de poner en marcha su plan de liberar a Sasuke de su maldición

Sasuke al ver que Naruto se acercaba trato de atacarlo nuevamente pudo sentir que su cuerpo no le respondía; sin importar cuanto se esforzara en moverse y atacar era totalmente inútil, sabía que estaba en una seria desventaja por lo que prefirió esperar que Naruto acabara con él, al menos así su sufrimiento acabaría

**- Parece que al final me derrotaste**

**-** Te dije pasara lo que pasara te derrotaría

**- ¿Y que estas esperando?, acaba de una vez conmigo**

**-** No pienso acabar contigo, antes de iniciar está misión le prometí a alguien que te traería de vuelta a la aldea sin importar lo que me pasara

Justo cuando Naruto utilizo parte del Chakra de Kurama que le quedaba ocurrió algo que sorprendió bastante a Sasuke:

**Justo cuando el Chakra Rojizo empezó a cubrir a Sasuke las heridas que sufrió debido a la pelea estaban empezando a sanar; pero lo más sorprendente era que el Chakra de Kurama al entrar en contacto con el Sello Maldito de algún modo empezó a purificar su poder y esencia**

Al final gracias al Chakra de Kurama Sasuke había recuperado la energía suficiente para al menos poder moverse

**- ¿Por qué diablos me curaste?**

**-** No iba a permitir que por culpa de Orochimaru abandonaras la aldea y sufrieras por su culpa, por lo que decidí utilizar parte de mi poder para sanar tus heridas

Sasuke estaba molesto de que Naruto lo ayudara de esa manera pero al ver que sus heridas ya habían sanado trato de aprovechar lo que Naruto había hecho

**- Sabes que fue un error curar mis heridas, en estos momentos podría matarte fácilmente y huir**

**-** Lo sé pero estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo

La actitud de Naruto claramente estaba empezando a irritar a Sasuke ya que no comprendía porque se esforzaba tanto en ayudarlo si el trato de huir

**- ¿Porque haces todo esto?, yo abandone la aldea y además trate de matarte**

**-** La razón de porque hago esto es porque eres mi amigo y además le prometí a alguien importante que te traería de regreso

**- Aunque regrese a la aldea seré juzgado como un traidor**

**-** Pase lo que pase me asegurare de que los miembros del Consejo no te hagan sufrir más de lo que te han hecho Sufrir desde aquel Día

Al escuchar eso Sasuke estaba confundido, Naruto le relato todo lo poco que sabía sobre la Noche De la Masacre Uchiha:

**Le había contado como Danzo planeaba acabar con los Uchihas para apoderarse del Sharingan; por lo que Él al lado de sus Ambus de Raíz engañaron a los Consejeros de Sarutobi con información falsa de que los Uchihas "planeaban" un golpe de estado por lo que le pidieron a Itachi acabar con todos antes de que eso pasara**

Al final Sasuke estaba realmente molesto por lo que había sucedido; de ninguna manera iba a perdonar a los responsables de acabar con su Clan y se encargaría personalmente de hacerlos pagar por lo que hicieron, sobre todo a Danzo

**- Ese maldito anciano, me asegurare personalmente de que pague por lo que ha hecho**

**-** El enojarte no te ayudara en nada

**- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?**

**-** Lo mejor será volver a la aldea

**- Tendré suerte si no me ejecutan una vez que llegue a la aldea**

Así emprendieron su viaje de regreso a la aldea para tratar de resolver el asunto de Danzo

Lo que no sabían era que desde las sombras un par de figuras los estaban observando; lo que destacaba de los misteriosos sujetos era su vestimenta

**¿?:** Por lo visto el Chico Zorro es más fuerte de los que pensamos

**¿?:** Con el nivel que posee Sasuke en este momento no será suficiente para vencerme, para eso necesitara más entrenamiento

**¿?:** ¿Y qué debemos hacer ahora?

**¿?:** Lo mejor será actuar ahora que están débiles

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los 3 sujetos misteriosos desaparecieron

**Bosque**

Ya en el bosque con las pocas heridas que les quedaban, tanto Sasuke como Naruto hacían lo posible por regresar a la Aldea pero después de caminar por algunos minutos sintieron el Chakra de 3 individuos; por alguna razón sabían que no debían bajar la guardia, de lo contrario morirían

Justo en ese momento sintieron que algo se aproximaba a ellos, posiblemente un ataque del enemigo

Al esquivar el ataque pudieron ver que se trataba de una espada, y no cualquier espada, era Samehada la espada de Kisame lo cual solo significaba una cosa: **Akatsuki los había encontrado**

**-** Sasuke pase lo que pase debemos estar alertas

**- No necesitas decírmelo, sé lo fuertes que son esos cretinos**

Después de algunos segundos de la nada aparecieron los 3 sujetos misteriosos, de los cuales Naruto y Sasuke pudieron identificar a 2 de ellos

**Itachi:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo

**Sasuke:** Itachi, me asegurare de acabar contigo, de ninguna manera me derrotaras otra vez

**Kisame:** Sigue soñando mocoso, en el nivel en el que estas no serás capaz de vencer a Itachi

**Sasuke:** Eso está por verse

Con el poco Chakra que le quedaba Sasuke trato de crear otro Chidori pero fue totalmente inútil ya que al tener poco Chakra apenas era capaz de crear una leve capa de Elemento Rayo

**Itachi:** Es inútil que sigas tratando, en el estado en el que estás eres solo un estorbo

**Kisame:** Es una verdadera lástima que no estén en condiciones de pelear ya que es realmente aburrido pelear con debiluchos

Naruto por ningún motivo iban a permitir que Akatsuki se apodere del poder de Kurama ya que si eso pasaba todos los que conoce estarán en un grave peligro

**Naruto:** Por ningún motivo dejare que me capturen

**Kisame:** Espero que seas un buen oponente

Así dio el inicio de una dura pelea contra 3 miembros de Akatsuki

**Bosque**

Kakashi y los demás Ninjas ya casi llegaban al sitio donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto. Pero al acercarse más Pakkun y algunos Inuzukas detectaron rastros del Aroma de Itachi y sus compañeros lo que provoco que muchos se alarmaran ya que solo significaba una cosa para ellos:

_**Akatsuki estaba por apoderarse del poder del Kyubi**_

Kakashi y Tsume al saber lo sucedido trataron de ir los más rápido que podían con la esperanza de poder llegar a tiempo antes de que las cosas se salgan de control

**Batalla contra Akatsuki**

Debido a las heridas que aún tenían de su enfrentamiento en el Valle del Fin Sasuke y Naruto apenas eran capaces de evadir los ataques de Itachi y Kisame

**Kisame:** Que aburrido es pelear contra estos debiluchos

**Itachi:** Llego la hora acabar con ellos, así les ahorraremos el sufrimiento de seguir peleando

Al ver que la situación se empezaba complicar Naruto sabía que Akatsuki lo capturaría y extraerían el poder de Kurama por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería sacrificarse

**-** _**Naruto es mejor que tengas alguna idea**_

**-** Tengo una idea, pero es muy arriesgada

**-** _**Más vale que funcione**_

**-** Escucha Sasuke necesito que en el momento que distraiga al enemigo escapes lo más rápido que puedas y le informes a todos lo que está sucediendo

Al oír eso Sasuke no podía creer que lo que decía Naruto, de ninguna manera permitiría que su mejor amigo se sacrificara

**Sasuke:** ¿Estás loco?, de ningún modo voy a dejar que hagas eso

**Naruto:** Ellos solamente me quieren capturar a mí por lo que está en mi interior, por eso es mejor que huyas y le avises a los demás lo que está ocurriendo

Al ver que sus compañeros tardaban demasiado Zetsu estaba empezando a perder la paciencia

**Zetsu:** Dejen de perder el tiempo, recuerden que aun debemos llevarle a Madara al Kyubi y al Nanabi

**Kisame:** ¿Entonces por qué no vienes a ayudarnos?, tal vez si movieras tu trasero acabaríamos más rápido con el trabajo

**Itachi:** Tranquilízate Kisame, yo me ocupare

Itachi activo su Sharingan para tratar de usar un Genjutsu y poder dejar inconscientes a Sasuke y Naruto; pero lo que Itachi no esperaba era que con el poco chakra que le quedaba Naruto lograra anular de algún modo su Genjutsu

Después de anular el Genjutsu de Itachi, Naruto utilizando sus reservas de Chakra fue capaz de crear por lo menos 3 Clones de Sombra con el fin de poder detener al enemigo

**Itachi:** Parece que subestimamos a ese chico

**Kisame:** Aun así esos patéticos clones no soportaran, con un simple golpe de Samehada puedo destruirlos

Al ver que Kisame se acercaba Naruto puso su plan de distracción en acción, Naruto y sus clones atacaron en equipos de 2 a Itachi y a Kisame, y por imposible que pareciera tanto Naruto como sus clones en el estado en el que estaban podían soportar una pelea contra 2 de los Akatsuki más fuertes

**-** Sasuke está es tu oportunidad para escapar

**- Pero…**

**-** Vete ahora, de lo contrario morirás aquí y la aldea será devastada

Sasuke no sabía que debía hacer, por un lado quería ayudar a Naruto pero en el estado en el que estaba solo sería un estorbo, pero por otro lado vio la oportunidad perfecta para escapar y unirse con Orochimaru, era tanta la presión Sasuke no sabía que era lo que debía de hacer, pero luego recordó todos los buenos y malos momentos que paso con sus seres queridos; algo por dentro no quería que sus seres queridos sufrieran por culpa suya

Después de pensarlo bien había tomado la decisión que le parecía correcta, una decisión que seguramente sería la más importante que haya tomado en toda su vida

**- Prometo que tratare de regresar con ayuda**

Así Sasuke utilizando la poca fuerza que le quedaba empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía para tratar de conseguir ayuda

Itachi y Kisame se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de que el plan de Naruto era distraerlos para que Sasuke pudiera escapar y pudiera informales a los demás sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo

Ambos estaban realmente molestos al ver habían caído fácilmente en la trampa de Naruto, aunque le daban crédito a Naruto de que pudiera engañarlos de esa manera

**Kisame:** Debo darte crédito chico, eres el 1° ninja que se burla de nosotros de esa forma en mucho tiempo

**Itachi:** Por desgracia esto tiene que acabar ahora

Naruto sabía que era su fin, ya no tenía más chakra para seguir peleando y estaba demasiado cansado y herido como para poder moverse y escapar pero al menos estaba feliz de que pudo luchar y pudiera proteger a sus seres queridos hasta el final

Debido al cansancio termino desplomándose sin la posibilidad de poder defenderse y lo único que podía hacer en un momento así era esperar su fin

**Kisame:** Me impresiona que ese mocoso soportara tanto aun después de haber peleado contra Sasuke hasta llegar al límite

**Itachi:** Lo importante es que lo hemos capturado al igual que esa chica que tiene al Nanabi

Después de llevarse a Naruto que estaba inconsciente debido al cansancio extremo fueron al lugar donde habían dejado a la Chica del Nanabi; por suerte para ellos al llegar al sitio donde habían dejado a la Jinchuriki del Nanabi pudieron ver que la chica todavía seguía inconsciente

**Zetsu:** No se queden parados y encárguense de llevarse a ambos Jinchurikis

Al ver que Naruto y la Chica Jinchuriki ya no serían capaces de moverse por mucho tiempo los 3 Akatsuki desaparecieron sin dejar el mas mínimo rastro de su existencia

**Bosque**

Ya en el bosque Sasuke que fue capaz de escapar gracias al sacrificio que Naruto había realizado iba en camino a avisarles a los demás lo que había ocurrido

**Otro lado del Bosque**

Después de saber que Akatsuki estaba cerca del Valle del Fin Kakashi y los demás ninjas iban lo más rápido que podían para tratar de salvar a Sasuke y a Naruto

**Tsume:** Espero que lleguemos a tiempo, no quiero ni imaginarme que pasara si Akatsuki se apodera del poder del Kyubi

**Kakashi:** Pase lo que pase no permitiré que Naruto sea capturado

Después de avanzar por todo el bosque Pakkun y los Inuzukas pudieron detectar que el aroma de Sasuke estaba muy cerca, al final Kakashi y los otros ninjas pudieron localizar el punto exacto de Sasuke

**Bosque**

Sasuke al no poder seguir avanzando más tuvo que descansar para recuperar la energía suficiente y seguir avanzando, después de unos minutos pudo sentir la presencia de Kakashi y varios ninjas

**Ambu 1:** Ahí esta Sasuke

**Inuzuka 2:** Parece que logro sobrevivir

**Tsume:** Es un gusto saber que están a salvo

Pero cuando Kakashi y su equipo de búsqueda localizaron a Sasuke pudieron ver que estaba muy agitado y con varias heridas producidas por haber peleado

**Kakashi:** ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

**Sasuke (herido):** Naruto y yo estábamos regresando a la aldea pero fuimos atacados

**Tsume:** ¿Quién fue el responsable?

**Sasuke:** Fueron… Itachi y sus compañeros

Muchos se alarmaron al escuchar que Naruto y Sasuke fueron atacados por Akatsuki. Pero al notar que Naruto no estaba con Sasuke se alarmaron bastante

**Kakashi (preocupado):** Sasuke ¿Dónde está Naruto?

**Sasuke:** Él… se quedó peleando contra los 3 Akatsuki

**Tsume:** ¿Estás seguro?

**Sasuke:** Así es, trate de ayudarlo… pero dijo que distraería a Itachi y a sus compañeros para que yo pudiera escapar e informales de lo sucedido

Todos estaban en Shock por lo que había ocurrido, sus peores temores respecto a Akatsuki se habían cumplido: **Ahora Akatsuki tenía bajo su control al Kyubi**

**Escondite de Akatsuki**

Ya en el escondite de Akatsuki Madara esperaba que Itachi y sus compañeros regresaran de su captura del Nanabi, pero cuando Itachi y sus compañeros regresaron Madara se sorprendió de que además de capturar al Nanabi también lograron capturar al Kyubi

**Madara:** ¿Dónde encontraron al Kyubi?

**Itachi:** Hayamos al chico Kyubi cerca del Valle del Fin

**Zetsu:** Aprovechamos que él estaba demasiado débil por haber enfrentado a Sasuke

Madara estaba satisfecho con el trabajo que habían realizado Itachi y los demás; con la captura del Kyubi estarían un paso más cerca de completar su plan

**Madara:** Muy bien empiecen los preparativos para la extracción de ambos Jinchurikis

Así Itachi y el resto de sus compañeros preparaban lo necesario para la extracción del Kyubi y del Nanabi

Naruto estando inconsciente de algún modo logro despertar en su Sub-Consiente, un sitio donde no había estado en mucho tiempo; después de caminar por los pasillos que había en su mente pudo llegar a la jaula del Kyubi

**-**_** Vaya, vaya, miren quien decidió visitarme después de tanto tiempo**_

**- No estoy de Humor Zorro apestoso**

**-**_** Yo tampoco estoy de buen humor, fuiste capturo por esos malditos y están a punto de sellar mi poder, si eso llegar a ocurrir ten por seguro que morirás**_

Naruto odiaba admitirlo pero sabía que Kurama tenía razón, lo único que podía hacer en un momento era esperar su final

**- Tienes razón, lo mejor será rendirme, después de todo ya no puedo hacer nada**

**-**_** Es mejor que no hables así, no debes rendirte tan fácilmente, recuerda que hay gente que espera tu regreso**_

Con las palabras del Kyubi, Naruto pudo recordar todo lo que había ocurrido momentos antes de Iniciar la Misión de Rescatar a Sasuke

**Flash Back**

El equipo de búsqueda se encontraba frente a la salida de la aldea a punto de dar inicio la Misión, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir la voz de una chica de cabello Rosa los detuvo

**Sakura (con lágrimas):** Naruto, por favor trae de regreso a Sasuke, sé que él no tiene la culpa, la culpa es de Orochimaru por colocarle ese maldito sello

Naruto pudo ver la preocupación y tristeza que sentía Sakura; le era realmente doloroso verla de esa manera ya que la que consideraba su gran Amiga

**Naruto:** Descuida Sakura, pase lo que pase traeré de vuelta a Sasuke, incluso si debo dar mi vida cumpliré mi promesa

**Sakura (un poco mejor):** Gracias

Y así el equipo de búsqueda partió de la aldea rumbo al bosque

**Bosque**

Después de recibir la misión de rescatar a Sasuke de las manos de Orochimaru, Naruto y su equipo se habían separado en el bosque para enfrenta los 4 ninjas del Sonido que se llevaron a Sasuke

Al final solamente quedaron Naruto y Sasuke dispuestos a pelear hasta el último minuto

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Naruto:** Tienes razón, pase lo que pase no debo rendirme

**Kurama:** Me alegra oír que digas eso, pero ahora lo importante es escapar de aquí

Lo que Naruto y Kurama no sabían era que pronto recibirían la ayuda de algunos Ninjas realmente poderosos pertenecientes al Clan Uzumaki que al parecer tendrán su propio Dōjutsu al igual que el Clan Hyuga y el Clan Uchiha


	2. El rescate de Naruto

**Capítulo 2: El rescate de Naruto**

**Valle del Fin**

Justo sobre la estatua de _**Hashirama**_ se encontraban 3 figuras misteriosas encapuchadas, al juzgar por su protector frontal que tenían sujeto en el brazo al parecer se trataban de Shinobis de _**Uzushiogakure no Sato**_, una aldea que se creía Extinta por las Guerras

Las 3 figuras observaban toda la destrucción que había causado la batalla entre Sasuke y Naruto pero lo que más destacaba era el tipo de Ojos que poseían 2 de las 3 figuras

**¿?:**** Parece ser que la información que nos dieron sobre el Chico Uzumaki y el Uchiha era correcta**

**¿?:** Es increíble toda la destrucción que causaron durante su pelea

**¿?: **_**Debemos actuar rápido, de lo contrario esos malditos extraerán al Kyubi y estarán un paso más cerca de completar sus planes**_

Así las 3 figuras desaparecieron del Valle

* * *

**Bosque**

Kakashi y los demás ninjas estaban en Shock; no podían creer que Akatsuki lograran capturar a Naruto

**Tsume:** ¿Y ahora que se supone que debamos hacer?

**Kakashi:** Esto es lo que haremos, algunos Inuzukas y Ambus comandados por mí buscaremos pistas de la ubicación de los Akatsuki y poder rescatar a Naruto

**Ambu:** ¿Y qué hay de Sasuke Uchiha?

**Kakashi:** Tsume y algunos Ambus llevaran a Sasuke a la villa para que Tsunade cure sus heridas

Así Kakashi y los demás ninjas se separaron en 2 grupos diferentes con la esperanza de que nada malo ocurriera con respecto a Akatsuki

* * *

**Bosque**

**(Cerca de la Guarida de Akatsuki)**

Las 3 figuras misteriosas se acercaban a gran velocidad a la cueva donde estaban los Akatsuki

**¿?:**** Ya casi llegamos**

**¿?:**** Puedo sentir una gran cantidad de Chakra, parece que la extracción del Kyubi está por comenzar**

**¿?:** Espero que lleguemos a tiempo

**Escondite de Akatsuki**

Madara al lado de todos los demás miembros de Akatsuki ya habían acabado todos los preparativos para extraer al Nanabi y al Kyubi

**Madara:** Muy bien comencemos

Así todos los miembros de Akatsuki tomaron sus posiciones y dieron inicio a la extracción del Kyubi y del Nanabi

Lo siguiente que Naruto y la Chica del Nanabi sintieron fue un inmenso dolor debido a la extracción de su Bijuu

Madara y el resto de los Akatsuki estaban por así decirlo felices de que la extracción de los Bijuus d colas casi estuviera completada. Pero justo cuando estaban a la mitad de la extracción del Kyubi y del Nanabi fueron interrumpidos por una explosión

Debido a la interrupción la extracción forzada del Nanabi y del Kyubi se había anulado dejando a ambos Jinchurikis bastante cansados y con algunas heridas (un poco peor de lo que estaban al principio de la extracción)

**Kisame (molesto):** ¿Quién diablos se atreve a interrumpirnos en un momento así?

**Zetsu:** Quien sea el responsable puedo percibir que está acompañado de otros 2 ninjas y al parecer poseen una gran cantidad de Chakra

**Itachi:** En ese caso no debemos bajar la guardia

Después de que el humo de la explosión se despejara Madara y los demás miembros Akatsuki se sorprendieron bastante al notar que los responsables de la explosión eran 3 ninjas encapuchados de _**Uzushiogakure no Sato**_, una aldea que debido a las Guerras Shinobis había dejado de existir hace varios años

**Zetsu:** Será mejor que digan quienes son

**¿?:** No es asunto suyo el saber quiénes somos

Los Akatsuki pudieron notar que 2 de los 3 ninjas al parecer eran usuarios de Kenjutsu pero aun así cada uno tenía rasgos distintivos que eran visibles aun con su atuendo: Uno de los ninjas poseía una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda, el 2 ninja a diferencia de sus compañeros poseía cabello color Anaranjado y portaba 2 espadas

El tercer ninja que resultaba ser una Chica algo joven poseía un cabello de color Rojo Fuego bastante largo, aunque no fuera usuaria de Kinjutsu parecía ser una excelente usuaria del Fūinjutsu

Pero por alguna razón Madara tenía la ligera sensación de que había algo familiar en esos ninjas; algo en los ninjas misteriosos le recordaba a un Clan pero no recordaba exactamente de qué Clan se trataba

* * *

**Bosque**

Kakashi y el equipo de búsqueda ya casi llegaban al Valle del Fin con la esperanza de poder encontrar aunque fuese la más diminuta pista de donde estaba Naruto

**Valle del Fin**

Al llegar al Valle del Fin Kakashi y los demás ninjas se sorprendieron con lo que habían visto, pudieron apreciar toda la destrucción que había causado la batalla entre Sasuke y Naruto

**Kakashi:** Muy bien ya saben lo que deben hacer, busquen cualquier rastro de Naruto

**Ambu:** Ya escucharon

**Pakkun:** Solo esperemos que nada malo le pase a ese muchacho

Al paso de algunos minutos después de estar investigando Pakkun y algunos Inuzukas pudieron percibir una leve esencia del Chakra de Naruto y de los Akatsuki; pero también encontraron rastros de otros 3 ninjas de los cuales por alguna razón 2 de los 3 rastros les era bastante familiar por lo que decidieron comunicárselo a Kakashi

**Kakashi:** ¿Qué encontraron?

**Pakkun:** Además del rastro del chico Uzumaki y de los Akatsuki encontramos rastros de otras 3 esencias diferentes

**Ninja Inuzuka:** Y no solo eso, por alguna razón 2 de las 3 esencias son casi iguales a las del chico Uzumaki

**Kakashi:** ¿A qué se refieren con eso?

Los ninjas le explicaron a Kakashi que tal vez la razón del porque las esencias les era tan familiar y al mismo tiempo desconocidas era porque quizás 2 de los 3 ninjas pertenecen al Clan Uzumaki, lo que era realmente raro ya que según lo que sabían era que Naruto es el único Uzumaki vivo que conocen

* * *

**Guarida de Akatsuki**

Zetsu, Kisame e Itachi estaban en serios problemas ya que los 3 Ninjas de Uzu habían demostrado ser grandes oponentes ya que gracias a sus habilidades en el Kenjutsu sin requerir mucho esfuerzo lograban esquivar los ataques que les lanzaban y al mismo tiempo contra-atacar

Ni siquiera Kisame que fue alguna vez parte de los _**7 espadachines de la Neblina**_ y utilizando a Samehada bastaba para hacerle frente a la habilidad de Kenjutsu de los 2 ninjas de Uzu

**Zetsu (agotado):** Nunca había enfrentado a unos ninjas con semejante poder

**Itachi:** Sus habilidades sobrepasan a lo que he visto anteriormente

Kisame que en ese momento estaba cegado por la ira trato de encargarse el mismo de los ninjas de **Uzu**, Itachi al ver la acción tan imprudente de su compañero trato de detenerlo antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez

**Itachi:** Kisame detente, atacar de frente no servirá de nada

**Kisame:** No me importa, me asegurare de mandarlos al infierno

Debido al descuido de Kisame al momento de atacar de una manera bastante descuidada había quedado completamente vulnerable a cualquier ataque del enemigo

**¿?:** Yahiko ya sabes que hacer

**Yahiko:** Descuida Kenshin esto será demasiado fácil, será como quitarle un dulce a un bebe; o en este caso a un _Hombre Tiburón_

Con una gran habilidad Yahiko fue capaz de evadir el ataque y al mismo tiempo de un solo golpe fue capaz de arrebatarle a Kisame a Samehada

**Yahiko:** Shana atrápala.- En ese momento le había lanzado a su compañera a Samehada

**Shana:** La tengo

Después de atrapar a Samehada Shana se encargó de sellarla en un pergamino dejando completamente vulnerable a Kisame a cualquier ataque con espada

**Kenshin:** Ahora sin Samehada estás vulnerable a los ataques

**Kisame:** ¿Realmente crees que estoy indefenso si mi espada?

Kisame al no tener a Samehada demostró tener buena habilidad en el Taijutsu, por desgracia para Kisame los ninjas de Uzu demostraron ser unos expertos en taijutsu

La batalla ya se había alargado y Kisame estaba realmente agotado por lo que sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos; Yahiko aprovecho la abertura que había en la defensa de Kisame y con una gran agilidad y utilizando algo de Chakra logro noquearlo con un golpe en la nuca

**Yahiko:** A pesar de que poseer a Samehada con el nivel en el que está no merecía usarla

**Shana:** Al menos pudimos recuperar una de las 7 espadas

Madara que estaba viendo desde las sombras la pelea quedo impresionado al ver la habilidad en Taijutsu y Kinjutsu de los 3 ninjas de Uzu; pero después de presencia las habilidades de sellado de Shana ahora empezaba a recordar por qué esos ninjas le eran familiares

**- Parece que esto será más interesante de lo que pensé**

Justo después de derrotar a Kisame los 3 ninjas de _**Uzushiogakure no Sato**_ se dirigían al sitio donde estaba Naruto inconsciente; pero al acercarse lo suficiente pudieron notar a una Chica de cabello Verde que reconocieron fácilmente como Fuu, la Jinchuriki del Nanabi

**Yahiko:** Shana quiero que utilices tu Ninjutsu medico sobre ellos

**Shana:** No necesitas decírmelo

Justo cuando Shana y sus compañeros se dirigían a ayudar a Naruto y a Fuu tanto Itachi y Zetsu habían bloqueado el paso; después de todo el trabajo que les costó capturar a ambos Jinchurikis por ningún motivo permitirían que se llevaran a Naruto y a Fuu

**- **No permitiremos que se lleven a los Jinchurikis.- Zetsu se había interpuesto entre los Ninjas de _**Uzu**_ y ambos Jinchurikis

**- Solo les diremos 1 vez, háganse a un lado, solo hemos venido a rescatar a los 2 Jinchurikis que han capturado.- **Ahora había contestado el Ninja con la Cicatriz en la mejilla

**-** _**Si saben lo que les conviene será mejor que se alejen a ambos Jinchurikis.-**_ Itachi con la poca energía que le quedaba activo su Sharingan

**-**_ El que seas un Uchiha no significa que te tengamos miedo.-_ Shana demostró tener un gran valor al enfrentarse a uno de los Uchihas más poderosos

**- **_**Como quieran, pero no digan que no les advertí, Amaterasu**_

Lo siguiente que sucedió había sorprendido tanto a Madara como Itachi, tanto Kenshin como Yahiko de algún modo habían logrado bloquear el Amaterasu, mientras tanto Shana había llegado al lugar donde estaban Naruto y Fuu para luego aparecer un par de metros atrás de sus compañeros

Después de que Shana recatara a Naruto y a Fuu, Kenshin y Yahiko se dirigieron al sitio donde estaba su compañera para poder saber en qué condiciones estaban ambos Jinchurikis

**Kenshin:** ¿Cuál es su estado?

**Shana:** Todavía respiran, pero debido a lo ocurrido sus _**Tenketsu**_ quedaron muy dañados

**Yahiko:** No me extraña, debido a que casi les extraen sus Bijuus es normal que estén en esas condiciones

**Kenshin:** Lo mejor será llevarlos a nuestro refugio, ahí atenderemos sus heridas

Cuando Shana y su equipo estaban por irse pudieron ver que Zetsu intentaba utilizar la poca energía que le quedaba para realizar otra técnica

**Kenshin:** Es mejor que te rindas, si sigues insistiendo nos veremos obligados a matarte

**Zetsu:** No permitiré que ustedes salgan con vida de esta cueva

Justo en ese momento Zetsu empezó a liberar un montón de esporas que empezaron a transformarse en copias de Zetsu, Kenshin y sus compañeros pudieron percibir que esos clones tenían la habilidad de absorber el Chakra

**Zetsu:** Me temo que este es su fin, no hay manera en la que detengan mi técnica

**Yahiko:** Si eso crees simplemente utilizaremos nuestro Dōjutsus

Justo en ese momento los ojos de Yahiko y Kenshin habían cambiado:

_**Los Ojos de Kenshin eran parecidos al Sharingan pero en lugar de ser Rojo sus ojos eran de color Azul con 3 aspas a cada lado del iris**_

_**Los ojos de Yahiko habían cambiado, ahora eran de un color **__**púrpura grisácea, y alrededor de la Iris había un patrón de círculos**_

Tanto Itachi como Madara se sorprendieron al ver el tipo de Dōjutsus que poseían Kenshin y Yahiko ya que eran 2 de los Dōjutsus más poderosos y a la vez legendarios que había:

* * *

_**El Onigan**__** y **__**el Rinnegan**_

* * *

**Yahiko:** Llego la hora de acabar con todo esto ¿tú qué opinas Kenshin?

**Kenshin:** Opino que será un buen calentamiento del día

**Kenshin utilizando las habilidades del Onigan logro reunir un poco de la energía del Nanabi y del Kyubi que estaba dispersa en el aire para así crear una especie de explosión de Chakra y acabar con Zetsu y sus clones**

**Yahiko utilizando el Rinnegan logro crear un escudo de Chakra que logro proteger a sus compañeros de la explosión**

La explosión de Chakra fue lo suficientemente poderosa para poder acabar con Zetsu y sus clones; después de que el polvo creado por la explosión se dispersara pudieron ver que Itachi todavía seguía con vida pero había quedado inconsciente, al parecer había utilizado el poder del Mangekyou Sharingan para poder protegerse de la mayor parte del daño recibido

**Kenshin:** Parece que ese Uchiha es más resistente de lo que pensé

**Yahiko:** Al menos ya no causara problemas

Justo en ese momento tanto Yahiko y Kenshin sintieron la presencia de Madara lo cual les preocupo bastante ya que conocían perfectamente el poder que poseía

**Kenshin:** Shana quiero que te lleves a Naruto y a la chica fuera de la cueva

**Shana:** Pero ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?

**Yahiko:** No debes preocuparte por nosotros, prometemos que regresaremos a salvo

Shana quería saber porque sus compañeros se comportaban de esa manera, pero al ver la expresión seria en sus ojos comprendió que se trataba de algo serio

**Shana:** No se preocupen pueden confiar en mi

Así Shana utilizando un clon pudo sacar a Naruto y a Fuu de la Cueva sin ningún problema; después de que saliera de la cueva Kenshin y Tapion decidieron que ya era hora de enfrentar a Madara

**Kenshin:** Muy bien Madara sal de ahí

**Yahiko:** No importa que tan bien estés escondido, podemos percibir fácilmente tu presencia

Desde las sombras Madara apareció; tanto Kenshin como Yahiko se pusieron a la defensiva ya que sería realmente peligroso si tenían que luchar contra Madara

**Madara:** No esperaba menos de 2 Ninjas tan experimentados como ustedes

**Kenshin:** Será mejor que nos digas la razón de porque estas aquí

Después de haber visto las habilidades de Kenshin y Tapion durante la pelea Madara tenía una ligera idea de cuál Clan pertenecen

**-** ¿Por qué rayos insisten tanto en proteger a este demonio?- Madara trataba de ver si su teoría sobre los ninjas era correcta

**-** El chico al que llamas **Demonio** pertenece a nuestro Clan.- Kenshin estaba muy molesto por la forma en la que Madara llamaba a Naruto

**-** Además de ser de los pocos sobreviviente que aún quedan de _**Uzushiogakure**_

Al final Madara recordó el por qué los 3 ninjas misteriosos le eran familiares; al igual que Naruto, Kenshin y Shana eran miembros del Clan Uzumaki, un clan que consideraba casi extinto ya que el único miembro con vida que conocía era Naruto

**- Si me permiten preguntar ¿A dónde planean llevar a los 2 Jinchurikis?**

**-** Eso no es asunto tuyo

**-**_** Si piensas que le diremos a una basura como tú estás muy equivocado**_.- Está vez había contestado Kenshin

Madara al ver que no conseguiría tan fácil la información que deseaba decidió que lo mejor sería presionar un poco las cosas

**Madara:** Saben sería una verdadera lástima que uno de sus seres queridos sufriera por su culpa

**Kenshin:** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Madara:** Digamos que cierta pelirroja sufriría fácilmente si yo quisiera

Tanto Yahiko como Kenshin inmediatamente comprendieron a que se refería Madara, sabían que Shana corría un gran peligro, pero no iban a permitir que Madara la dañara

**Yahiko:** Si te atreves a dañarla, te juro que te matare

**Madara:** Descuiden no la dañare, si hacen un trato conmigo

Tanto Kenshin como Yahiko estaban realmente confundidos por lo que Madara había dicho, claramente sabían que Madara no era un sujeto del todo confiable, sobre todo si se trata de hacer tratos

**Kenshin:** ¿A qué clase de trato te refieres?

**Madara:** A cambio de un trato, dejare que se lleven a ambos Jinchurikis

Madara les conto que dejaría que se fueran libremente con ambos Jinchurikis sin enviar a ningún Akatsuki a buscarlos por un lapso de tiempo de 6 años; a cambio durante es tiempo deberían de entrenar a Naruto para que despertara su Dōjutsu y ver si valía la pena que un futuro pudiera pelear sin depender siempre del poder del Kyubi

Después de que Yahiko y Kenshin escucharan el trato que les ofrecía Madara no estaban seguros de que debían hacer, si Madara decía la verdad no debían desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa, pero también existía el gran riesgo de que Madara estuviera mintiendo y solamente buscara la manera de atacarlos cuando tuvieran la guardia baja

Después de pensarlo bien aun sabiendo los riesgos Yahiko y Kenshin decidieron aceptar el trato de Madara, aunque por ningún motivo iban a bajar la guardia

**Madara:** Han escogido una sabía decisión, créanme que no se arrepentirán

**Yahiko:** Más te vale que cumplas con tu parte del trato

**Kenshin:** De lo contrario nos veremos obligados a acabar contigo

**Madara:** Descuiden, yo soy un hombre de palabra, aunque por ahora me he de retirar

Justo Madara empezó a desaparecer entre las sombras, pero antes de desaparecer completamente Yahiko y Kenshin pudieron escuchar sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer

**- Si logran remover el sello del cofre que está bajo la estatua podrán encontrar dentro parte del Legado del **_**Rikudō Sennin**_**, aunque les advierto que no será fácil**

Tras decir esas palabras Madara desapareció completamente dejando a ambos Ninjas confundidos con sus palabras

**Kenshin:** ¿A qué se referiría con **Legado del **_**Rikudō Sennin**_?

**Yahiko:** No lo sé, pero lo mejor será revisar es cofre

Justo cuando se acercaron al cofre que estaba sobre una roca pudieron notar que justo en la cerradura había una especie de sello especial por lo que trataron de removerlo; pero cuando trataron de remover el sello utilizando sus habilidades de Fūinjutsu se sorprendieron bastante al ver que el Sello del cofre seguía intacto

**Kenshin:** Parece que Madara estaba en lo cierto sobre el sello

Pero al momento de aplicar más chakra en el cofre pudieron ver una especie de pergamino bastante antiguo que estaba atado al costado del cofre apareció de la nada; cuando miraron mejor el contenido del pergamino notaron que había un escrito en forma de código, posiblemente eran instrucciones de como abrir el cofre

**Yahiko:** Lo mejor será llevarnos el cofre, una vez que regresemos podremos descifrar el código

**Kenshin:** No olvides que una vez que lleguemos también debemos restaurar el poder de los sellos de Naruto y Fuu, o de lo contrario sus Bijuus podrían liberarse

* * *

**Fuera del Escondite**

Después de salir de la cueva pudieron ver que gracias a las habilidades de Ninjutsu médico de Shana la condición de Naruto y Fuu fue capaz de mejorar bastante

**Kenshin:** ¿Cómo siguen?

**Shana:** Ya están mejor, en estos momentos sus heridas ya sanaron por lo que solo necesitan dormir hasta el día siguiente

**Yahiko:** Es bueno que ya estén fuera de peligro

Pero al acercarse pudieron notar que Shana estaba bastante agitada, seguramente había gastado gran parte de su Chakra al momento de curar las heridas de Naruto y Fuu

**Yahiko:** Shana ¿Estas bien?

**Shana (algo agitada):** Descuida no fue tan difícil sanar sus heridas

**Kenshin:** No debes esforzarte demasiado, has gastado bastante tu chakra

**Shana:** No deben preocuparse tanto, estoy bien

Pero cuando Shana trato de levantarse debido al cansancio su cuerpo no reacciono bien y termino cayendo de rodillas,

**Kenshin:** Lo mejor será que descanses, ya has utilizado la mayor parte de tu chakra

Cuando Kenshin y Yahiko ayudaron Shana a ponerse de pie ella pudo ver el cofre que habían encontrado dentro del escondite, cuando les pregunto sobre el cofre tanto Kenshin y Yahiko sabían que sería algo difícil de explicar

Después de escuchar sobre el cofre y lo que contenía Shana estaba muy sorprendida ya que no esperaba que dentro del cofre estuviera parte del **Legado del **_**Rikudō Sennin**_

**Shana:** ¿Y qué creen que haya dentro del cofre?

**Yahiko:** No estamos muy seguros hasta que descifremos el código

**Kenshin:** Pero es posible que dentro del cofre estén algunas de las técnicas del _**Rikudō Sennin**_

Justo cuando estaban por irse Shana recordó algo muy importante con respecto a la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke, algo que posiblemente cause bastantes problemas

**Shana:** Oigan hay un problema sobre Konoha

**Yahiko:** ¿Qué clase de problema?

**Shana:** Es posible que debido a la pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke Konoha envié a algunos ninjas a revisar

Al decir eso tanto Kenshin como Yahiko empezaron a alarmarse, después de todo Shana tenía razón sobre esa posibilidad, de ser así debían a toda costa evitar a los ninjas que Konoha pudiera enviar

**Kenshin:** Ya después nos ocuparemos de ellos, lo importante es irnos antes de que algún ninja de Konoha nos encuentre, Yahiko ayúdame con ellos 2 **(**Señalando a Naruto y a Fuu**)**

**Yahiko:** Claro

Así Yahiko y sus compañeros cargando a Naruto y a Fuu que por el momento seguían dormidos emprendieron un largo viaje de regreso a su hogar para poder descifrar los secretos del _**Legado de Rikudō Sennin **_


	3. El resurgir de las Cenizas

**Capítulo 3: El resurgir de las Cenizas**

**Bosque**

Después de rescatar a Fuu y a Naruto de Madara, Yahiko y sus compañeros seguían avanzado lo más rápido y cautelosos que podían, ya que al tener a 2 Jinchurikis inconscientes y además del hecho de estar cansados por haber peleado con 3 Akatsuki los hacía blanco faciles de varios Ninjas, pero lo que realmente los tenía preocupados era el asunto de porque Madara los dejo ir

**Yahiko:** Oye Kenshin ¿Por qué Madara nos habrá dejado ir tan fácil?, seguramente debe estar planeando algo

**Kenshin:** No estoy muy seguro de lo que planea hacer Madara, pero sea lo que sea ten por seguro que lo detendremos

Kenshin y Yahiko no estaban muy seguros de lo que Madara planeaba hacer pero trataron de no seguir pensando en ese asunto por el momento y se concentraron en seguir avanzando ya que no querían toparse con ningún ninja, en especial con los ninjas de Konoha

* * *

**Bosque del País del Fuego**

Kakashi y los demás ninjas después de buscar lo suficiente lograron obtener un mejor rastro del aroma de Naruto y de los Akatsuki; a juzgar por el olor pudieron descubrir que los Akatsuki habían salido del Territorio del País de Fuego

**Fronteras del País del Fuego**

Por desgracia al llegar a la frontera del País del Fuego el rastro de los Akatsuki había desaparecido completamente lo cual alarmo a todos ya que al no saber a dónde se dirigieron con Naruto sabían que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que Akatsuki se apoderara del poder del Kyubi

De todos los ninjas Kakashi era el que más molesto estaba por lo que había ocurrido, ya que el mismo se culpaba de que no solo había fallado como sensei también había fallado la promesa que le había hecho a su Sensei tiempo atrás

**Kakashi:** Maldición, si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo nada de esto hubiera pasado

El ver a Kakashi de esa manera hacia que muchos se empezaran a sentir mal por lo que había ocurrido, en especial una Ambu de cabello Morado que al igual que Kakashi se sentía bastante mal por la captura de Naruto

Pero cuando estaban por regresar a la aldea para informar lo que había ocurrido Pakkun y los ninjas del Clan Inuzuka lograron percibir un leve aroma en el aire que les era bastante familiar por lo que al concentrar más su olfato pudieron confirmar que aquel olor pertenecía a Naruto y al parecer los Ninjas del Clan Uzumaki lo habían lo rescatado que hizo que todos en especial Kakashi y Yugao se alegraran bastante

**Kakashi:** Menos mal que Naruto ya está fuera de peligro

**Ambu:** Tenemos suerte que esos ninjas salvaran a ese chico, seguramente los planes de Akatsuki están arruinados

**Yugao:** Debemos estar agradecidos de que esos Ninjas nos ayudaran en un momento tan importante como este

Al saber que los planes de Akatsuki fueron arruinados por los ninjas de Uzu hizo que Kakashi y los demás se alegraran pero sabían que no debían perder el tiempo y debía de saber a qué sitio se dirigían

Después de algunos minutos los Inuzukas y algunos Ambus rastreadores fueron capaces de ubicar a los ninjas de _**Uzu**_, al parecer se dirigían a un sitio conformado por varias colinas empinadas que por alguna razón les era bastante familiar

**Ambu:** Esto si es muy extraño

**Yugao:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Ninja Inuzuka:** Tal parece que el lugar al que se dirigen está cerca de las Ruinas de _**Uzushiogakure**_

El saber que los Ninjas de Uzu se dirigen a las ruinas de lo que solía ser _**Uzushiogakure**_ les fue de mucha ayuda para poder ubicarlos, pero aun así no sabían porque se dirigían a un sitio que prácticamente estaba en Ruinas

Al tener la posible ubicación de los Ninjas de Uzu utilizando un Halcón mandaron un mensaje a Tsunade para informarle lo que estaba ocurriendo

**Yugao:** Espero que encontremos pronto a aquellos ninjas

**Kakashi:** Aun que me gustaría saber qué es lo que planean hacer una vez que lleguen a su destino

Después de enviar el mensaje utilizando un Halcón trataron de utilizar la habilidad de rastreo de Pakkun y los Inuzukas para poder tratar de ubicar el sitio donde estaban Kenshin y los demás

* * *

**Bosque de Uzushiogakure**

Al paso de un par de horas Yahiko y sus compañeros ya habían llegado a los bosques del País del Remolino, si seguían avanzado lograrían llegar a **Uzushiogakure** en 2 días; gracias a su control de Chakra habían logrado avanzar gran parte del camino desde que salieron de la Guarida de Akatsuki, pero sabían que una vez que Konoha se enterada de lo que había ocurrido posiblemente enviarían varios Ninjas Rastreadores junto a algunos Ambus para investigar cualquier rastro que hayan dejado en el camino

Al tener ese pensamiento Yahiko y sus compañeros avanzaran lo más rápido que podían, sabían que debían regresar lo más rápido posible al sitio donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros

**Shana:** Kenshin ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

**Kenshin:** A este paso nos tomara aproximadamente 1 día ½ más llegar con los demás al sitio acordado

Después de estar avanzando por el bosque por casi 1 día sin descanso Yahiko y los demás por más que quisieran seguir el trayecto ya no podían seguir avanzando más por lo que decidieron que lo mejor sería buscar un lugar seguro para poder pasar la noche, poder descansar y poder continuar a la mañana siguiente

Al encontrar un pequeño lago empezaron a desempacar lo poco que tenían para poder acampar al aire libre; después de desempacar lo necesario y de dejar en un sitio cómodo a Naruto y a Fuu para que pudieran descansar Kenshin y sus compañeros empezaron a organizarse

**-** Shana al ser la mejor en Fūinjutsu tú te encargaras de poner algunos sellos alrededor para que ningún ninja pueda sentir nuestra presencia

**-**_**¿Y qué harán ustedes?**_

**-** Kenshin y yo buscaremos leña y algo de comida en el bosque

A Shana solo le había tomado un par de minutos poner los sellos necesarios alrededor para poder ocultar su presencia; después de colocar los sellos Shana espero a que sus compañeros regresaran pero al recordar lo que había sucedido recientemente no dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedería una vez que Naruto y Fuu despertaran, no estaba segura de la reacción que tendrían una vez que llegaran a **Uzushiogakure**

**Bosque**

**(Sitio donde estaban Kenshin y Yahiko)**

Después de esperar algunos minutos Yahiko y Kenshin lograron recolectar la leña y comida suficiente para tener las provisiones necesarias para el resto del viaje

**- ¿Qué te sucede Yahiko?, últimamente has estado bastante callado y no es normal que estés así**

**-** Solo estaba pensando en lo que sucedería cuando llegáramos a aldea junto a Naruto y esa Chica, no estoy seguro de lo que pasara una vez que ellos se recuperen y recuerden lo ocurrido con Akatsuki

Kenshin pudo confirmar sus sospechas de que sus compañeros estaban bastante preocupados por ambos Jinchurikis, aunque la verdad nos los culpaba por preocuparse demasiado ya que él sabía perfectamente todo lo que han tenido que soportar ambos Jinchurikis durante sus vidas en sus respectivas aldeas

**Sitio de acampar**

Cuando Yahiko y Kenshin llegaron pudieron ver que Shana ya había preparado todo lo necesario para preparar la comida por lo que prosiguieron a ayudarla con lo que faltara

Durante la cena Kenshin al notar que sus compañeros seguían algo preocupados por el asunto de Naruto y Fuu por lo que trato de animarlos aunque fuera un poco

**- Sé que están preocupados pero una vez que lleguemos a la aldea verán que las cosas mejoraran para ellos**

**-** Eso espero Kenshin, solo espero que ellos comprendan que tratamos de ayudarlos

**Bosque**

Ya había amanecido y con la ayuda de Shana y el poder de sus Bijuus Naruto y Fuu ya se habían recuperado de lo sucedido con los Akatsuki, después de esperar algunos minutos Fuu fue la primera en despertar pero al despertarse se alarmo un poco al ver que no se encontraba en su aldea

**-** ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Cómo termine aquí?

**- Parece que ya despertaste**

Fuu al darse vuelta pudo notar a un chica de cabello Rojo con vestimenta negra, al parecer estaba sellando algunas en los pergaminos que tenía, al principio Fuu pensó que se trataba de una enemiga pero por alguna razón no percibía que fuera una amenaza

Justo cuando Fuu estaba por irse su estómago hizo algunos ruidos demostrando que tenía algo de hambre, debido a eso Shana pudo notar que Fuu no había comido últimamente

**Shana:** Se ve que nos has comido bien.- En ese momento le acerco una manzana a Fuu

Al principio Fuu no pensaba en aceptar la manzana de parte de Shana pero al ver que no tenía más opción acepto

**Fuu:** Gracias

Después de algunos minutos cuando Yahiko y Kenshin regresaron de recoger algo de agua para el camino notaron que Fuu ya estaba mucho mejor y al parecer ella y Shana estuvieron conversando bastante; Cuando Fuu los vio algo en ellos no le daba confianza pero Shana le dijo que podía confiar en ellos

**Kenshin:** Es un gusto ver que sigues con vida después

**Fuu:** No lo tomen mal pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Yahiko:** El líder de nuestra aldea nos dio la misión de buscar y proteger al último Jinchuriki del Kyubi de Akatsuki

Justo en ese momento Fuu recordó que cuando estaba entrenando en el bosque había luchado contra 2 miembros de Akatsuki y al parecer había sido capturara

**Fuu:** ¿Qué sucedió con esos miembros de Akatsuki?

**Shana:** Ya no debes preocuparte más por ellos

**Fuu:** ¿A qué te refieres?

Shana le conto que cuando el líder de su aldea se había enterado de lo sucedido con Akatsuki ella y sus compañeros habían sido enviados en una misión para rescatar a Naruto y que cuando llegaron a la guarida de Akatsuki además de Naruto también lograron rescatarla a ella justo a tiempo antes de Akatsuki les arrebatara a sus Bijuus y murieran

Fuu estaba sorprendida que Shana y sus compañeros lograran vencer fácilmente a 3 de los mejores Akatsuki, al final les agradeció que la hubieran salvado

**Shana:** No necesitas agradecernos, no íbamos a permitir que Akatsuki cumpliera con sus ambiciones

**Fuu:** Aun así me gustaría saber dónde aprendieron a luchar de esa forma

Kenshin al ver que Fuu tenía mucha curiosidad en saber a qué aldea pertenecían le conto que pertenecían al Clan Uzumaki, un clan que antes existía de la antigua aldea de _**Uzushiogakure**_ pero debido a las guerras el Clan fue aniquilado casi por completo; pero a pesar de ser algunos de los pocos sobrevivientes del Clan planeaban reconstruir su hogar

Fuu se había puesto triste al saber que sus nuevos amigos a pesar de ser de los pocos que quedaban de su Clan planeaban reconstruir lo que alguna vez fue su hogar

**Fuu (algo triste):** Ya veo

Shana pudo ver que Fuu en el fondo estaba muy triste al no poder pertenecer a un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar, después de pensarlo mejor le conto que sería bueno que ella viviera con ellos en la aldea

Al escuchar eso Fuu se había sorprendido bastante por la oferta de Shana, por dentro estaba feliz de tener la posibilidad de poder formar parte una familia

**Fuu:** ¿Están seguros de que podre estar en su aldea?

**Shana:** No te preocupes, estoy segura de que nuestro líder te dejara quedarte

**Kenshin:** Lo mejor será que continuemos con nuestro camino

Justo cuando estaban por irse Naruto de manera inconsciente empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de Chakra que poco a poco empezó a cubrir el lugar, tanto Kenshin y sus compañeros tenían un mal presentimiento con respecto a Naruto por lo que para estar seguros fueron a revisar la condición de su Sello ya que temían que lo ocurrido con Akatsuki afectara el equilibrio del Sello

Pero cuando revisaron el Sello de Naruto se alarmaron bastante al ver que el Sello que mantenía al Kyubi sellado estaba por romperse, al parecer el daño causado en la extracción de los Bijuus en Naruto fue peor de lo que habían anticipado

**Yahiko:** Esto es peor de lo que pensé, debemos actuar rápido

**Shana:** ¿Pero qué debemos hacer?

**Kenshin:** Debemos preparar el proceso de equilibrio de Sellado de Chakra

Yahiko y Shana no estaban seguros de que fuera una buena idea hacer el equilibrio de Sellado ya que sabían las consecuencias si llegaban a fallar

**Yahiko:** ¿Estás seguro de que no hay otra forma?

**Kenshin:** Si no lo hacemos el sello se romperá y el Kyubi será libre

Yahiko y Shana sabían que arriesgaban bastante al intentar el Equilibrio de Chakra pero al ver la condición de Naruto sabían que debían actuar rápido o lo lamentarían. Así los 3 comenzaron con el proceso para poder restaurar el poder del Sello y tratar de evitar la liberación del Kyubi

Pero lo que no sabían era que en el tiempo en el que Naruto estuvo inconsciente el Kyubi le había puesto en prueba sus habilidades para ver si era capaz de despertar su Dōjutsu; ya que el resultado de la prueba seguramente determinaría el futuro de Naruto

* * *

**Mente de Naruto**

Mientras Kenshin y los demás hacían lo posible por restaurar el poder del sello Naruto utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad trataba de no perder el control de su cuerpo y mente ante el inmenso poder del Kyubi, sabía que si no era capaz de despertar su **Dōjutsu** a tiempo para poder vencer al Kyubi todo se habrá perdido

**- Es mejor que te rindas, no podrás seguir resistiendo todo mi poder al menos que despiertes tu Dōjutsu**

**-** Pase lo que pase despertare mí **Dōjutsu** y no permitiré que tomes el control de mí cuerpo

**- Eso está por verse**

Al ver que Naruto no estaba dispuesto a rendirse aumento más la presión de Chakra, era tanta la presión de Chakra que el cuerpo de Naruto empezaba a sufrir daños

* * *

**Realidad**

Al ver que el cuerpo de Naruto empezaba a sufrir daños Kenshin y los demás sabían que Naruto se encontraba luchando por mantener el control por lo que empezaron a utilizar más chakra para poder ayudar a Naruto; no iban a permitir que el Kyubi tomara el control

Por desgracia era demasiado el poder del Kyubi que estuvieron a punto de perder el equilibrio de la técnica; pero justo cuando estaban a punto de perder el control sobre el equilibrio del Chakra se sorprendieron al ver que Fuu empezó a utilizar su propio Chakra para ayudarlos

**Yahiko:** Fuu ¿Qué rayos haces?

**Fuu:** ¿No es obvio?, les estoy ayudando

**Kenshin:** Esto es demasiado peligroso para un Jinchuriki como tú, será mejor que te alejes

**Shana:** Kenshin tiene razón, si perdemos el equilibrio ante el poder Kyubi es posible que Mueras junto a nosotros

**Fuu:** No me importa, no pienso permitir que alguien como yo siga sufriendo

Para Yahiko y los demás aun con la ayuda de Fuu era algo difícil poder mantener el equilibrio ya que era la primera vez que sentían una gran cantidad de poder

* * *

**Mente de Naruto**

Debido a que la presión que ejercía la fuerza del Kyubi era demasiado poderosa Naruto apenas era capaz de seguir consiente pero aun así no iba a darse por vencido sin luchar

**-** Pase lo que pase te derrotare y regresare a la aldea, aún tengo una promesa que cumplir

**- Es lamentable que sigas peleando por esa patética aldea aun después de todo lo que has soportado**

**-** ¿A qué te refieres?

**- ¿Ya has olvidado todo el desprecio y sufrimiento que has vivido en esa aldea?, aunque regreses y puedas cumplir tu promesa todo seguirá igual, no importa cuánto de esfuerces o los sacrificios que hagas, mientras vivas en esa aldea seguirás siendo considerado un Demonio o un Monstruo**

Naruto por más que odiara admitirlo sabía que el Kyubi tenía razón, no importaba cuantos esfuerzos hiciera por la aldea, siempre era tratado de una manera inhumana desde que era pequeño, aun después de todo lo que había hecho por la aldea muchos de los aldeanos y Ninjas lo seguían considerando como un demonio o una amenaza; al recordar todo ese sufrimiento por un segundo deseo que Akatsuki extrajera al Kyubi y así acabar con su sufrimiento

**- Aun si logras despertar tu Dōjutsu debes recordar qué todo Gran Poder requiere a una gran responsabilidad y deberás saber qué decisión tomar**

Gracias a esas palabras Naruto pudo recordar que aunque siempre sufrió en la aldea tenía gente importante a la cual debía de proteger, por lo que decidió hacer la promesa de que sin importar lo que pasara protegería a todos en la aldea con su nuevo poder

**-** Ya he decidido lo que debo hacer

**- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?**

**-** Por ningún motivo pienso abandonar a mi aldea, Pase lo que pase yo prometí que los protegería

Naruto estaba tan decidido a proteger a todos en la aldea que inconscientemente había expulsado una gran cantidad de Chakra; el chakra que había liberado era tan poderoso que hizo que el chakra del Kyubi retrocediera completamente

El Kyubi pudo ver que los ojos de Naruto lucían completamente diferente lo que significaba una sola cosa: Naruto al fin había logrado despertar su Dōjutsu, por desgracia fue tanto el Chakra que utilizo que término desmayándose del cansancio

**- Sé que podrás controlar todo ese poder y podrás proteger a la aldea**

El Kyubi sabía que gracias a la gran determinación que posee Naruto de nunca rendirse tarde o temprano despertaría y controlaría el poder necesario para vencer a Madara

* * *

**Realidad**

Yahiko y los demás mientras mantenían el equilibrio en el sello pudieron percibir que el Chakra de Naruto poco a poco iba regresando a la normalidad, al no sentir el Chakra del Kyubi sabían que Naruto pudo recuperar el control por lo que pudieron terminar de restaurar el poder del sello, al final el equilibro del sello había sido restaurado

**Kenshin:** Al fin el equilibrio del Sello está completo

**Shana:** Me alegra que todo saliera bien al final

**Fuu:** ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara para que se recupere?

**Yahiko:** No estoy seguro, debido a la gran cantidad de Chakra que utilizo posiblemente le tomara bastante tiempo recuperarse

Pero sorprendentemente Naruto poco a poco empezaba a recuperar su condición; al paso de unos minutos Kenshin y los demás se sorprendieron al ver que aun después de todo lo que paso Naruto pudo despertar como si nada hubiese pasado

Kenshin y los demás estaban por contarle a Naruto lo que había sucedió después de que Akatsuki lo capturan pero él los detuvo y les menciono que no era necesario que le contaran lo que había pasado ya que después de despertar el Chakra del Kyubi le había dado toda la información de lo que había ocurrido mientras estaba inconsciente

**Yahiko:** Es bueno saber que ese Zorro no pudo tomar el control de tu cuerpo y mente

**Kenshin:** Aunque me pregunto si el Chakra del Kyubi está relacionado con tu nueva apariencia

**Naruto:** ¿A qué te refieres con nueva apariencia?

Cuando Naruto se había acercado al lago para poder ver su reflejo se había asombrado bastante con su nueva apariencia:

**Ahora gran parte de su Cabello de era color Rojo Carmesí, y por alguna "extraña" razón además de sus marcas características en sus mejillas ahora tenía otros rasgos parecidos a los del Kyubi, ya que le habían crecido un par de Orejas de Zorro además de tener cola de Zorro **

Fuu al igual que Shana se habían sonrojado bastante al ver la nueva apariencia de Naruto, sobre todo por que Naruto tenía Orejas y una Cola de Zorro

**Fuu (sonrojada):** Te ves bien con esa apariencia

**Shana (sonrojada):** Creo que te ves adorable

Naruto pudo notar que Fuu y a Shana actuaban algo nerviosas por estar cerca de él, por alguna razón le recordaban mucho a Hinata cuando ella se ponía nerviosa por estar cerca de él; pero al darse cuenta de que trataban de ser gentiles con él trato de devolverles el favor a las chicas

**Naruto:** Gracias, ustedes también se ven lindas

Claramente ese comentario hizo que tanto Shana como Fuu se sonrojaran casi al mismo nivel que Hinata cuando es pone muy nerviosa por estar cerca de Naruto; estaban tan nerviosas que apenas pudieron decir una palabra

**Shana/Fuu (muy sonrojadas):** Gracias

Kenshin y Yahiko al ver que la apariencia de Naruto había cambiado radicalmente después de haber restaurado el poder en el Sello del Kyubi empezaron a creer que la mayoría de las células del Clan Uzumaki en el ADN de Naruto que estaban inactivas al momento de mezclarse con su chakra provoco que se reactivaran provocando que Naruto empezara a sufrir cambios físicos; Pero sabían que una vez que llegaran a **Uzushiogakure** sus dudas se aclararían pero para eso debían de llegar antes del anochecer

**Kenshin:** Es mejor que dejemos las formalidades para después y regresemos a **Uzushiogakure**

**Yahiko:** Kenshin tiene razón, si no llegamos a las fronteras de la aldea antes del anochecer estaremos en problemas

Así Naruto y los demás emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la Villa del País del Remolino sin saber que una vez que llegue ahí vivirá nuevas aventuras al lado al lado de sus nuevos amigos


	4. Llegada a Uzushiogakure

**Capítulo 4: Llegada a ****Uzushiogakure**

**Bosque de Uzushiogakure**

Ya han pasado un par de horas desde que Naruto al lado de sus nuevos compañeros iniciaron el viaje a **Uzushiogakure**; durante el camino Kenshin y Yahiko le habían contado a Naruto algunos detalles de cómo solía ser la aldea antes de que fuera destruida por la guerra

Naruto estaba algo feliz en poder saber cómo era la aldea donde vivía su madre aunque muy en el fondo sabía que cuando Konoha se enterara de lo ocurrido posiblemente la mayoría del Consejo votaría para que lo traten como un Ninja Renegado por abandonar la aldea; el saber que tal vez no volvería a lo que una vez fue su hogar provoco que una inmensa tristeza lo empezara a dominar; Yahiko y Kenshin al ver la preocupación y tristeza de Naruto comprendían por qué se sentía de esa forma ya que en el fondo sabían lo que era perder un hogar

**Yahiko:** No debes estar triste, trata de recordar los buenos momentos que pasaste en tu hogar

**Naruto:** A veces me pregunto si en realidad Konoha fue mi hogar ya que la mayor parte de mi vida tuve que sufrir un infierno

Shana y Fuu que podían escuchar la conversación empezaron a sentirse bastante tristes, al igual que sus compañeros el solo tratar de imaginar todo lo que Naruto había sufrido les era algo doloroso, no podían soportar la idea de que alguien tuviera que sufrir de esa manera, pero justo cuando estaban por tratar de animarlo un poco Naruto había dicho algo que no habían esperado

**- Pero, aunque haya sufrido un infierno la mayor parte de mi vida tuve la suerte de encontrar gente que me aceptaba tal como era, sin importar cuanto sufriera gracias a ellos pude pasar buenos momentos y es por eso que sin importar lo que pase protegeré a todos en la aldea**

Esas palabras hicieron que Kenshin y los demás se sintieran un poco mejor ya que Naruto había demostrado que a pesar de haber sufrido bastante no se rendiría tan fácilmente

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que después de la huida de Sasuke y lo ocurrido recientemente con Akatsuki las cosas en Konoha habían empeorado bastante

* * *

**Konoha**

El equipo comandado por Tsume había regresado sin ningún problema, por desgracia Sasuke necesitaba ayuda médica ya que había sufrido bastantes heridas debido a la pelea contra Akatsuki y apenas era capaz de mantenerse consiente, pero lo que les extrañaba más a Tsume y a los demás ninjas era la energía que emanaba su Sello Maldito era totalmente distinta

**Ambu:** ¿Qué cree que haya sucedido en esa pelea?

**Tsume:** No estoy segura, pero lo que haya sucedido tal vez lo pueda solucionar Tsunade-Sama

Durante el trayecto al hospital muchos en la aldea pudieron ver que al fin habían logrado rescatar a Sasuke

**Hospital**

Mientras Tsunade y Shizune revisaban la condición de Sasuke notaron que su Chakra por alguna razón había incrementado, estaban seguras que el sello que Orochimaru le había colocado tenía algo que ver con respecto al incremento de Chakra, pero lo que les sorprendió bastante fue ver que la influencia de Orochimaru en el Sello Maldito poco a poco iba desapareciendo

**Shizune:** ¿Cree que esto tenga que ver con la pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto?

**Tsunade:** No estoy segura pero lo mejor será esperar a Kakashi y a los demás ninjas, tal vez ellos tengan alguna pista de lo ocurrido

Shizune pudo notar que Tsunade aún estaba algo preocupada por el asunto del mensaje de Kakashi

**-** Tsunade-sama no debería preocuparse tanto por Naruto, recuerde que ahora está al lado grandes Ninjas

**- **_**Lo sé pero me preocupa más la reacción que tendrán los miembros del consejo una vez que se entere de la verdad, después de todo muchos solo ven a Naruto como una simple arma**_

* * *

**Bosque de Konoha**

Después de enviar el mensaje el equipo de Kakashi se dirigía a la aldea para ver si Tsunade tenía alguna pista sobre los Ninjas de Uzu; durante el camino de regreso uno de los Ambus había detectado la presencia de alguien que al parecer no estaba en condiciones para seguir de pie

Cuando pudieron ver de quien se trataba lograron ver se alarmaron un poco cuando vieron que Kiba estaba bastante lastimado, al parecer tuvo una pelea extremadamente difícil, pero aun con sus heridas tenía entre sus brazos a Akamaru y hacia todo lo posible por seguir de pie

**Kakashi:** Kiba ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no estas con los demás?

**Kiba:** Los ninjas del Sonido eran más fuertes de lo que habíamos pensado por lo que cada uno de nosotros nos habíamos separado para enfrentar 1x1 a los ninjas del sonido hasta que solamente quedo Naruto

El saber que Naruto y los demás se habían separado para enfrentar a los ninjas del Sonido individualmente alarmo bastante a Kakashi y a los demás ya que al tratarse de 4 de los mejores ninjas de Orochimaru las posibilidades de ganar eran bajas, pero al ver las heridas que había sufrido Kiba sabían que aunque Neji y los demás lograran sobrevivir solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de murieran a causa de la pelea

Después de estar buscando por casi 2 horas tuvieron suerte de encontrar a Neji, Shikamaru y a Chouji, por desgracia las peleas los habían dejado en estado crítico, y lo peor era que aún estaban lejos de la aldea y no llegarían a tiempo para salvarles las vidas

**Yugao:** ¿Y ahora qué debemos hacer?, no lograremos llegar a tiempo

**Kakashi:** Pase lo que pase no dejare que mueran, si es necesario yo mismo los llevare a la aldea

Al ver que Kakashi no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente sabían que debían hacer el esfuerzo de salvarlos, pero justo cuando Kakashi y los demás estaba por llevarse a Neji y a los demás a la aldea un monton de Ninjas del Sonido y algunos Ninjas Renegados de Iwagakure aparecieron de la nada

**Kakashi:** ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

**Ninja de Iwa:** Eso es fácil solo queremos que nos entreguen a esos chiquillos para poder extraer la información necesaria con respecto a sus clanes

Tanto Kakashi como los demás no permitirían que el enemigo se llevara, ya que de ser así los secretos de los mejores Clanes de Konoha caerían en manos equivocadas

**Ninja de Oto: **Si saben lo que les conviene nos entregaran a los hijos de los líderes de los mejores clanes de su aldea

**Kakashi:** Por ningún motivo permitiremos que se los lleven

**Ninja de Iwa:** Es mejor que se rindan no tienen oportunidad alguna contra todos nosotros

Al ver que Kakashi y los demás ninjas de Konoha no iban a rendirse no tuvieron más opción que atacarlos

**Ninja de Oto:** Bueno como quieran

Justo cuando varios Ninjas estaban por atacar fueron detenidos por una gran cantidad de arena que empezó a cubrir el lugar donde estaban parados, segundos después la mayoría de los ninjas habían sido aplastados por la arena sin poder defenderse

El resto de los Ninjas de Iwa y Oto que quedaban con vida estaban aterrados por lo ocurrido por lo que trataron de huir pero fue inútil ya que algunos habían recibido algunas flechas envenenadas justo en el corazón y una fuerte ráfaga de viento acabo con lo que quedaba del enemigo

Al final Kakashi y los demás pudieron ver que Gaara y sus hermanos los habían ayudado, no estaban seguros si debían de confiar en ellos pero al ver la condición de Neji y los demás decidieron dejar a un lado las preguntar e ir lo más rápido a la aldea

* * *

**Florería Yamanaka**

Una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules se encontraba trabajando en la florería, debido a la poca cantidad de clientes estaba algo aburrida pero desde el escape de Sasuke había estado bastante preocupada, ya habían transcurrido 3 días desde que Naruto y los demás fueron tras él y hasta hora no había recibido ninguna noticia pero confiaba en que lograrían rescatar a Sasuke

**- Espero que regresen a salvo, en especial tu Naruto-Kun**

Justo en ese momento se percató de algo muy importante, de algún modo sin darse cuenta le había tomado cariño a Naruto, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado se había puesto bastante roja

Pero sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos cuando una chica de cabello Rosado había entrado

**-** Hola Ino

**- Hola Sakura**

**-** ¿Qué sucede Ino?, ¿A caso te ocurrió algo?

**- No me ocurrió nada ¿Por qué preguntas?- **Ino estaba bastante nerviosa ya que temía que Sakura descubriera que ha estado pensando bastante en Naruto

**-** A juzgar por tu expresión puedo ver has estado pensando en algo importante

**- No es nada**

Sakura al ver que Ino estaba bastante nerviosa por sus preguntas sabía que se trataba de algo que tal vez era algo vergonzoso para Ino, pensó que tal vez Ino se había enamorado de otro Chico que no fuera Sasuke

**-** Ya dime ¿En qué estás pensando?

**- Bueno yo…**

Para la suerte de Ino un chico con pelo corto en punta de color marrón había entrado, tanto Sakura como Ino lograron reconocerlo ya que de vez en cuando está al lado de Naruto, pero cuando vieron que estaba muy agitado trataron de saber porque estaba así

**Ino:** ¿Qué sucede Konohamaru?

**Konohamaru:** ¿Ya se enteraron de lo sucedido?

**Sakura:** ¿Qué sucedió?

**Konohamaru:** Es Sasuke, Naruto y los demás pudieron traerlo de vuelta

Sakura e Ino estaban felices al saber que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea pero lo siguiente que menciono Konohamaru las alarmo bastante

**Konohamaru:** Pero por desgracia Naruto y sus compañeros de equipo quedaron bastante heridos y casi mueren

La noticia provoco que Ino y Sakura quedaran en Shock, por un lado estaban felices de que al fin Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, pero al escuchar que sus amigos casi mueren las alarmo bastante

**- ¿Cómo están ahora?-** Sakura e Ino querían saber en qué condiciones estaban

**-**_** En estos momentos están en el hospital, Tsunade y los demás médicos están haciendo lo posible por curar sus heridas, al parecer tuvieron una dura pelea que casi los mata**_

Tanto Ino como Sakura fueron inmediatamente al hospital sin saber que pronto descubrirían algo que las dejaría en Shock al igual que a muchos en la aldea

* * *

**Colinas de Uzushiogakure**

Naruto y los demás ya casi llegaban a su destino, solo necesitaban atravesar algunas colinas y pronto estarían en las **Fronteras de **Uzushiogakure; pero durante el camino Naruto recordó que cuando Kenshin y los demás trataban de Equilibrar su Chakra cuando estaba tratando de despertar su Dōjutsu pudo sentir que la esencia del Chakra de Fuu era igual a la esencia que él y Gaara poseen al momento de utilizar el poder de su Bijuu, al tener eso en mente sabía que al único que le podía preguntar para estar seguro era a Kurama

**Mente de Naruto**

Cuando Naruto llego a la jaula donde se encontraba su compañero peludo se percató de que el Kyubi ya lo estaba esperando y al parecer tenía una mirada sería, por alguna razón Naruto tenía el presentimiento de que con Kurama encontraría las respuestas a sus dudas

**-**_** Seguramente quieres saber si esa chiquilla es una Jinchuriki**_

**- Así es, cuando ella utilizo su chakra pude notar que su esencia era igual al de un Jinchuriki**

Kurama no estaba seguro si decirle a Naruto que Fuu también era una Jinchuriki pero al ver que ambos han sufrido bastante sabía que lo mejor era que ambos se conocieran mejor, al menos así tendrían a alguien que comprenda lo que es sufrir por ser un Jinchuriki

**- **_**Así es, al igual que tú ella es una Jinchuriki y debo decir que al igual que tú ella ha sufrido bastante en su aldea**_

**- Ya veo, lo mejor será que hable con ella**

Después de poder aclarar sus dudas Naruto sobre Fuu sabía que debía de hacer lo posible para hacer que se sintiera mejor y olvidara toda esa tristeza, ya que era lo poco que podía hacer después de que ella lo ayudara

**-**_** Solo espero que Naruto sepa lo que hace**_

**Realidad**

Ya en la realidad después de aclarar sus dudas gracias a Kurama Naruto se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Fuu y poder hablar con ella

Cuando Kenshin y Yahiko vieron que Naruto se dirigía con las chicas supieron lo que planeaba por lo que decidieron no intervenir

Fuu y Shana que estaban charlando tranquilamente no notaron que Naruto se estaba acercando a ellas, para cuando se dieron cuenta se sonrojaran bastante al ver que Naruto ya estaba a su lado

**Shana (sonrojada)** Hola Naruto-Kun

**Fuu (sonrojada):** Hola Naruto-kun

**Naruto:** Fuu necesito hablar contigo sobre algo delicado y de gran importancia en privado

Fuu se había puesto bastante nerviosa y al mismo tiempo se sonrojo bastante ya que Naruto quería hablar con ella en privado sobre algo de gran importancia, el solo pensar en lo que podía ser la ponía bastante nerviosa

**Naruto:** Por favor sígueme

**Fuu:** Es…está bien

Shana que estaba algo celosa por la suerte que tenía Fuu quería saber de qué quería hablar Naruto con ella, pero cuando trato de acercarse sus compañeros la detuvieron, Shana se había molestado bastante por la interrupción de Yahiko y Kenshin

**Shana:** ¿Por qué me detienen?

**Yahiko:** Me temo que no podemos permitir que los espíes

**Shana:** ¿Por qué no?

**Kenshin:** Este es un asunto sobre su pasado que deben de enfrentar, solo Naruto es capaz de comprender el dolor y la soledad que Fuu ha sufrido

Al final Shana pudo comprender que se trataba y decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos para que pudieran hablar

**Naruto:** Este será un buen lugar para charlar

**Fuu (algo nerviosa):** ¿Q…que sucede?

Naruto no sabía de qué manera debía de hablar ya que era un asunto muy delicado

**- Cuando me ayudaste a restable mi sello pude sentir que había un poder en ti que era igual a mí**

**-** Al parecer ya te diste cuenta de que yo poseo un Bijuu igual que tú

Fuu estaba bastante triste al recordar todo lo que ha sufrido en su vida y temía que Naruto terminara odiándola como todos los demás en su aldea y la abandonara

**-** No te culpo si deseas que me vaya, después de todo solo sería una carga para ustedes

Naruto podía notar una gran tristeza en Fuu, si algo no podía soportar era que alguien tuviera que sufrir de esa manera

**- **Creo que lo mejor será que vaya, así no les causare problemas

Cuando Fuu estaba por irse para no causarle molestias a nadie pudo sentir una sensación bastante cálida, cuando vio se sorprendió y a la vez se sonrojo bastante al ver que Naruto le había dado un abrazo

**Fuu (muy Sonrojada):** Naru…Naruto-Kun

**Naruto:** No debes estar triste, se lo difícil y horrible que es ser tratado de esa manera pero te prometo que mientras este a tu lado no volverás a estar sola

Fuu pudo sentir que todo el dolor y la tristeza que soporto por años poco a poco iban desapareciendo; por primera vez se sentía feliz

**Fuu:** Gracias

Al paso de unos minutos después de que Fuu pudiera liberar toda su tristeza se había quedado profundamente dormida abrazando a Naruto

**-** Bien es hora de irnos

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Fuu, Naruto la había colocado cuidadosamente sobre su espalada y regreso con sus amigos

Kenshin y Yahiko que estaban esperando a Naruto le habían pedido a Shana que revisara la Zona en caso de que hubiera algún enemigo; después de esperar unos minutos Naruto ya había regresado pero cuando no vieron a Fuu se preocuparon un poco

**Yahiko:** Oye Naruto ¿Dónde está Fuu?

**Naruto (un poco nervioso):** Después de que hablamos estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida y decidí cargarla en mi espalda

Tanto Yahiko como Kenshin se sorprendieron bastante al ver que Fuu se había quedado profundamente dormida, y por lo visto estaba bastante cómoda abrazando a Naruto

**Yahiko:** Lo mejor será esperar a Shana, una vez que regrese continuaremos con el viaje

**Kenshin:** Solo espero que cuando llegue no se moleste

Shana que ya había revisado el sitio había regresado con los demás, en ese momento pudo ver que sus compañeros estaban conversando y que Naruto estaba recogiendo algo de agua pero le pareció algo extraño no ver a Fuu con los demás

**- Oigan ¿y Fuu?**

Tanto Kenshin y Yahiko se pusieron algo nerviosos por la posible reacción que tendría Shana si supiera lo que había ocurrido

**Kenshin:** En estos momentos esta con Naruto

**Yahiko (un poco nervioso):** Y hagas lo que hagas no te enfades

**Shana (confundida):** ¿A qué se refieren?

Justo en ese momento Shana pudo ver que Naruto se estaba acercado por lo que decidió saludarlo aunque Yahiko y Kenshin sabían que una vez que Shana viera a Fuu las cosas podían ponerse bastante feas

**Shana:** Hola Naruto-Kun

**Naruto:** Hola Shana-Chan

Shana se había sonrojado bastante al escuchar que Naruto la había llamado Shana-Chan; estaba feliz de ver a Naruto la llamara de esa forma pero su alegría no duro mucho ya que al ver a Fuu dormida y a la vez abrazando a Naruto se puso bastante celosa

**Shana (molesta):** ¿Por qué Fuu está abrazando de esa manera a Naruto?

**Yahiko:** Bueno lo que pasa es que… ¿cómo te lo puedo explicar?

Claramente lo único que conseguía Yahiko era incrementar la ira de Shana

**Shana (con un aura asesina):** Tienes 10 segundos para contarme lo que ocurrió mientras yo no estaba o si no… **(**Sacando su espada**)**… sabrás lo que se siente que te rebane con mi espada tu razón de ser hombre

**Yahiko (bastante asustado):** Por favor trata de tranquilizarte, solo estás demostrando que no sabes controlar tu ira

Claramente ese comentario hizo que la ira de Shana aumentara bastante lo cual provoco que Yahiko casi mojara los pantalones del miedo, pero para su suerte antes de que las cosas se salieran de control Naruto detuvo a Shana antes de que lo matara

**- Si te calmas un poco prometo contarte lo ocurrido**

**-**_** Está bien, solo porque lo dices tú**_

Después de que Shana se calmara un poco Naruto le explico todo lo que había sucedido en su conversación con Fuu; al final Shana estaba un poco mejor al saber que Naruto solo estaba siendo educado

**Kenshin:** Muy bien ya que terminamos con las explicaciones será mejor que retornemos nuestro camino

Así después del casi asesinato de Yahiko en manos de Shana, Naruto y los demás retomaron su camino hacia Uzushiogakure

**Fronteras de Uzushiogakure**

**(Colinas de Uzushiogakure)**

Después de dormir lo suficiente Fuu al fin se había despertado y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo cargada por Naruto lo que provoco que se sonrojara bastante

**Naruto:** Es bueno que al fin despiertes

**Fuu:** ¿Qué paso?

**Yahiko:** Nada importante, solo te quedaste dormida y Naruto te cargo todo el camino

Fuu que había recordado la conversación con Naruto se había sonrojado por el abrazo que le dio, pero al saber que Naruto la había cargado todo el camino claramente se había sonrojado bastante y su tono de rojo casi parecía el de un semáforo

Durante el camino Fuu y Naruto podían apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza que había; **Los árboles, las plantas e incluso la variedad de animales que había**, pero lo más sorprendente eran las colinas

**Fuu:** Es un hermoso paisaje

**Shana:** Solo espera a que lleguemos

**Entrada a Uzushiogakure**

**Kenshin:** Al fin llegamos

Después de un largo viaje Naruto y los demás al fin estaban en las fronteras de lo que alguna vez fue la extinta aldea de Uzushiogakure ubicada en el antiguo País del Remolino

**Yahiko:** Y digan ¿Qué les parece?

Naruto y Fuu estaban asombrados por ver que el sitio era tal como lo dijo Shana

**Naruto:** Es genial

**Fuu:** Tiene un hermoso paisaje

**Shana:** Les dije que se sorprenderían con la vista, no por nada hemos trabajado duro para que Uzushiogakure recupere su esplendor

**Kenshin:** Lo mejor será que entremos, una vez dentro conocerán al líder que fue capaz de reconstruir está aldea

Así Naruto y los demás entraron a lo que pronto sería considerado como el nuevo Uzushiogakure, y tal vez con el paso del tiempo Naruto llegara a considerar a Uzushiogakure como su 2° hogar


	5. Taiga Namikaze

**Capítulo 5: ****Taiga Namikaze**

_**Uzushiogakure no Sato**_

Mientras avanzaban por la aldea Naruto y Fuu pudieron notar que de los pocos aldeanos que habitaban la aldea todos hacían una leve reverencia cuando veían pasar a Naruto antes de continúan con sus labores

**Fuu:** ¿Oye Kenshin porque todos actúan de esa manera con Naruto?

**Kenshin:** Todos en la aldea conocían a la madre de Naruto Justo antes de que ella fuera a vivir a Konoha debido a las guerras, ella era muy querida aquí por todos por su forma de ser

**Naruto:** ¿Y cómo era mi madre cuando vivía aquí?

**Yahiko:** Ella solía ser una persona que jamás se rendía ante nada, además de ser generosa y amorosa

Naruto y Fuu notaron que la expresión de Kenshin y sus compañeros era de felicidad al recordar a Kushina, pero luego al ver que su expresión cambiara a una de tristeza decidieron dejar de hacer preguntas

Al paso de unos minutos Naruto y los demás habían llegado a la torre del Uzukage que era custodiada por 2 guardias con traje Ambu, tanto Fuu como Naruto estaban impresionados con el nivel de Chakra que poseían los guardias

Kenshin y sus compañeros no tuvieron problemas para entrar ya que los 2 Guardias que custodiaban la puerta los conocían, pero justo cuando Naruto y Fuu estaban por entran ambos guardias les serraron el paso ya que al ver la apariencia de Zorro de Naruto no lo habían reconocido

**Kenshin:** No deben alarmarse, ellos vienen con nosotros ya que nuestra misión era escoltar al chico y traerlo hasta aquí

**Guardia 2:** ¿Se refiere que aquel chico es…?

**Yahiko:** Así es, el chico de cabello rojo y amarillo con apariencia de zorro es Naruto y la chica de cabello verde que está a su lado podría decirse que al igual que Shana es su novia

Tanto Fuu como Shana al escuchar que Yahiko mencionara que ellas eran las novias de Naruto provoco que se sonrojaran bastante y se pusieran bastante nerviosas, casi hasta el punto del desmayo

Cuando los guardias se percataron de que era Naruto inmediatamente se inclinaron en señal disculpa por el error que cometieron

**Guardia 1:** Por favor disculpe nuestro horrible error, no sabíamos que era usted

**Guardia 2:** Sin ofender pero fue difícil reconocerlo con su nueva apariencia

**Yahiko:** No se preocupen por eso, sé que con su nueva apariencia es algo difícil de reconocer a comparación de su antigua apariencia pero les aseguro que es el mismo chico

Después de que los guardias que custodiaban las puertas se disculparan por lo sucedido dejaron pasar a Naruto y a Fuu, aunque ambos estaban con un leve sonrojo por lo dicho anteriormente por Yahiko

**Torre del Uzukage**

**(Frente a la oficina del Uzukage)**

Antes de que Kenshin y Yahiko entraran para reportar lo sucedido en la misión al Uzukage con respecto a lo sucedido con Madara y con respecto a lo ocurrido con el sello del Kyubi, además de haber encontrado a la Jinchuriki del Nanabi le pidieron a Shana que les diera a Fuu y a Naruto un recorrido por toda la aldea

Ya dentro de la oficina el Uzukage estaba algo tenso, el saber que Madara había dejado ir tan fácilmente a 2 Jinchurikis le preocupaba bastante

**Uzukage:** Ya veo, así que eso sucedió

**Kenshin:** Así es Uzukage-sama, no estamos seguros del porque Madara quiere que Naruto logre despertar el Onigan

**Yahiko:** Pero de lo que si estamos seguros es que esto solo es el principio de los problemas

Con todo lo que había sucedido sabían que no debían bajar la guardia ya que Madara no es de los que se quedan quietos tanto tiempo, pero lo que más le intrigaba a todos era el asunto del Cofre

**Uzukage:** Con respecto al cofre ¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo romper los sellos?

**Yahiko:** Por desgracia no, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Shana que es una de las mejores usuarias del Fūinjutsu fuimos capaces de descifrar y contrarrestar los sellos

**Kenshin:** Lo que significa que lo que haya en ese cofre debe ser muy importante

El Uzukage después de examinar con mucho cuidado el cofre se sorprendió bastante ya que a pesar de lo antiguo que era el cofre pudo sentir un gran poder emanar; después de sentir todo ese poder sabía que lo estuviera dentro posiblemente se trate de las pocas cosas que quedaron del _Legado de Rikudō Sennin_

Pero por el momento dejaría el asunto del cofre para después ya que tenía otro asunto que atender y era la carta que recibió de Tsunade 1 día antes de Kenshin y los demás llegaran a la aldea

Al saber que la situación pronto empeoraría debido a lo sucedido recientemente con Akatsuki envió a uno de sus mejores Halcones Mensajeros con un mensaje

**-** _Kenshin, Yahiko, debido a lo ocurrido necesito pedirles__que realicen una misión rango __S-Z_

Kenshin y Yahiko al ver la expresión del Uzukage sabían que se trataba de algo bastante serio ya que no era común que el líder de su aldea les pidiera realizar ese tipo de misión

**-** ¿Qué clase de misión?

_**-**__ Primero necesito que traigan a Naruto ya que está misión lo involucra a él_

Justo cuando Kenshin y Yahiko estaban por retirarse el Uzukage le pidió a Yahiko que aparte de Naruto también buscara a Fuu ya que tenía algo importante que discutir con ellos mientras que Kenshin debía de ir a la bóveda de la aldea por algo de gran importancia

Tras recibir la orden Yahiko fue a buscar a Shana y a los demás para informarles lo que había ocurrido con respecto a Konoha mientras que Kenshin que había recibido un papel con las indicaciones de lo que debía buscar fue a la bóveda de la aldea

**Uzukage:** Solo espero que esto no se salga de control

* * *

**Konoha**

Ya habían transcurrido alrededor de 3 días después de la pelea de Sasuke y Naruto en el Valle del Fin y las cosas en aldea estaban bastante tensas, hace un par de horas el equipo comandado por Kakashi había llegado a la aldea con Neji y el resto del equipo de rescate aunque no en buenas condiciones

En el transcurso al hospital todos los que veían pudieron notar que los miembros del equipo que fueron enviados para rescatar a Sasuke estaban en muy malas condiciones

**Hospital de Konoha**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Neji y los demás fueron ingresados al hospital Tsunade, Shizune y el resto de los ninjas de la unidad médica empezaron a tratar las heridas sufridas

Sakura Ino y Hinata que se había enterado en el último momento gracias a Konohamaru se encontraban esperaron a que Tsunade les diera los resultados sobre sus compañeros

**-** Ojala que los chicos estén bien

Ino y Sakura veían que Hinata estaba bastante preocupada y a la vez triste por la condición en la que podrían estar sus compañeros, aunque Ino y Sakura sabían que aunque Hinata no lo demostrara en el fondo estaba muy preocupada por Naruto

**Sakura:** No te preocupes Hinata, recuerda que Naruto al igual que los demás chicos no son tan fáciles de derrotar por lo que no debes preocuparte tanto, además Tsunade es una de las mejores Ninjas-Medico que hay

**Ino:** Sakura tiene razón debes tener la confianza de que todo saldrá bien; además recuerda que hablamos de Naruto, a pesar de que todo parece estar en su contra él siempre logra salir adelante.- **Tras recordar la forma de ser de Naruto de jamás rendirse Ino se había sonrojado un poco, para su suerte ni Sakura ni Hinata se dieron cuenta de eso**

Gracias a esas palabras de apoyo Hinata logro calmarse un poco, ya que a pesar de todo sabía que ellas tenían razón, debía confiar en Tsunade y esperar que todo salga bien

Tras esperar unos minutos Tsunade al lado de Shizune salieron de la sala de urgencias con una expresión de felicidad; al ver esas expresiones de felicidad Sakura, Ino y Hinata sabían que sus compañeros estaban un poco mejor

**Sakura:** ¿Cómo están?

**Tsunade:** Aunque sus heridas fueran casi mortales pudimos salvarles la vida, por ahora todo lo que necesitan es descansar y podrán salir en 2 días

**Shizune:** También debemos agradecerle a Gaara y a sus hermanos, ya que gracias a su ayuda Kakashi y los demás fueron capaces de traerlos a salvo

Sakura, Ino y Hinata se impresionaron bastante al escuchar que Gaara y sus hermanos los habían ayudado, ya que la última vez que los vieron fue cuando Orochimaru había invadido la aldea

Justo cuando vieron a Gaara y a sus hermanos inmediatamente las chicas les empezaron a agradecer el que ayudaran a sus amigos en una situación crítica

**Gaara:** No necesitan agradecernos, solo cumplíamos con la misión, además es lo poco que puedo hacer por Naruto, después de todo le debo bastante por ayudarme a salir de la oscuridad

Al momento en el que Gaara mencionara a Naruto tanto Sakura como las chicas recordaron que no sabían nada de su condición por lo que decidieron preguntar, pero lo que ninguna de las 3 sabía era que pronto se enterarían de algo que seguramente la dejara en Shock

**Ino (con un leve sonrojo):** Por cierto ¿Cómo está Naruto?

**Hinata (un poco sonrojada):** Espero que pronto podamos visitarlo en su cuarto del hospital

**Sakura (feliz):** Quiero agradecerle por haber cumplido su promesa de traer a Sasuke de vuelta

El escuchar que querían ver a Naruto hizo que la expresión de Tsunade y los demás cambio un poco, ya que no sabían cómo decirles que Naruto posiblemente esté en otra aldea debido a lo sucedido con Akatsuki

Las chicas al ver la expresión de Tsunade y de los demás tenían el presentimiento de que algo malo le había sucedido a Naruto

**Hinata (preocupada):** ¿Le sucedió algo malo a Naruto-Kun?

**Shizune:** Por desgracia después de la pelea en el Valle del Fin Naruto fue capturado por Itachi junto con algunos de sus compañeros de Akatsuki

El escuchar que Itachi apareció y que además lograra capturar a Naruto hizo que las chicas se alarmaran, después de todo sabían lo peligroso que era Itachi

**Sakura (con algunas lágrimas):** Tiene que ser una broma, Naruto no pudo ser capturado

**Shizune:** Me temo que no es una broma, cuando Kakashi y los demás ninjas revisaron el lugar donde Sasuke y Naruto pelearon lograron encontrar el rastro de Itachi, al parecer él y sus compañeros se dirigían a la frontera del territorio del fuego

**Tsunade:** Por desgracia cuando llegaron a la frontera del Territorio de Fuego habían perdido el rastro de Naruto y Akatsuki

Sakura, Ino y Hinata estaban devastadas por la noticia, no podían creer que Naruto fuera capturado; por alguna "extraña" razón tanto Sakura como Ino al igual que Hinata empezaron a sentir un extraño dolor en su pecho

Gaara al notar todo el dolor que las chicas sentían por lo sucedido con Naruto aunque no lo admitiera era algo que no podía soportar por lo que trato de calmarlas un poco

**Gaara:** Puede que no me crean pero Naruto está bien, seguramente en estos momentos está en Uzushiogakure y créanme que bien

El escuchar que Naruto estaba bien hizo que las chicas se sintieran un poco mejor, pero cuando escucharon que Naruto estaba en Uzushiogakure les pareció algo realmente extraño. Ya que hasta donde sabían Uzushiogakure era una aldea que fue destruida hace varios años debido a las guerras, o al menos eso creían

**Sakura (un poco mejor):** ¿Pero por qué Naruto está en un sitio como ese?, si no me equivoco esa aldea dejo de existir hace años

**Ino:** Sakura tiene razón, según lo que nos contaron en la academia lo único que queda de esa aldea son solo ruinas

**Tsunade:** Normalmente así era, hasta hace algunos años

Tsunade les conto que hace algunos años un grupo de ninjas errantes habían llegado al territorio del Fuego, al parecer el grupo de Ninjas querían hablar con el feudal sobre un asunto de gran importancia, cuando el Señor feudal los recibió el Líder de los ninjas le pidió de la forma más amable y respetuosa el permiso de volver a fundar Uzushiogakure y así poder restablecer uno de los clanes más antiguos del territorio del Fuego; al principio el señor feudal no estaba seguro si debía aceptar esa oferta pero cuando vio que el Líder de los ninjas era del Clan Uzumaki además de ser un viejo amigo suyo les dio autorización

Tanto Gaara como los demás se impresionaron al escuchar que había más miembros del clan Uzumaki con vida ya que al único miembro con vida que conocían de ese Clan era Naruto

**-** Pero si la aldea del remolino había resurgido porque nadie ha sabido de ella en todos estos años.- Tanto Sakura como los demás estaban algo confundidos

**- Debido a la cantidad de enemigos que tenían debido al Clan Uzumaki debido a sus grandes habilidades de sellado la Aldea del remolino prefirió mantenerse oculta, los únicos que saben de su existencia es el Señor feudal del país del fuego, el Clan Senju y el Uzumaki**

Sakura al igual que los demás estaban impresionados, nunca imaginaron que un clan pudiera llegar a tener tantos enemigos, pero al escuchar sobre las habilidades del Clan Uzumaki Hinata y las demás chicas aún tenían una duda

**Hinata:** ¿Cuántos ninjas fueron enviados para rescatar a Naruto?

**Ino:** Hinata tiene razón, tratándose de Itachi y algunos miembros de Akatsuki seguramente debieron de enviar a varios ninjas para enfrentarlos

**Temari:** Según la información que nos dieron 3 de los mejores ninjas del Uzukage lograron rescatar a Naruto

**Kankuro:** Y al parecer no les costó mucho trabajo vencer a esos Akatsuki

El escuchar que solamente 3 ninjas lograron derrotar a Itachi y a sus compañeros sin el menor esfuerzo hizo que las chicas se sorprendieran bastante

Aunque a decir verdad a Sakura y a las demás chicas (Ino y Hinata) no confiaban mucho en los Ninjas de **Uzu**, ya que después de escuchar lo ocurrido les pareció algo extraño que no regresaran a Konoha para que atendieran las heridas de Naruto

**Sakura:** No es por ofender pero ¿Creen que podamos confiar en ellos?

**Tsunade:** Sé que con todo lo que ha ocurrido recientemente les es difícil confiar en el Uzukage, pero no deben preocuparse por Naruto, el día de ayer me llego una carta del propio Uzukage informándome que Naruto está bien y que en 3 días enviaría a 2 representantes para poder discutir algunos asuntos

Gracias a Tsunade Sakura y las chicas estaba un poco más tranquilas, aunque a decir verdad tenían cierta curiosidad en saber cómo le va a Naruto en Uzushiogakure

* * *

**Parque de la aldea**

Mientras continuaban con su recorrido Naruto, Fuu y Shana habían llegado al parque de la aldea para poder descansar y comer un poco de helado ya que desde que llegaron no habían comido

Después de conseguir algo de helado los 3 se sentaron en una de las bancas que había; mientras comían tranquilamente su helado Naruto les contaba a las chicas el tipo de bromas que solía hacer cuando estaba en la aldea, a decir verdad a Shana y a Fuu les encaba escuchar

**Fuu:** Para ser sincera me divierte escuchar

**Shana:** Concuerdo con Fuu, nunca pensé que conocería a alguien con el valor y habilidad de hacer ese tipo de bromas

**Naruto:** Sé que muchos solamente me veían como el contenedor del Kyubi, por lo que decidí que sería mejor ser considerado un chico problemático que un demonio

Al escuchar esas palabras Shana y Fuu se alegraron al saber que a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que soportar Naruto el siempre siguió adelante sin guardarle rencor a nadie

Después de seguir hablando un rato y de haber terminado de comerse su helado Shana estaba por mostrarles el resto de la aldea pero cuando estaban por irse a recorrer otras partes de la aldea apareció Yahiko con una expresión bastante sería, algo que no era muy normal en él, Shana al ver a su compañero de esa manera sabía que se trataba de algo serio

**Shana (seria):** ¿Qué sucede?

**Yahiko:** El Uzukage quiere hablar con Naruto y Fuu

**Naruto (serio):** ¿Es respeto a lo ocurrido con Akatsuki y el asunto de Fuu?

Cuando Yahiko afirmo que el Uzukage quería hablar con ellos sobre lo ocurrido y que además también quería hablar sobre la Jinchuriki del Nanabi Fuu empezó a ponerse nerviosa, estaba tan nerviosa que inconscientemente había abrazado a Naruto; Naruto al notar que Fuu estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que podría decidir el Uzukage trato de calmarla un poco dándole un cálido abrazo, por suerte el abrazo logro calmarla un poco

**-** Sé que estás nerviosa por lo que puede suceder, pero recuerda que sin importar lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado

**-** _Gracias_

**Torre del Uzukage**

Justo antes de entrar Naruto y Fuu se sorprendieron al sentir todo el chakra que emanaba el **Uzukage**; sin contar el poder que utilizaban sus Bijuus era la primera vez que sentían tanto poder en una sola persona

Kenshin y sus compañeros al ver las reacciones de ambos ya se esperaban que algo así pasara, aunque no los culpaban ya que a decir verdad la primera vez que sintieron el poder del Uzukage también estaban nerviosos

**Kenshin:** No deben alarmarse tanto, aunque el Uzukage tenga tanto poder normalmente suele ser un sujeto bastante tranquilo

**Yahiko:** Pero cuando lo vean creo que se llevaran una gran sorpresa

**Oficina del Uzukage**

Ya dentro de la oficina notaron que el uniforme Jounin del Uzukage era poco usual ya que además de tener cierto toque militar para las peleas tenía puesta una máscara Ambu de Lobo que solo cubría la parte superior de su cara, pero lo que les llamo bastante la atención a Naruto y a Fuu fue que la apariencia física del Uzukage por alguna razón les era bastante familiar pero con la máscara puesta les era difícil recordar

**-** _**Seguramente Yahiko les informo que necesitaba hablar con ustedes**_

**-** Así es, Yahiko nos mencionó que se trataba de algo importante

**-****¿Y de que quiere hablar?**- _Fuu contesto una voz un poco tímida_ (casi igual a Hinata)

El Uzukage les conto que debido a lo sucedido recientemente con Akatsuki Naruto debía de quedarse un tiempo en la aldea ya que aún no estaban totalmente seguros de cuánto tiempo soportaría el Sello que mantenía al Kyubi en Naruto por lo que había que realizar algunas pruebas, además también estaba el asunto de su nuevo Dōjutsu

Tras escuchar la oferta del Uzukage Naruto estuvo pensando por unos momentos ya que para él no era una decisión fácil, al final sabía que si quería derrotar a Akatsuki debía de entrenar su nuevo poder por lo que al final Acepto, aunque sabía que los miembros del Consejo de Konoha no estarían felices

**Uzukage:** No te preocupes por eso, el día de ayer envié una carta a Tsunade para explicarle lo ocurrido

Naruto estaba un poco más tranquilo al saber que las cosas poco a poco se solucionarían, pero Shana recordó algo de gran importancia

**Shana:** Por cierto ¿Qué sucederá con Fuu?, si trata de volver a su aldea no sabemos que pueda pasar, tal vez la traten como una ninja renegada o posiblemente traten de hacer algo con su Bijuu

Fuu empezara a ponerse bastante nerviosa ya que sabía que Shana tenía razón, ya que si regresaba a su aldea posiblemente tratarían de extraerle a su Bijuu y no era algo que le gustaría pasar nuevamente

El Uzukage al ver la tristeza y dolor de Fuu no iba a permitir que siguiera sufriendo de esa manera ya que sabía lo que alguien sufriera de esa manera y era algo que no iba a permitir

**Uzukage:** No deben preocuparse por eso, cuando me entere de lo sucedido sobre Akatsuki he decidido que Fuu puede vivir aquí y empezar una nueva vida

Esa noticia impresiono a todos en la oficina, sobre todo a Fuu ya que con su condición de Jinchuriki nunca espero que alguien fuera tan amable con ella

**Kenshin:** ¿Está seguro de eso Uzukage-sama?

**Uzukage:** Si Fuu vive aquí no solo podrá iniciar de 0, también podrá saber lo que es tener un hogar y además de tener una familia

El saber que ahora tenía un sitio al que podía llamar hogar y que ahora tenía gente a la que podía llamar familia hacia que Fuu se sintiera feliz

**Fuu (feliz):** Gracias Uzukage-Sama, le prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo

**Naruto:** Le debemos bastante por su ayuda

**Uzukage:** Descuiden después de todo no iba a permitir que alguien sufriera de esa manera, y no se preocupen por llamarme tan formalmente, pueden llamarme Taiga si lo desean

Kenshin y sus compañeros se sorprendieron bastante al escuchar eso, ya que era la primera vez que el Uzukage usaba su verdadero nombre después de mucho tiempo, pero luego recordaron que aún quedaba el asunto de la misión que involucraba a Naruto

**-** Sin ofender pero ¿Qué tiene que ver exactamente esta misión conmigo?

Lo que Naruto no se imaginaba era que la misión que está a punto de encomendarles Taiga a Yahiko y a Kenshin era que el resultado de la misión podría cambiar bastante su vida

**-** _1 día antes de que llegaran a la aldea había recibido 1 carta de la Hokage pidiendo que le explicara por qué Naruto estaba aquí ya que el consejo exigía saber por qué el chico Kyubi, una de sus mejores "armas" esté en Uzushiogakure y querían que lo regresaran de inmediato_

Claramente eso sorprendió bastante a todos los presentes en especial a Naruto, nunca imaginaron que el consejo de la aldea actuara de esa manera, aunque todos en la oficina sabían de antemano el comportamiento de algunos miembros del consejo

**Shana:** ¿Y qué es lo que piensa hacer?

**Taiga:** Viendo que la situación es demasiado delicada en este momento lo mejor será cumplir con lo que pide Tsunade por lo que enviare a 2 representantes a Konoha

Al saber lo delicado de la situación todos sabían que debían de tener mucho cuidado ya que un error podría ser fatal

**- ¿Ya ha pensado en quienes serán los representantes?**

**-** Después de pensarlo con cuidado he decidido que Kenshin y Yahiko serán los que representen a la aldea y al clan

Cuando Kenshin y Yahiko supieron que en 3 días debían de ir a Konoha como representantes no solo de Uzushiogakure si no también del Clan Uzumaki se sorprendieron bastante, nunca se imaginaron que serían escogidos para una misión tan importante

**Kenshin:** Descuide Uzukage-sama haremos lo posible para poder fortalecer los lazos de nuestras aldeas

**Yahiko:** Solo espero que el consejo no cause problemas con lo ocurrido con Akatsuki

Así Kenshin y sus compañeros salieron de la oficina para prepararse para la misión, después de que salieran Taiga pudo notar que Fuu y Naruto estaban mirando su máscara, era como si trataran de imaginar su rostro

**Taiga:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Fuu (nerviosa):** Es…este, nos preguntábamos si podría quitarse la máscara

**Taiga:** ¿Cuál es el motivo?

**Naruto:** Sin ofender pero por alguna razón nos recuerda mucho a alguien

El escuchar eso Taiga se puso algo nervioso ya que a pesar de usar máscara tanto Naruto como Fuu lograron darse cuenta de algo que muchos otros han ignorado pero sabía que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta

**- Bueno, supongo que está bien, pero solo me quitare la máscara una vez**

Cuando Taiga había retirado la máscara de su rostro tanto Fuu como Naruto habían quedado en Shock cuando vieron el rostro de Taiga

**Fuu:** ¿Esto tiene que ser una broma?

**Naruto:** Es casi idéntico al _Yondaime_

Naruto y Fuu no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, físicamente Taiga era idéntico a Minato a excepción de que era un poco más alto que Minato, su cabello estaba menos alborotado y sus ojos en lugar de ser azules eran de color Violeta

**Naruto:** ¿Cómo es posible que te parezcas tanto al Yondaime?

**Taiga:** El porque me parezco a _Yondaime_ es fácil, él y yo somos hermanos gemelos, además de ser tu tío

Naruto y a Fuu habían quedado en Shock, nunca imaginaron que el Yondaime tuviera un hermano gemelo y que además resultara ser el Uzukage, pero lo que los sorprendió más fue que el Uzukage fuera el tío de Naruto

* * *

**Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, seguramente no se esperaban que Minato tuviera un gemelo y que Naruto conociera a su tío**

**Y si alguien quiere saber si abra Harem para Naruto en esté Fic, la respuesta es sí, será un harem de mínimo d chicas , ya tengo en mente a 3 candidatas**

**Espero que envíen ****Reviews**** para saber que tanto les agrado este capítulo, también acepto algunas ideas y sugerencias sobre el harem para Naruto**


	6. Rumbo a Konoha

**Capítulo 6: Rumbo a Konoha**

* * *

**Nota:** En este capítulo tratare de incluir una pequeña escena de Harem para Naruto, aunque todavía soy nuevo escribiendo sobre Harem por lo que tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo; también acepto cualquier crítica o sugerencia para saber en dónde me equivoque y tratar de mejorar

* * *

Naruto y Fuu estaban en shock, aún no podían creer que frente a ellos estuviera el hermano gemelo del Yondaime, y que además de ser el Uzukage fuera pariente de Naruto

Después de recuperarse del Shock Naruto empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas que demostraban toda la felicidad y tristeza que había guardado en su interior por varios años, nunca en su vida imagino que al fin encontraría a alguien vivo de su familia; pero ciertamente Naruto quería saber porque Taiga nunca trato de ayudarlo cuando más lo necesitaba

**-** ¿Por qué?..., ¿Por qué si eras mi tío nunca fuiste por mí a la aldea?, ¿Tienes idea de lo que tuve que vivir?

Taiga al ver la tristeza de Naruto sabía que no sería nada fácil explicarle el motivo de porque lo dejo en la aldea y no pudo ayudarlo

**-** _**La verdad es que trate de ayudar a Naruto el día de su nacimiento, por desgracia la situación se había complicado más de lo que había anticipado**_

**-** ¿A qué se refiere?- Tanto Fuu como Naruto estaban confundidos

**-**_** Después de lo que ocurrió aquel día trate de llevarme a Naruto para que pudiera tener una vida normal, por desgracia Danzo y algunos miembros del consejo de la Aldea se había enterrado de lo ocurrido y trataron de aprovechar esa situación para su propio beneficio**_.- El solo recordar lo que sucedió aquel día provocaba una gran ira y al mismo tiempo una profunda tristeza en Taiga

* * *

**Flash Back**

_**Konoha (momentos después del Ataque del Kyubi)**_

Ya habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que Madara había atacado la aldea utilizando al Kyubi pero gracias al sacrificio del Yondaime las cosas iban regresando poco a poco a la normalidad; al final toda la aldea se reunió en el cementerio de la Aldea para honrar al Yondaime y a todos los Shinobis que dieron su vida para protegerlos

Lamentablemente cuando toda la aldea se enteró que Minato utilizando sus últimas fuerzas había sellado al Kyubi en Naruto muchos de los aldeanos y ninjas le exigían a Sarutobi que debían acabar con él, así acabarían con lo que el Yondaime había "comenzado"; Sarutobi al igual que algunos líderes de los clanes principales de la aldea que tenían un fuerte lazo de amistad con Minato estaban bastante molestos por la actitud que tenía la mayoría de los aldeanos

Pero el que estaba más molesto con todo esto era Taiga ya que a pesar del sacrificio de su hermano le parecía realmente hipócrita que la gente se dejara llevar por sus miedos y no fueran capaces de ver más allá, pero lo peor de todo era que trataban de condenar a Naruto cuando el no tuvo la culpa de lo ocurrido

**Torre del Hokage**

La mayoría de la aldea que estaba reunida frente a la torre estaba realmente molesta por la decisión de Sarutobi de no hacer nada en contra de Naruto, pero lo que más les molestaba era que Taiga aun siendo el hermano gemelo del Yondaime estaba del lado de Sarutobi; esperaban que con todo lo que había ocurrido al menos él pensara igual que ellos, pero para su desgracia no fue así

**Ninja 1:** Por favor Hokage-sama recapacítelo, está es la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con ese demonio

**Aldeano:** Usted sabe el peligro que representa si sigue vivo

Los aldeanos y ninjas que odiaban a Naruto tenían la esperanza de que el Hokage hiciera algo al respecto con lo que había ocurrido, para su desgracia sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que Sarutobi ni Taiga tenían la intención de hacer nada en contra de Naruto

Después de lo ocurrido y ver como la mayor parte de la aldea solamente se dejaba llevar por el odio y el temor Sarutobi y Taiga sabían que debían de hacer algo con respecto al asunto de Naruto como Jinchuriki

**Sala del Consejo**

A petición de Sarutobi y Taiga todos los líderes de los clanes principales al igual que Danzo y los consejeros de Sarutobi se habían reunido para poder discutir el asunto sobre Naruto

**Danzo:** Es mejor que tengan una buena razón para avernos reunido

**Taiga:** La razón del porque los reunimos aquí es para discutir el asunto sobre Naruto y poder llegar a un acuerdo

El saber que debían decidir sobre el asunto de Naruto y el Kyubi era algo que no les agradaba a muchos en el consejo, lamentablemente muchos vieron que sería la oportunidad perfecta para aprovechar la situación a su favor. Un buen ejemplo de esto sería Danzo ya que tenía en mente apoderarse discretamente del poder del Kyubi

**Sarutobi:** Lo justo sería que cada miembro del consejo diera su opinión sobre el asunto

**Homura:** Esa me parece una buena idea, así será más fácil llegar a un acuerdo

Cada miembro dio su opinión sobre el asunto, los que eran amigos de Minato apoyaban las decisiones de Taiga y Sarutobi de no hacer nada contra Naruto; claramente eso provocó el enojo del lado civil, lamentablemente cuando fue su turno de dar a conocer su opinión mencionaron algunas cosas que enfurecieron bastante a Taiga y a los demás

**-** Creo que lo mejor sería acabar con ese demonio mientras aun tengamos oportunidad

**- Eso sería lo mejor, así nos aseguraríamos de completar lo que dejo pendiente el Yondaime**

**-** _Una vez que el "demonio" deje de existir estaremos a salvo y no tendremos que preocuparnos más_

Taiga harto de la estupideces que decían varios de los miembros del consejo decidió intervenir en el asunto, ya que no permitiría que el sacrificio que realizo su hermano fuera en vano

**- Ya he suficiente, no permitiré que sigan hablando de esa manera**

**-** Por favor cálmate Taiga, sé que estas molesto pero trata de tranquilizarte.- Aunque no lo mostrara Sarutobi también estaba bastante molesto

**- **_**Taiga si fueras tan amable explícanos porque este asunto es tan delicado para ti**_.- Homura al igual que algunos miembros del consejo estaban algo confundidos por el comportamiento de Taiga con respecto al asunto de Naruto

**- Por ningún motivo permitiré que el hijo de Minato sufra por su culpa**

Muchos en la reunión se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, nunca se imaginaron que Minato sería capaz de utilizar a su propio hijo para sellar a semejante bestia, pero luego de escuchar que Minato escogió a su propio hijo para que fuera Jinchuriki porque confiaba que algún día usara ese poder para ayudar a otros hizo que muchos en el consejo cambiaran un poco su forma de pensar

**- ¿Y qué es lo que sugieres que hagamos?, recuerda que no sabemos si en algún momento el Kyubi pueda tomar posesión del cuerpo de ese chiquillo, lo mejor sería tratar de prevenir a los demás sobre el peligro que representa.-** Danzo esperaba que con su argumento pudiera apoderarse en algún momento del poder del Kyubi, por desgracia las cosas no salieron como esperaba

**- **Sé que muchos aquí no pueden olvidar lo ocurrido y que les es imposible perdonar al Kyubi por la cantidad de muertes que causo, pero no me parece justo que acusa de su miedo sentencien a un inocente a una vida llena de soledad y desprecio por algo que no tuvo la culpa; nadie merece sufrir semejante infierno por algo que no tuvo la culpa

El escuchar eso hizo que muchos en la reunión se pusieran a pensar en las palabras de Taiga, el solo pensar en el sufrimiento que Naruto tuviera que soportar en el futuro era algo que muchos no soportaban. Al final la mayoría había decidido apoyar los ideales de Taiga y Sarutobi de no hacer nada contra Naruto

**-** Pero para asegurarnos de que así sea creare una ley para evitar que alguien trate de revelar aunque sea una pequeña parte de información solo para dañar a Naruto

**- ¿Y qué clase de ley?- **Danzo conociendo a Sarutobi sabía que el sería un estorbo para su planes en el futuro

**-** Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es prohibirles a los aldeanos que divulguen sobre el estado de Jinchuriki de Naruto. Todo aquel que llegue a romper está ley será sentenciado a muerte

Después de pensarlo por unos minutos muchos del consejo votaron a favor de las peticiones de Taiga y Sarutobi, por lo menos así Naruto tendrá una vida lo más normal posible para un Jinchuriki

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

**-** _**Por desgracia tiempo después me entere que a pesar de los deseos de Minato y de los esfuerzos de Sarutobi la mayor parte de la aldea solo veía a Naruto como un demonio y no como un ser humano, y lo peor de todo parece que Danzo lo había planeado desde el principio**_

**-** ¿Pero que ganaría ese vejestorio con todo eso?- Fuu estaba realmente molesta de que por culpa de Danzo Naruto tuviera que soportar un infierno

**-**_** Por lo visto esperaba que con todo ese sufrimiento Naruto perdiera el control sobre sí mismo y con el poder del Kyubi atacara a varios de los aldeanos y ninjas que lo trataban mal; esperaba que con lo sucedido le permitieran tener bajo custodia a Naruto para poder "entrenarlo" y así poder apoderarse del poder del Bijuu más poderoso**_

El saber que Danzo lo había planeado todo provoco que Naruto empezara a sentir una gran ira, por ningún motivo perdonaría a Danzo por lo que había hecho

Fuu al ver que Naruto estaba bastante molesto trato de calmarlo de algún modo pero no sabía cómo lograrlo; después de pensarlo bien lo abrazo para tratar de calmarlo aunque fuera un poco, gracias a eso Naruto se tranquilizó un poco

Justo en ese momento Taiga sintió que algo no iba bien por lo que se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina y se quedó parado sin hacer nada por algunos segundos, Fuu y Naruto no comprendían lo que intentaba hacer pero cuando Taiga abrió la puerta tanto Yahiko como Shana cayeron al piso y detrás de ellos estaba Kenshin recargado en la pared

**-** Auch, mi cabeza.- Lentamente Shana se reponía de la caída

**-** _Por eso te dije que era mala idea espiar de esta forma, además no está bien espiar a los demás_

**-** Si claro, y me lo dice el pervertido que siempre trata de espiar en las aguas termales

**-**_ ¿Qué dijiste pequeña mocosa?_- Una de las cosas que más odiaba Yahiko era que Shana lo llamara pervertido

**-** Ya me escuchaste bien pervertido

Antes de que pudieran continuar con su discusión ambos pudieron sentir una especie de aura asesina, lentamente y con cierto temor voltearon a ver a Taiga, cuando lo vieron pudieron ver que tenía una expresión un tanto sería

**-** Por lo visto a ustedes 2 nunca se les quitara la costumbre de espiar

**- Mis disculpas Taiga-sama, trate de evitar que espiran pero ya sabe cómo son cuando se trata de espiar a los demás**

Ante lo dicho por Kenshin tanto Yahiko como Shana estaban por quejarse pero al ver la expresión de Taiga decidieron que lo mejor era callarse, aunque por más que odiaran admitirlo sabían Kenshin tenía razón sobre sus costumbres de espiar de vez en cuando

**Yahiko:** Lo sentimos mucho Taiga-Sama sinceramente queríamos saber lo que había ocurrido aquel día cuando Madara había interferido en el momento en el momento en el que el embarazo de Kushina había finalizado

**Shana:** Yahiko tiene razón, recuerde que Naruto al igual que Fuu ahora son parte de nuestra familia y es por eso que si queremos comprenderlos mejor es necesario que sepamos lo que tuvieron que soportar en sus vidas

Taiga al escuchar eso se tranquilizó ya que por más extraño que pareciera en el fondo sabía que Yahiko y Shana tenían razón, Naruto al igual que Fuu ahora formaban parte de una nueva familia, y si llegaran a formar un equipo con Yahiko y los demás lo indicado sería que se conocieran mejor

Pero cuando Yahiko había mencionado a Kushina Naruto al igual que Fuu recordaron que cuando recorrían la aldea la gente parecía tenerle bastante respeto a Naruto lo cual les parecía un poco extraño por lo que decidieron preguntar sin saber que se sorprenderían bastante con lo que descubrirían

**Yahiko:** Justo como se los habíamos dicho antes la madre de Naruto era muy querida aquí antes de que fuera a vivir a Konoha

**Kenshin:** Por eso cuando todos se enteraron que Kushina estaba por ser madre todos en la aldea estaban felices, claro hasta que Madara interfirió aquel día

**Shana:** Cuando se enteraron de lo que había sucedido fue un duro golpe para todos en la aldea, ese día habían perdido a 2 seres queridos

Escuchar eso hizo que Naruto y Fuu se pusieran bastante tristes, se sentían muy mal por haber hecho que Kenshin y los demás recordaran un mal recuerdo, pero esa sensación de tristeza desapareció cuando Taiga menciono con cierta tristeza que gracias al sacrificio de Minato y Kushina Naruto fue capaz de sobrevivir, por lo menos el saber que el hijo de Kushina y Minato seguía vivo era algo que todos en la aldea agradecían

El saber que su madre a pesar de los problemas que tuvo que soportar de pequeña era muy querida y que además nunca se daba por vencida hacia que Naruto se alegrara bastante

**- **Ahora creo que lo mejor sería que se retiraran a descansar ya que ha sido un duro viaje, además Kenshin y Yahiko deben estar listos para ir a Konoha, y para poder evitar problemas Naruto también debería de ir

El saber que Naruto tenía que ir a Konoha puso bastante nerviosos a todos los demás ya que tenían el presentimiento de que si él regresaba a la aldea posiblemente Danzo trataría de hacer algo

**- Es una locura enviar a Naruto en estás circunstancia, es posible que cuando Naruto ponga un pie en la aldea Danzo y algunos miembros del consejo traten de hacer lo posible por mantenerlo en la aldea contra su voluntad, posiblemente lo encarcelen**

**- **_**Estoy consiente de los riesgos que eso implica, pero es posible que si no ven a Naruto resulte difícil hacer un tratado con Tsunade, además es seguro que si Naruto no va con Kenshin y Yahiko a la reunión es posible Danzo al igual que algunos miembros del consejo no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados y posiblemente traten de hacer algo al respecto**_

Al principio Kenshin y los demás no estaba seguros de que fuera una buena idea que Naruto regresara a la aldea en un momento como este, aunque sabían que Taiga tenía razón, sabían que si los miembros del consejo no veían que Taiga cumplió su parte del trato hacer un tratado de alianza con Konoha sería algo realmente difícil por lo que al final tuvieron que aceptar

**- Solo espero que todo salga bien**

**- **Con su permiso nos retiramos

Justo cuando estaban por retirarse para poder descansar tanto Naruto como Fuu recordaron algo de gran importancia, con todo lo sucedido habían olvidado por completo que no tenían donde quedarse y lo peor era que no conocían la aldea y no sabían dónde podían pasar la noche. Para su suerte Taiga ya tenía previsto eso

**-** **No se preocupen, sabía que un problema así se presentaría, por eso he decidido que lo mejor sería que ambos vivieran por un tiempo con Shana **

Todos se sorprendieron por la noticia, no se esperaban que Taiga lograra anticiparse a una situación como esa; aunque a decir verdad tanto Fuu como Shana se sonrojaron bastante

**-** Taiga-sama ¿Está seguro de eso?

**- Estoy seguro de que Naruto y Fuu al ser ambos Jinchurikis estarían más cómodos si viven en el mismo lugar**

Nadie podía negar eso pero aun así Kenshin y Yahiko estaban algo confundidos del porque Naruto y Fuu debían vivir con Shana ya que ellos mismos podían cuidarlos

**- **¿Cree que sea una buena idea dejarlos con Shana?, usted sabe cómo podía actuar

**- No lo tomen personal pero no creo que Naruto y Fuu se sientan cómodos con ustedes**

**-**_ ¿A qué se refiere con sentirse cómodos?_- Ahora Kenshin y Yahiko estaban más confundidos que antes

**- Kenshin, si no mal recuerdo tu hogar no es lo suficientemente grande para que vivan 3 personas por lo que sería un lugar realmente pequeño. Además si dejo que Naruto viva con Yahiko es posible que adquiera su clásico hábito de estar espiando de manera indebida, además no sé qué tipo de efecto tenga en Fuu**

Yahiko al escuchar que Taiga lo llamo pervertido de manera indirecta inmediatamente se sentó en un rincón de la oficina con un aura depresiva haciendo círculos en el suelo

**- Shana será mejor que prepares todo para…** - Justo en ese momento Taiga y los demás chicos vieron que tanto Shana como Fuu estaban actuando algo extrañas

Shana y Fuu al saber que Naruto se quedaría un tiempo viviendo con ellas provoco que ambas adquirieran un nuevo tono de Rojo jamás visto, claro que ambas sabían que debían compartirlo pero al ser amigas ese no era ningún problema; por desgracia esos pensamientos provocaron que su imaginación volara bastante hasta el punto de pensar cosas bastante eróticas de lo que podrían hacer al lado de Naruto, fue tanta su imaginación que ambas terminaron desmayándose con un fuerte sonrojo al igual que un leve rastro de sangre en su nariz

Al ver la reacción de las chicas hizo que todos los hombres en la oficina les saliera una gota en la nuca estilo Anime, solamente Taiga, Kenshin y sobretodo Yahiko tenían una fuerte corazonada de lo que posiblemente viviría Naruto a partir de este punto, aunque claramente el tiempo que Naruto paso al lado de Jiraiya le dieron una leve idea

**-** **No sé si tome la decisión correcta, ¿Será seguro que Naruto viva solo con 2 chicas?, Posiblemente eso provoque se convierta en un pervertido, aunque no creo que eso suceda, ¿O sí?-** Taiga se cuestionaba mentalmente si era correcta su decisión

**- **_**Tal parece que Naruto tendrá bastante diversión que muchos chicos desearían tener, si Jiraiya-Sensei estuviera aquí estaría muy orgulloso**_.- Tristemente el haber pasado mucho tiempo con Jiraiya en su niñez provoco que Yahiko heredara parte de su personalidad pervertida

**-** No sé porque, pero tengo el extraño presentimiento de que mi viva será un poco más activa de lo que ha sido antes, tal vez deba pedirle a Ero-Sennin consejos de que hacer.- Lamentablemente en Naruto era el mismo caso que Yahiko, aunque la única diferencia entre los 2 era que Naruto está en proceso de convertirse en un pervertido

* * *

**Casa de Shana**

Justo antes de que Yahiko y Kenshin se retiraran para prepararse para la misión Yahiko había decidido vengarse de Shana por haberlo llamado pervertido por lo que se le ocurrió hacer una pequeña broma, una broma que seguro haría volar nuevamente la imaginación de la chicas y en este caso también la imaginación de Naruto

**-** Antes de irme sería creo que les diera un pequeño consejo

**- ¿Qué clase de consejo?-** Conociendo a Yahiko Shana tenía una ligera idea de lo que planeaba decir

**-** Creo sería una nueva experiencia para ustedes si los 3 durmieran la 1° noche en la misma habitación

Automáticamente Naruto, Shana y Fuu se habían sonrojado bastante por la "sugerencia" de Yahiko. El saber que debían de compartir la misma habitación los ponía bastante nerviosos, pero de los 3 Naruto era el que estaba más nervioso ya que era la primera vez debía dormir en la misma habitación con 2 chicas

**Shana (súper sonrojada y nerviosa):** ¿Pero que dices?… No eres más que maldito pervertido

**Yahiko:** Será mejor que lo piensen

Por algunos segundos Shana se quedó pensando en lo dicho por Yahiko, por más pervertido que pareciera Shana empezaba a creer que tal vez la sugerencia de Yahiko no era tan mala; después de pensarlo bien decidió no desaprovechar esa oportunidad por lo que ideo un plan, y de paso le contaría a Fuu lo que tenía en mente

**Habitación de Shana**

Cuando entraron Naruto y Fuu notaron que en la habitación de Shana ya estaba prepara ya que en el suelo estaban 3 sacos de dormir

**- Será mejor que te pongas esto.-** Shana había sacado de un pergamino una pijama y se le había entregado a Naruto

Naruto estaba confundido, pero Shana le mencionó que era un regalo de parte de Taiga, después de mirar algunos segundos la pijama Naruto entro al baño para poder vestirse y dejar que Fuu y Shana se pusieran también las pijamas para dormir

Mientras Naruto se ponía la pijama en el baño Shana le contaba a Fuu lo que tenía planeado, tras escuchar el plan tanto Shana como Fuu tenían una sonrisa pervertida

Cuando Naruto salió ya vestido con el pijama y vio a Shana y a Fuu en pijama casi sufre una hemorragia nasal, ambas usaban un pantalón de color azul que llegaba a las rodillas además de una camisa oscura corta que dejaba a la vista sus ombligos

**- ¿Por qué están vestidas de esa forma?- **Naruto hacia lo posible para que no saliera sangre por su nariz

**- **Por nada en especial.- Fuu había sonreído de una forma tierna que hizo que Naruto tuviera más problemas para contener la hemorragia nasal

**-**_** Solo queríamos darte una pequeña sorpresa**_

Tanto Fuu como Shana lentamente habían abrazado cada una un brazo Naruto de una manera bastante cariñosa y habían hecho que sentara en el saco de dormir; debido a la cercanía de ambas chicas Naruto estaba bastante nervioso

**- Chicas, creo que lo mejor sería que descansáramos**

**-** Creo que tienes razón, aunque con tu apariencia de Zorro pareces casi un peluche y sería bueno saber cómo se siente abrazarte mientras duermo

**-**_** Apuesto que sería cómodo dormir abrazando a alguien con un pelaje de Zorro tan suave**_

Shana y Fuu se habían acercado tanto de manera cariñosa a Naruto con el abrazo que él podía sentir como sus brazos estaban justo entre los pechos de ambas chicas lo cual provocaba que su imaginación volara

Era tanta la presión que Naruto luchaba por controlar sus impulsos masculinos. Al final Naruto no pudo soportar más y se desmayó sobre su saco de dormir con una severa hemorragia nasal. Al ver que su plan funciono tanto Shana como Fuu se durmieron al lado de Naruto, cada una abrazándolo de un brazo, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla

* * *

**Mente de Naruto**

Naruto al despertar pudo percatarse que estaba nuevamente en su subconsciente, después de caminar entre los pasillos llego a la jaula del Kyubi, pero al acercarse pudo ver que el Kyubi no estaba, ni siquiera podía sentir su presencia

Justo en ese momento desde el interior de la jaula del Kyubi un inmenso resplandor rojo segó por algunos segundos a Naruto, cuando el brillo desapareció Naruto pudo ver que al otro lado de la jaula del Kyubi había una persona pero lo que le llamo la atención de aquella persona era su apariencia:

Era un hombre de aproximadamente entre 20 y 25 años, su cabello además de ser largo era rojo, poseía un especie de camisa sin mangas, pero al ver las marcas en sus mejillas y el color de sus ojos por alguna razón se le hacia familiar

**- ¿Quién eres?**

**- **_**Me parece una verdadera lástima que no me reconozcas, pero no te culpo, después de todo nunca había utilizado mi forma humana desde que estoy sellado en ti**_

Antes esas palabras Naruto se sorprendió bastante al ver que la persona que estaba frente a él era el Kyubi

**- ¿Cómo es posible que luzcas de esa forma?**

**-**_** Algo que no sabe mucha gente es que cada Bijuu tiene una forma humana al igual que un nombre propio**_

Durante algunos minutos Naruto había aprendido bastantes cosas sobre los Bijuus como cuáles eran sus nombres o qué tipo de naturaleza de Chakra utilizaban; aunque al no poder dejar de pensar en lo que el consejo haría cuando el llegara decidió preguntarle a Kurama si sabía qué hacer

**- Oye ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que consejo intente hacer?**

**- Conociendo al consejo les será muy difícil a **_**esos 2 (refiriéndose a Yahiko y Kenshin) lograr que no hagan nada en tu contra, pero una vez que llegues a la aldea debes tener extremo cuidado con Danzo**_

Naruto sabía que convencer al consejo no sería nada fácil ya que sabía de ante mano que era odiado por algunos miembros del consejo, sin mencionar que algunos solo están interesados en conseguir más poder, pero la voz de Kurama lo saco de sus pensamientos

**- **_**Pero al ser el último del clan Uzumaki es posible que el consejo trate de hacer que restaures el clan**_

**- ¿Y cómo esperan que haga eso?- **Naruto pronto se llevara una gran sorpresa

**- **_**Para que puedas reconstruir el Clan es posible que el consejo te pedirá que escojas a varias prometidas y en un futuro tengas varios hijos con ellas **_

Naruto había quedado en Shock, ya que la sola idea de tener a varias chicas como novias era el sueño de cualquier hombre, ahora sabía que Sasuke de cierta manera era muy afortunado porque posiblemente él tenga la misma suerte con respecto de tener varias novias, claro si es que logra sobrevivir a su club de fans ya que seguramente todas esas chicas desearan ser esposas de Sasuke y ser las madres de sus hijos

Mientras seguían conversando de vez en cuando Kurama le mencionaba a Naruto con cierto tono pervertido que sería bueno que se divirtiera un poco con Fuu y Shana lo cual provocaba que Naruto se quejara muy sonrojado y con un leve sangrado en la nariz

Antes de darse cuenta Naruto empezó a desaparecer ya que Kurama le mencionó que era hora de despertar; antes de desaparecer completamente Naruto alcanzo a escuchar que Kurama había mencionado algo

* * *

**- Antes de retirarme déjame decirte que cuando despiertes es posible que recibas una sorpresa muy "especial" de esas chicas**

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto se había levantado temprano ya que era el día en el que debía partir con Yahiko y Kenshin

**- Bien será mejor que desayune algo rápido, tengo que prepararme lo más rápido posible, aunque me pregunto que habrá querido decir Kurama cuando dijo que al despertar recibiría una sorpresa muy "especial" **

Pero justo cuando trato de moverse pudo notar que tanto Fuu y Shana estaban profundamente dormidas abrazando sus brazos, también pudo notar que ambas tenían un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa de felicidad; al ver lo muy tranquilas que se veían pensó que ambas se veían muy lindas cuando dormían, pero al ver que ambas estaban demasiado cerca de el Naruto empezó a tener varios pensamientos pervertidos

**- Sera mejor que deje de pensar en eso y me prepare para la misión.-** Con mucho cuidado Naruto logro separarse de las chicas sin despertarlas

Rápidamente Naruto había preparado algo ligero para desayunar y poder estar listo, le hubiera encantado comer algo de su preciado ramen pero para su desgracia Shana no tenía nada de ramen por lo que tuvo que conformarse con un tazón de cereal

Al paso de unos minutos Shana y Fuu habían despertado y pudieron ver que Naruto estaba a punto de salir lo cual las puso algo tristes ya que no querían que nada malo le sucediera

**- **_**¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea que vayas?-**_Fuu al igual que Shana estaba muy preocupada

**- **Esto es algo que debo hacer

**- Pero sabes lo que consejo podría tratar de hacerte por ser el último miembro del clan Uzumaki, posiblemente debas escoger varias prometidas**

En ese instante Naruto recordó la conversación que tuvo con Kurama sobre el asunto de tener a varias prometidas, luego recordó que Shana y Fuu han sido muy amables con él desde que llego a la aldea y a decir verdad le encantaba estar con ellas

**- No se preocupen si eso sucede créanme que si debo escoger las elegiría a ustedes 2, no solo como prometidas sino también como novias, también me asegurare de que el consejo no trate de hacerles nada, esa es una promesa que no pienso romper**

Tanto Fuu como Shana al saber que serían las novias de Naruto cuando el regresara se habían sonrojado bastante ya que estaban muy felices de que Naruto las quisiera de esa manera. Aunque claramente ambas chicas tuvieron sueños un poco pervertidos sobre Naruto la noche anterior

**Entrada de la aldea**

Cuando Naruto llego a la entrada de la aldea pudo ver que Kenshin y Yahiko lo estaban esperando para poder partir

**-**_** Es bueno saber que llegaste a tiempo para partir**_

**- **Por ningún motivo iba a faltar a algo tan importante, además anoche dormir temprano para poder despertar a tiempo

Ante lo dicho por Naruto Yahiko empezó a imaginarse cosas un tanto pervertidas de lo que pudo haber ocurrido en la habitación de Shana por lo que pensó que sería divertido molestar un poco a Naruto

**- Al parecer dormiste muy cómodo ya que por lo visto tuviste una experiencia bastante agradable con Fuu y Shana**

Al recordar que había dormido con 2 chicas lindas abrazándolo toda la noche hizo que Naruto se sonrojara lo que causo algunas risas de parte de Kenshin y de Yahiko, aunque en el fondo ambos estaban algo orgulloso con el progreso de Naruto con las chicas

**Kenshin:** Lo mejor será que partamos de una vez, si utilizamos algo de chakra nos tomara aproximadamente un 1 día ½ llegar a la aldea

Justo cuando estaban por partir a Konoha Kenshin pudo notar que Naruto estaba algo preocupado

**-** No debes preocuparte tanto, estoy seguro que una vez que les expliquemos todo lo ocurrido a la Hokage ella entenderá

**-** _Eso espero, pero considerando como son algunos miembros del Consejo de aldea estoy seguro de que solo buscaran la forma de conseguir_

Así los 3 partieron lo más rápido que pudieron rumbo a Konoha para poder solucionar algunos problemas sin saber que cuando llegaran recibirían una gran sorpresa, aunque cuando Naruto llegue a la aldea recibirá una pequeña sorpresa bastante agradable de parte de varias chica

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este episodio, también espero que les haya gustado la pequeña escena de Harem de Naruto y envíen Reviews, También acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias y poder mejorar


	7. Un encuentro inesperado

**Capítulo 7: Un encuentro inesperado **

Ya había transcurrido un par de horas desde que Naruto y los demás partieron hacia Konoha para tratar de arreglar la situación, durante el camino Kenshin y los demás utilizaron chakra para acelerar más el paso ya que debían de llegar a la Aldea de la Hoja en menos de 3 días y el tiempo se agotaba

Lo que ninguno de los 3 sabía era que en Konoha las cosas estaban bastante tensas y posiblemente podían empeorar

* * *

**Konoha**

La situación en la aldea era bastante delicada, después de la misión de rescatar a Sasuke todos en la Aldea se enteraron de la batalla ocurrida entre Sasuke y Naruto en el Valle del Fin (o al menos una parte ya que Tsunade había logrado omitir la parte donde Naruto fue capturado por Akatsuki)

Muchos en la aldea **(**los que odiaban a Naruto**)** estaban bastante molestos de que aun después de la pelea Naruto seguía con vida y sobre todo que lograra derrotar a Sasuke

Pero al escuchar que Naruto no regreso con el resto del Equipo pensaron que tal vez Sasuke logro acabar con el antes de ser rescatado. Muchos agradecían que después de haber cumplido una misión tan peligrosa El último Uchiha lograra "acabar" con el chico Kyubi

Al saber que el "demonio" había "muerto" alegro a varios ya que no "volverían" a preocuparse por tener que vivir con el contenedor del Kyubi; claro que había quienes no estaban de acuerdo, sabían que Sasuke no sería capaz de hacer algo así y que Naruto aún seguía con vida

Pero toda alegría o ira por lo sucedido término cuando todos en la aldea se enterraron de lo que había sucedido después de la batalla entre Sasuke y Naruto. De algún modo la información sobre lo sucedido recientemente con Akatsuki se esparció por toda la aldea en poco tiempo

Varios ninjas y aldeanos (Al menos los que nos estaban enterrados de lo sucedido) estaban bastante aterrados, ya que con la captura de Naruto sabían que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Kyubi fuese liberado; lo que la mayoría de la aldea desconocía sobre lo sucedido era que Kenshin y sus compañeros lograron rescatar a Naruto

_**Hospital**_

Tras un arduo trabajo de Tsunade y el resto de los ninjas médicos las heridas de Neji y los demás habían logrado sanar y solo necesitaban descansar un par de días. Claro que a diferencia de Neji y los demás, Sasuke ya había logrado mejorar gracias a la ayuda del Sello Maldito

Pero por orden de Danzo y los consejeros Sasuke debía de permanecer en el hospital por un tiempo indefinido ya que debían asegurarse que el Sello Maldito no tuviera repercusiones sobre él

_**Habitación de Sasuke**_

Sasuke se encontraba descansando, aunque a decir verdad estaba bastante molesto; después de enterrarse de lo sucedido con Danzo tenía un fuerte deseo de matarlo

**-** **Ese vejestorio, me asegurare de que pague por lo que hizo**.- Sasuke estaba tan molesto que inconscientemente activo el Sharingan

Justo cuando Sasuke trato de levantarse sintió una gran presión en el cuello, él sabía que debido al Sello no podía usar libremente su chakra, por alguna razón desde que peleo con Naruto en el Valle del Fin el sello actuaba de forma diferente, ya que sentía como una gran parte de su chakra había cambiado; al no poder hacer nada en las condiciones en las que estaba lo único que podía hacer era descansar

Al paso de unos minutos Sakura había llegado a visitarlo como siempre lo hacía desde que lo trajeron devuelta a la aldea, pero al ver a Kakashi le pareció algo extraño. Pero al fijar mejor su vista Sasuke pudo ver claramente que tanto Sakura como Kakashi estaban bastante serios

**- ¿Qué sucede?**

Sakura no sabía cómo decirle a Sasuke lo que ocurría, ya que ella no soportaba la idea de que Sasuke hiciera una locura si se enteraba; Kakashi al ver que Sakura no era capaz de decir algo tan difícil decidió que lo mejor era que le diera a Sasuke la noticia

**- **Seguramente ya te enteraste sobre lo ocurrido con Naruto

**- Escuche que algunos ninjas lo rescataron y que ahora mismo está en la Aldea del Remolino**

Kakashi también le había informado que debido a lo sucedido el Uzukage había enviado a 2 representantes para discutir con Tsunade y el Consejo y tratar de resolver el asunto sobre Naruto

Al escuchar sobre la reunión Sasuke se sorprendió bastante, nunca se imaginó que las cosas se complicarían bastante pero considerando todo lo que ha sucedido tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la reunión

**- ¿Y qué es lo que sucederá?**

**-** No estoy seguro, pero es posible que la situación actual Tsunade deba tomar una difícil decisión sobre lo que se deba hacer con respecto a Naruto

Sasuke empezó a tener un mal presentimiento, sabía perfectamente que la reunión Danzo y la mayoría del consejo buscaría la forma de aprovechar la situación a su favor y eso era algo que debía de impedir ya que era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas empeoraran

* * *

**Bosques del País del Fuego**

Después de avanzar por horas sin descanso desde la mañana Kenshin y los demás habían logrado recorrer más de la mitad del camino, Aunque la verdad era que mientras más avanzaban por el bosque Naruto por alguna extraña razón sentía un raro presentimiento de algo andaba mal, era como si alguien cercano a él estuviera en peligro

Debido a todo el chakra que utilizaron desde la mañana Yahiko y los demás estaban muy cansados por lo que decidieron descansar para comer algo y poder recuperar energía; para su suerte lograron encontrar un pequeño lago donde además de poder abastecerse de agua había una gran cantidad de frutas en los arboles

Mientras Yahiko y Kenshin discutían de lo que debían de hacer una vez que llegaran a la aldea recordaron algo de gran importancia que habían pasado por alto y que podría causar serios problemas una vez que llegaran a Konoha:

* * *

**Olvidaron por completo que Naruto ahora poseía rasgos de ****Yokai**

* * *

Obviamente el tener presente ese problema era algo bastante serio ya que si Naruto llega a la aldea con su apariencia actual podría causar un gran alboroto

**- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?, si me ven con está apariencia estaré en serios problemas**.- Naruto estaba realmente alarmado, si de por si la mayoría de la aldea lo llamaba Chico Zorro o Demonio Kitsune por ser el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, ahora con su apariencia posiblemente la aldea piense que fue poseído completamente por Kurama

**-** No debes perder la paciencia, debe de existir un método para solucionar esto

**- **_**Pues piensa en algo rápido**_

Kenshin y Yahiko al ver que era un asunto realmente delicado hicieron todo lo posible para solucionar el problema; durante casi 1 hora Yahiko y Kenshin trataron de utilizar varias técnicas de sellado para tratar de ocultar los rasgos más notorios de Yokai pero todo fue inútil ya que el resultado era el mismo, el efecto de los sellos solo funcionaba por un lapso muy corto de tiempo, incluso aún utilizando el Jutsu de Transformación los rasgos de Yokai no desaparecían

Con algo de esfuerzo Naruto logro ocultar sus orejas de Zorro utilizando su protector frontal, pero aun así quedaba el problema de la cola, sin importar las veces que intentara ocultar su cola dentro de su ropa aún era notable; muy pronto empezaron a quedarse sin ideas por lo que la única opción que quedaba era pedirle ayuda a Kurama con la esperanza de que tuviera la solución

Cuando Naruto llego a la Jaula del Kyubi pudo notar que Kurama estaba en una especie de meditación bastante profunda por lo que decidió esperar; durante varios minutos Kurama siguió meditando, Naruto no estaba muy seguro del porque Kurama meditaba pero estaba seguro que eso lo ayudaría con su problema

Kurama permaneció meditando bastante tiempo, después de meditar lo suficiente Kurama fue capaz de encontrar la razón del porque Naruto tenía aquellos rasgos y del porque las técnicas de sellado no eran tan eficaces

**- Parece que debido a lo sucedido con Akatsuki** **de algún modo parte de mi esencia se mezcló con tu chakra lo que provoca una especie de interferencia en las técnicas de sellado **

**-** ¿Tienes alguna idea del porque sucede esto?

Naruto esperaba que Kurama le explicara por qué no podía cambiar su aspecto físico, aunque al escuchar la respuesta se sorprendería bastante

**- Después de analizarlo con cuidado parece que debido a la esencia del Nanabi el vínculo del sello que nos une sufrió una especie de alteración lo que provoca que mi chakra causante esos cambios en ti**

**-** ¿A qué te refieres?- Naruto estaba algo confundido

Kurama le explico que el sello que los mantenía unidos estaba por romperse debido a los daños causados por la técnica de extracción; debido a la gran cantidad de Chakra que el sello estaba liberando Kenshin y los demás tuvieron serios problemas para poder estabilizar el poder del sello, pero al momento en el que Fuu utilizo su chakra de Bijuu para salvarlo de algún modo el Sello había asimilado una pequeña parte del Chakra del Nanabi; debido a la presencia del chakra de otro Bijuu en sus _**Tenketsu**_ el sello empezó a sufrir algunos cambios

Una vez que el sello se estabilizo gran parte de su chakra Yokai se había mezclado con su Chakra; al parecer el haber adquirido una gran cantidad de esencia Yokai había adquirido nuevas habilidades

Pero debido a la influencia Yokai que recorría los _**Tenketsu**_ de Naruto su cuerpo al igual que apariencia habían sufrido cambios drásticos, era como si una parte de su ADN de algún modo también hubiera sido afectado. De ser ese el caso ahora Naruto era lo que se consideraría un hibrido entre humano y Yokai

**(Algo parecido a Inuyasha), (Solo que Inuyasha poseía rasgos de Perro Yokai por herencia de su padre y Naruto rasgos de Zorro debido a la influencia del Sello)**

Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido, nunca imagino que ahora sería mitad Yokai; por un lado estaba feliz de que el sello no se rompiera, pero por otro lado estaba algo triste ya que la gente que lo odia ahora tenía algo con que respaldar sus insultos, pero aun así no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, debía de encontrar la forma de poder controlar todo ese poder sin salir perjudicado

Por desgracia solo existía un método para que Naruto pudiera controlar sus nuevas habilidades Yokai; aunque la verdad sería realmente difícil Kurama sabía que Naruto no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente

Pero dejando a un lado el asunto de sus nuevas habilidades aún quedaba el problema de su apariencia, debía de encontrar un método para poder ocultar sus rasgos más distintivos de Yokai, pero justo cuando estaba por preguntar Kurama había anticipado su pregunta

**- Para poder cambiar tu apariencia debes concentrar toda la esencia del chakra Yokai que puedas y tratar de equilibrarlo con tu chakra, una vez que haya equilibrio entre ambas esencias serás capas de regresar a la normalidad**

Al no tener otra opción Naruto hizo lo que Kurama le había indicado, concentro todo el Chakra Yokai que pudo y una luz de Chakra de tonalidades rojas y azules empezó a cubrir todo su cuerpo; al final cuando Naruto fue capaz de equilibrar ambas esencias el chakra poseía una tonalidad purpura

En la realidad el cuerpo de Naruto empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de Chakra de tonalidad morada, al principio Yahiko y Kenshin se alarmaron un poco por todo el poder Yokai que Naruto emanaba, pero al ver que poco a poco los rasgos Yokai más notorios desaparecían se relajaron un poco

Al final cuando el Chakra dejo de cubrir a Naruto sus rasgos Yokai desaparecieron, claro que lo único que seguía igual era las marcas de bigote del Kyubi y el cabello rojo; al mismo tiempo Yahiko y Kenshin pudieron sentir que el chakra de Naruto era completamente diferente

Naruto les explico que la razón por la cual tenía rasgos Yokai era porque debido a lo ocurrido con el sello su ADN había mutado y ahora era mitad Yokai

Al final tanto Kenshin y Yahiko se sorprendieron, aunque solo fue un poco ya que sus sospechas sobre los cambios de Naruto eran correctas

**- ¿**_**Y qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora**_**?, **_**recuerda que controlar el poder de un Yokai no es nada sencillo**_

**- Además no sabemos hasta qué punto eres capaz de controlar todo ese poder, sin mencionar que corres el riesgo de ser controlado por tus instintos Yokai**

Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que debía de hacer, ahora que poseía las habilidades de un Zorro Yokai debía aprender a controlarlas y tratar de aprovecharlas a voluntad propia ya que cada vez que utilizaba el chakra de Kurama casi siempre perdía el control sobre sí mismo

Además si no tenía cuidado era posible que perdiera el control sobre sí mismo tal y como ocurrió en su pelea contra Sasuke y eso era algo que quería evitar a toda costa

Naruto decidido a no rendirse concentro toda la esencia que pudo de su lado Yokai para luego tratar de equilibrarla con su chakra; una vez que lo logro descubrió que sus nuevas habilidades le otorgaban un buen olfato y oído; al mismo tiempo poseía otras características de los Zorros como la astucia y una al igual que una gran velocidad y habilidad para cazar

Todo iba bien hasta que Naruto pudo detectar la esencia de alguien bastante familiar lo cual era realmente malo, ya que ese olor le pertenecía al responsable de la muerte del Sandaime

**-**_ ¿Lo sentiste verdad Kurama?_

**- **Si,no hay duda de que es él

**-**_ Maldición porque tuvo que aparecer en un momento como este_

Yahiko y Kenshin al ver que Naruto se detuvo y empezó a emanar una cantidad de chakra considerable, pero lo más extraño era la expresión de Naruto

**-** ¿Qué sucede?

**- Las cosas podrían empeorar a partir de este punto**

**-** _¿A quién te refieres?_

Ambos sabían que algo andaba muy mal, para que Naruto actuara de esa manera debía de existir una razón y una vez que se enteraran de lo que ocurría se sorprenderían bastante

**- Puedo percibir el olor de Orochimaru, y por lo visto está muy cerca de aquí**

El escuchar que Orochimaru estaba cerca alarmo bastante a Yahiko y a Kenshin, el que Orochimaru apareciera era algo que no habían anticipado

**-** _¿Estás seguro?_- Kenshin y Yahiko sabían que aun con sus habilidades Orochimaru sería un oponente difícil de vencer

**- Estoy completamente seguro, puedo percibir su desagradable presencia **

Kenshin y Yahiko sabían que enfrentar a alguien tan peligroso como Orochimaru sería cometer casi un suicidio, en la situación en la que estaban no sabían lo que debían hacer, por un lado podrían hacerle frente sin ninguna dificultad, pero ambos sabían que lo que más importante era llegar a Konoha

Como quieran que lo vieran la mejor opción era retirarse y seguir adelante y de ser posible advertirle a Konoha de la presencia de Orochimaru. Pero antes de que empezaran a moverse cerca de donde estaban había ocurrió una explosión, pero no era una explosión normal ya que después de que el humo desapareciera una enorme Anaconda morada apareció

**-** **Ese maldito, ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?-** Naruto de manera inconsciente empezaba a emanar una leve capa del Chakra de Kurama

Utilizando sus nuevas habilidades de rastreo pudo detectar que aparte de Orochimaru había otros 5 individuos, pero al momento de canalizar mejor sus sentidos fue capaz de percibir que 2 de las esencias por alguna "extraña" razón le eran bastante familiar, pero lo que alarmo bastante a Naruto fue un fuerte olor a sangre

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, casi por instinto, Naruto fue en dirección al sitio donde posiblemente se encontraba Orochimaru sin saber que cuando llegara se llevaría una gran sorpresa

Cuando llegaron al sitio donde se encontraba el enorme reptil Naruto y sus compañeros se sorprendieron bastante cuando vieron que Orochimaru al lado de Kabuto estaba atacando a 4 de sus subordinados que Naruto logro reconocerlos ya que fueron los mismos que se llevaron a Sasuke, pero lo que les pareció más extraño era que junto a los Ninjas del Sonido se encontraba una chica pelirroja con anteojos aparentemente de su edad

Pero Naruto al fijarse mejor en la pelirroja con anteojos tuvo un raro sentimiento, algo por dentro le decía que ya la había visto en otro lado; después de pensarlo por algunos segundos recordó por qué le era muy familiar

**-** ¿Por qué Orochimaru los estará atacando?, no se supone que ellos eran parte de su equipo

**- Sea como sea debemos evitar que los mate **

Por ningún motivo Kenshin y Yahiko permitirían que Orochimaru acabara con ellos ya que no soportaban que alguien decidiera acabar con sus propios compañeros de esa manera; además si lograban salvarlos tal vez lograrían obtener información sobre los planes de Orochimaru

Pero antes de que pudieran idear un plan para poder ayudar a los ninjas del sonido Naruto sin previo aviso fue directo al campo de batalla

**-** Naruto espera, es peligroso acercarse de esa forma.- Kenshin trato de detener a Naruto pero fue demasiado tarde

**- No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada**

Por ningún motivo Naruto permitiría que Karin muriera a manos de Orochimaru, después de todo ella fue de las pocas amigas que tuvo cuando era pequeño

* * *

**Campo de Batalla**

Los 4 del sonido tenían serios problemas, aún con el Sello Maldito activado al 2 nivel no habían logrado hacerle ningún solo rasguño al enorme reptil; y lo que empeoraba las cosas era que con las heridas que habían sufrido apenas eran capaces de mantenerse de pie

**- **Maldición, ¿que acaso este enorme reptil no tiene un punto débil?

**- No te quejes hago lo mejor que puedo**

**-** Si dejaran de hablar acabaríamos más rápido**.- Ukon estaba empezando a perder la paciencia**

Mientras Jirōbō era el encargado de proteger a sus compañeros de los ataques de Orochimaru utilizando un escudo de Tierra Kidōmaru era el encargado de atacar a largar distancia; mientras tanto Sakon y Ukon con ayuda de Jirōbō se preparaban para realizar la técnica **Campamento de Batalla de las Cuatro Llamas Violetas** con la esperanza de poder derrotar a Orochimaru

**- No importa qué estrategia utilicen, jamás podrán ganarme**

**- **Eso está por verse

A una gran velocidad Kidōmaru logro lanzar 3 flechas directamente al corazón del Sannin, por desgracia el enorme reptil logro desviar todas las flechas

**-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?**

**-** Aun nos has visto nada. Ahora chicos

Después de tener todo listo Kidōmaru, Sakon, Ukon y Jirōbō se habían colocado en un punto específico y después de una rápida secuencia de sellos fueron capaces de sellar a Orochimaru en una barrera **(**la misma barrera que usaron en la pelea de Sarutobi y Orochimaru**)**

Después de utilizar la técnica de barrera Sakon y los demás utilizaron la **Formación de Asedio de las Cuatro Bestias** y así lograron atacar desde diferentes puntos provocando una fuerte explosión con la que creyeron que fue lo bastante poderosa para acabar con Orochimaru

**Ukon: **Tardamos bastante en acabar con el pero al menos ganamos

**Jirōbō:** Estoy cansado, necesito comer algo

**Kidōmaru:** Al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos

Sakon y los demás estaban muy cansados por haber utilizado ambas técnicas pero al menos estaban felices de poder haber acabado con Orochimaru. O al menos eso creían ya que cuando el humo de la explosión se despejo vieron con horror que Orochimaru no solo había sobrevivido sino que también había salido totalmente ileso del ataque; pero al notar que la serpiente que Orochimaru había invocado ya no estaba se alarmaron bastante

**Ukon: **Oye ¿A dónde fue tu mascota?

**Orochimaru:** No te gustara saber la respuesta

Antes de que Sakon y Ukon tuvieran tan siquiera una oportunidad de poder moverse sin previo aviso el enorme reptil había salido por debajo del suelo y los había devorado de una sola mordida

Los últimos 2 ninjas del sonido que quedaban en pie estaban totalmente aterrados, sin importar lo que hicieran pareciera que Orochimaru solamente estuviera jugando al Gato y al Ratón

**- Ya perdí bastante tiempo con ustedes, dejare que mi mascota juegue con ustedes, tengo cosas más importantes de las que debo ocuparme**

Jirōbō y Kidōmaru hacían lo posible por defenderse de los ataques del gigantesco reptil, mientras tanto Orochimaru se dirigía al sitio donde estaba Kabuto

Después de ver con horror como sus compañeros caían en batalla 1x1 Tayuya hacia lo posible por proteger a Karin de Kabuto. Por desgracia estaba en un serio problema ya que al tener el brazo derecho totalmente paralizado era incapaz de defenderse utilizando sus Jutsus con la Flauta

**Kabuto:** Resistirse es inútil, lo mejor que pueden hacer es venir con nosotros por la buenas

**Karin:** Después de ver la forma en la que tratan a los suyos jamás me uniría a ustedes

**Tayuya:** Eres un idiota si crees que volveré a ser una subordinada de esa serpiente rastrera, preferiría morir antes de volver

Sin importar cuantas veces tratara Kabuto de convencerlas la respuesta seguía siendo la misma

**Tayuya:** Preferiría morir peleando para poder escapar y conseguir mi libertad

Por desgracia Orochimaru pudo escuchar eso y decidió que Tayuya y Karin ya no le eran de utilidad, al menos estando vivas, ya que una vez que estuvieran muertas podría extraer el ADN suficiente para realizar sus experimentos

**-** La verdad me decepcionan, si tan solo se hubieran rendido las 2 seguirían con vida pero ahora eso ya no importa

**- Lord-Orochimaru si me lo permite yo mismo acabare con ellas**

Kabuto empezó a cargar una gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos listo para acabar con ambas Pelirrojas; Tayuya pudo notar que Karin estaba aterrada y la verdad no la culpaba; por culpa suya había involucrado a Karin en algo realmente peligroso por lo que debía de encontrar la forma de ayudarla sin importar las consecuencias

**- Karin, yo los distraeré todo lo que pueda,**** mientras tanto quiero que huyas lo más lejos posible**

**-** Pero Tayuya-chan no puedo dejarte, y menos si estas lastimada

Karin no quería dejar a un lado a la única amiga que tenía, pero al ver que Tayuya hacía lo posible por protegerla aun estado lastimada sabía que no debía desperdiciar los esfuerzos de su mejor amiga; con un gran dolor empezó a correr para poder salvarse y no desperdiciar el sacrificio de Tayuya

Lamentablemente Kabuto había aprovechado la conversación entre ambas chichas para acercarse lo suficiente; para cuando Tayuya se dio cuenta Kabuto ya estaba demasiado cerca de Karin y no había nada que pudiera hacer

**- Esto acaba aquí y ahora**

Pero justo cuando Kabuto estaba a pocos centímetros de Karin de la nada apareció Naruto y utilizando Chakra del Kyubi logro formar un Rasegan que logro dar de lleno justo en el estómago de Kabuto; debido a la fuerza del Rasengan Kabuto término estrellándose con varios arboles

Al ver lo sucedido muchos se sorprendieron al sentir el poder que Naruto estaba liberando; era tanta la cantidad de poder que emanaba que para algunos les era difícil respirar, pero lo que impresiono a todos fue la mirada de Naruto; era como si se tratara de un auténtico demonio

Gracias a sus habilidades de Ninja Medico Kabuto recuperarse lo suficiente del golpe y poder ponerse de pie; lentamente se acercaba a Naruto listo para pelear y poder regresarle el golpe

**- La verdad no esperaba encontrarte en su sitio como este Naruto, pero… (**Tratando de mantenerse en pie**) ya que estas aquí te hare pagar por estropear los planes de Lord-Orochimaru**

Estando de pie Kabuto trato de sanar el resto de la herida causada por el Rasengan de Naruto, pero al tratar de utilizar su chakra sintió como un horrible dolor recorría su cuerpo que ocasiono que callera de rodillas, al mismo tiempo el área de la herida empezó a sangrar un poco pero esta vez el dolor era diferente al anterior

Al revisar con cuidado la herida causada por el ataque pudo notar con asombro que la herida aún conservaba residuos del chakra de Naruto que de algún modo no solo bloqueaba su Chakra sino que también le causaba bastante daño si trataba de utilizar su propio Chakra

**-** Si te atreves a hacerle daño a Karin-Chan te juro que no saldrás con vida**.- Naruto empezó a emanar una fuerte cantidad de Chakra**

Era tanta la presión producida por el chakra que todo a su alrededor empezaba a quemarse, inclusive el aire alrededor de Naruto se volvía pesado

Orochimaru al observar todo el daño producido por el Dōjutsu de Naruto decidió que ya no era necesario utilizar a Sasuke como contenedor ya que había encontrado uno nuevo

**- **Creo que he encontrado un nuevo espécimen de pruebas

De la boca del Sannin había salido una serpiente con una espada en su boca que Tayuya logro reconocer como **Kusanagi**, pero al ver que Orochimaru tenía la intención de atacarlas a ella y a Karin se alarmo bastante

**- **Karin huye

**- Me temo que no hay a donde huir**

Pero antes de que el ataque de Orochimaru se completara Naruto no solo logro detener el ataque, si no que al aplicar más chakra fue capaz de romper varios pedazos la espada

**- **Eres un tonto si crees que eso me derrotara

**- Yo diría que el tonto aquí eres tú ya que caíste directo en mi trampa.-**Aprovechando la cercanía Orochimaru logro utilizar una especie de Jutsu de sellado sobre Naruto

A causa del sello Naruto empezó a sentirse bastante débil, era como si lentamente su chakra desapareciera de su cuerpo. A los pocos segundos el sello termino drenando gran parte del chakra de Naruto dejándolo totalmente indefenso

**- Esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé**

Pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera acercarse a Naruto Orochimaru pudo sentir que su cuerpo era más pesado de lo normal, sin importa lo mucho que se esforzara no era capaz de moverse

Al mirar hacia el sitio donde estaba Naruto Orochimaru pudo notar que Yahiko había utilizado el Rinnegan para inmovilizarlo

**- Naruto ¿Estás bien?**

**-** Si, menos mal que llegaste a tiempo.- Debido a la presión causada por el sello Naruto apenas era capaz de mantenerse consciente

Justo en ese momento apareció Kenshin al lado de Karin y Tayuya que al parecer tenían a Jirōbō y a Kidōmaru aparentemente inconscientes lograron llevarse a Naruto lejos de ahí

Orochimaru estaba realmente molesto, no solo porque se llevaron a su nuevo espécimen sino porque ahora Konoha podría obtener toda la información que quisiera a partir de sus 3 de sus subordinados

Pero no todo estaba perdido ya que con la herida que tenía Kabuto tenía el chakra suficiente que necesitaba de Kurama para poder realizar sus experimentos

**- No importa que adviertan a Konoha sobre mi presencia. Esto solo es el principio del fin, muy pronto sabrán lo que es el verdadero miedo.- **Orochimaru termino despareciendo entre las sombras

* * *

**Lago en el bosque**

Al estar anocheciendo Kenshin y los demás tuvieron suerte al llegar exactamente al mismo sitio donde Naruto había logrado despertar su **Dōjutsu**; al ser el único sitio seguro que conocían para poder pasar la noche decidieron acampar

Aunque claro que Tayuya y los que quedaban de los 4 del Sonido no confiaban para nada en Kenshin y los demás, ya que después de todo lo que pasaron les era difícil confiar en los demás

Pero cuando Tayuya y los demás notaron que el protector frontal que usaban Yahiko y Kenshin era de la Aldea del Remolino se relajaron un poco ya que habían escuchado de parte de Orochimaru historias sobre los ninjas de Uzushiogakure

Pero a decir verdad les parecía realmente extraño que ninjas del Remolino estuvieran tan lejos de su aldea, pero al recordar que estaban con un ninja de Konoha se pusieron algo nerviosos

Kenshin al ver que Tayuya y los demás estaban algo incomodos por así decirlo trato de que calmarlos un poco

**- No se preocupen, no tenemos intención hacerles daño**

**-** ¿Y cómo sabemos que no mienten?, por lo que oímos de Orochimaru en la pelea ustedes se dirigen a Konoha

**- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con este marrano. Seguramente solo nos ayudaron para tratar de obtener información sobre esa serpiente rastrera**.- Claramente Tayuya no era tan tonta

Además por increíble que parezca tanto Kidōmaru como Jirōbō estaban de acuerdo con Tayuya

**Yahiko:**Es verdad que nos dirigíamos a Konoha antes de encontrarnos con Orochimaru, pero después de lo que ocurrió hoy lo mejor sería que vinieran con nosotros ya que no sobrevivirían en las condiciones en las que están

**Naruto:** Además si los dejamos solos probamente Orochimaru los vuelva a encontrar y los mate

Por más que odiaran admitirlo sabían que tenían toda la razón, en la situación en la que estaban eran presa fácil y no podían arriesgarse a ser nuevamente atrapados por Orochimaru

Pero aún quedaba el problema sobre si debían ir o no a Konoha, ya que si ponían un solo pie en la aldea lo más seguro era que varios Ambus no dudarían en matarlos

Lo que no esperaban era que Naruto ya había planeado lo que debían hacer en caso de que eso pasara. Una vez que escucharon el plan de Naruto Tayuya y los demás pensaron por un momento

**- ¿Crees que funcione?, después de todo no estoy seguro de que vayan a creerlo**

**- **Es mejor así, si algo malo les llegara a ocurrir yo mismo tomare la responsabilidad

Al no tener más opción decidieron seguir el plan de Naruto ya que en la situación en la que estaban era mejor ser prisioneros que morir

Aunque la verdad era que no sabían si debían confiar en él, después de todo ellos casi matan a sus amigos, eso sin contar que ayudaron a Orochimaru en la invasión de su aldea

**- **¿Por qué rayos nos ayudas?, aún después de los problemas que hemos causado no deberías ayudarnos**.- Tanto Tayuya como los demás estaban realmente confundidos con la actitud de Naruto**

**-** Se lo difícil que es confiar en alguien que ha causado mucho daño, pero si algo he aprendido es que hay quienes merecen tener una 2° oportunidad

Por alguna razón las palabras de Naruto le dieron un poco más de confianza a Tayuya y a los demás por lo que decidieron seguirlos a Konoha

* * *

**Zona de Acampar**

Mientras Jirōbō y Kidōmaru ayudaban a recolectar lo necesario para poder pasar la noche Karin y Naruto se habían alejado lo suficiente para poder conversar un poco sin saber que eran seguidos por cierta pelirroja

**Prado **

**(Lugar donde están Naruto y Karin)**

Mientras contemplaban las estrellas recostados en el pasto Naruto y Karin recordaban los buenos momentos que tuvieron en su niñez hasta el punto donde tuvieron que separarse

Lo que Karin y Naruto ignoraban por completo era Tayuya los había estado espiando desde hace un buen tiempo

**-** Me alegra bastante el que estés bien, pero más que nada me da gusto volverte a ver

**- A decir verdad te había echado de menos, desde el día en el que nos separábamos me sentí bastante sola**

Naruto podía ver que Karin había sufrido bastante desde el día que se había ido de la aldea, verla de esa manera era algo que no podía soportar

**- **Sé que has estado muy triste desde aquel día, pero a decir verdad no estado totalmente sola ya que aquella chica pelirroja parece que siempre ha estado a tu lado

**- ¿Te refieres a Tayuya?**

**- **Así es, y aunque a veces actué de manera cruel hacia la mayoría de las personas sé que el fondo ella te considera una gran amiga, además sé que si se esfuerza podría llegar a ser una chica bastante linda y gentil

Claramente esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Tayuya, nunca nadie le había dicho esas cosas tan amables sobre ella. Por alguna extraña razón Tayuya se sentía diferente por dentro, al mirar su reflejo en un pequeño charco podía ver claramente que su rostro que su rostro poseía un ligero sonrojo

**- Maldición ¿Qué me está pasando?, ¿Por qué de repente me siento de esta forma? Y ¿Por qué diablos tengo ganas de abrazar a ese Rubio Tonto?-** Eran tantas las emociones que sentía Tayuya que no podía pensar con claridad

Al no poder controlar sus emociones Tayuya accidentalmente había provocado algo de ruido que por poco la delata, al ver que casi la descubren no tuvo más opción que regresar al campamento

Aunque Tayuya pronto aprenderá que Naruto es capaz de lograr que la gente cambie su forma de ser

**(De vuelta a la conversación con Naruto y Karin)**

Después de conversar lo suficiente Naruto y Karin decidieron regresar al lugar donde estaban los demás, además conociendo como es Yahiko Naruto sabía que algo arriesgado si se tardaban bastante ya que Yahiko fácilmente podía empezar a fastidiarlos

Durante el camino de regreso Naruto pudo ver que Karin estaba algo preocupada

**- ¿Qué sucede Karin-Chan?**

**- **Es que tengo mucho miedo de regresar a la aldea

Karin le conto que cuando era pequeña tenía una excelente habilidad para rastrear el chakra de los demás, cuando el consejo se enteró de esto Danzo quería que formara parte de Raíz para que fuera una excelente Ambu rastreadora; claro que sus padres se habían negado

Por desgracia eran tantas las insistencias de parte del consejo que los padres de Karin estuvieron a punto de ceder, para su suerte Sarutobi al enterarse de lo ocurrido decidió intervenir en asunto; gracias a su ayuda Karin y sus padres lograron salir de la aldea sin ningún problema

Naruto estaba realmente molesto, si antes no odiaba lo suficiente a Danzo, sin duda alguna ahora que sabía lo ocurrido

**- Es posible que si regreso a la aldea el consejo trate de hacer lo que no pudieron hacer hace años**

Ver a Karin tan triste era algo que Naruto no podía soportar

**- **No importa lo que me pase, pase lo que pase prometo que hare lo posible para que el consejo no se atreva a hacerte Nada

Ante esas palabras Karin sintió una gran felicidad, estaba feliz de saber que Naruto se arriesgara de esa manera por ella tal y como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños

Pero al igual que Tayuya, Karin empezó a sentirse bastante extraña por dentro, era como si empezara a sentir algo más que una simple amistad por Naruto; tan solo la idea de que tal vez siente algo por Naruto provoco que un leve sonrojo apareciera en su rostro

**- ¿Naruto en serio harías eso por mí?**

**-** Haría lo que fuera por ti ya que no tengo pensado dejarte sola

Karin estaba tan feliz con la idea estar siempre al lado de Naruto que ya no podía soportar más y de un impulso salto para abrazar fuertemente a Naruto. Debido al abrazo ambos terminaron cayendo al piso

**- Gracias, gracias.- **Karin estaba realmente agradecida con Naruto

**- **Descuida sabes que siempre estaré aquí para protegerte

Después de que Karin liberara toda su tristeza se sintió mejor, pero al ver que ya se estaba haciendo tarde debían regresar con los demás, o de lo contrario los demás podrían empezar a malinterpretar la situación, incluso podrían imaginarse algunos cosas **(sobre todo Yahiko)**

Pero al darse cuenta de que ambos quedaron en una posición bastante comprometedora se sonrojaron bastante, eso sin contar que debido al abrazo Naruto podía sentir claramente los pechos que Karin

**- Creo que lo mejor sería levantarnos**.- Naruto hacia un esfuerzo casi sobre-humano por controlar sus impulsos masculinos

**- **Lo siento**.- Al igual que Naruto Karin estaba súper nerviosa debido a lo ocurrido**

Lentamente fueron levantándose, aunque claro que de manera "inconsciente" seguían abrazados ya que ninguno quería que el abrazo terminara

La situación ya se había calmado un poco, pero Karin deseaba saber si Naruto podía estar interesado en ella, a decir verdad empezaba a ponerse bastante nerviosa ya que temía que Naruto la rechazara

Naruto al ver a Karin tan callada trato de preguntarle lo que le sucedía, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Karin se le había adelantado con la pregunta

**-** **Naruto puedo preguntarte algo**

**-** Claro

Después de reunir el valor suficiente decidió que ya era hora aclarar sus sentimientos

**- Quiero que me digas con toda sinceridad si consideras que soy linda**

Naruto se sorprendió con la pregunta de Karin, ya que era la 1° vez que una chica le preguntaba eso y a decir verdad no sabía lo que debía decir, claro que ya le había dicho a Shana y a Fuu que ambas eran lindas pero en esta ocasión por algún motivo estaba realmente nervioso

Aunque ahora que la veía mejor pudo notar que Karin se veía bastante hermosa Bajo el brillo de la Luna

**- **Claro, es como si estuviera viendo a un bello ángel de cabello rojo

Antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar Karin nuevamente lo había abrazado, cuando Naruto se dio cuenta pudo notar que Karin tenía un leve sonrojo

**-** Karin ¿Qué sucede?

**- Ya no puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo, creo que estoy enamorada de ti**

Naruto se sorprendió bastante, nunca se esperó que Karin, su mejor amiga de la infancia estuviera enamora de él, aunque ahora que lo pensaba cuando era pequeño siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura, o al menos eso creía ya que pudo recordar antes de que Karin se fuera sentía algo por ella

Después de pensarlo bien Naruto pensó que tal vez si le daba una oportunidad a Karin valdría la pena ya que sinceramente se sentía bastante cómodo al lado de ella; sin dudarlo de manera cariñosa abrazo a Karin

**- Na…Naruto-Kun.-** Karin estaba se sonrojo un poco más por el abrazo de Naruto

**-** Debo confesarte que de pequeño yo sentía algo por ti, y ahora que estás aquí sé que mis sentimientos no han cambiado

Karin tenía algunas lágrimas de felicidad, ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos trataría de hacer feliz a Naruto. Claro que ahora el turno de Naruto de regresarle el favor, aunque claro no sabía cómo lo lograría

Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que debía de hacer para lograr que Karin se sintiera feliz; al principio no sabía lo que debía hacer hasta que cierto amigo íntimo le sugirió algo que en un principio no pensó que sería buena idea, pero después de pensarlo sabía que debía intentarlo

Aunque claramente intentar hacerlo lo ponía algo nervioso ya que la primera vez que hacía algo así con una chica y no sabía cómo debía actuar en una situación como esa

**-** Karin-Chan, sé que esto puede sonar algo atrevido pero…

**- ¿Qué sucede Naruto-Kun?**

**-** Bueno yo… **(**A causa de los nervios no podía decir nada**)**… me preguntaba si podría darte un beso

Karin se sorprendió bastante, nunca espero que Naruto la quisiera besar; claro que Naruto esperaba que ella se negara o que al menos le diera un golpe

Pero al ver que Karin se acercó lo suficiente para que la besara se sorprendió bastante, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando Karin le comento que este sería su 1° beso

Ambos estaban tan cerca que podían escuchar su respiración lo cual ocasionaba que la tensión y los nervios aumentaran

**-** ¿Estás segura de quieres que sea yo?

**- Claro que si Naruto-Kun**

Naruto con mucho cuidado retiro las gafas de Karin para contemplar mejor sus bellos ojos

**- Bien aquí voy**

Lentamente Naruto fue acercándose a Karin, por algunos segundos se estuvieron mirando hasta que finalmente ambos se dieron un tierno beso que duro algunos segundos

Con el beso ambos pudieron transmitirse todo el cariño que se tenían. Cuando terminaron el beso Naruto le había propuesto a Karin que fueran novios. Cuando Karin escucho esa propuesta con mucho gusto acepto y para demostrar su felicidad había besado nuevamente a Naruto

Naruto le comento que una vez que llegaran a Konoha posiblemente el consejo de la Aldea le pida que forme un **Harem** para poder reconstruir el Clan Uzumaki; claro que a Karin no le molestaba mucho **(Por el momento)** ya que siempre que estuviera a su lado ella sería feliz

**- Prometo que te hare feliz**

**- **Recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado

Karin estaba muy feliz de poder estar nuevamente al lado de Naruto, ya que nunca imagino que el chico que fue alguna vez su mejor amigo en el pasado ahora era su novio

Claro que le costaría algo de trabajo compartirlo con otras Chicas, pero mientras estuviera a su lado era feliz


	8. Llegada a Konoha: Reencuentro de Sensei

**Nota:** A partir de este episodio en adelante puede que incluya algunas escenas de Harem un poco más intensas que antes

**Advertencia:** No me hago responsable si algún lector masculino llegar a sufrir alguna Hemorragia nasal o tiene problemas con cierta zona de su cuerpo por leer las partes del Harem. Y a los lectores femeninos, no me odien solo trate de hacer lo mejor posible para entretener a los lectores

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Llegada a Konoha: Reencuentro de Sensei y Alumno**

Después de que Naruto y Karin demostraran el cariño que se tenían con aquel beso regresaron con los demás para no levantar sospechas de lo que había ocurrido; lo que ninguno de los 2 sabía era que Yahiko había mandado a un clon para espiarlos ya que él y Kidōmaru habían hecho una pequeña apuesta (claro que sin saber que pronto ambos sufrirán un horrible castigo de cierta pelirroja)

Cuando regresaron con los demás pudieron ver que Kidōmaru y Yahiko tenían algunas heridas: Ambos tenían un ojo morado al igual que algunos cuantos moretes (**posiblemente también algunas contusiones internas, y tal vez algunos daños "leves" en cierta zona**) y las mejillas de ambos estaban algo rojas de lo que parecía ser el resultado de varias bofetadas; pero de los 2 parecía que Yahiko estaba un poco peor, ya que había sufridos más golpes que Kidōmaru, era como si lo hubieran utilizado como Saco de Boxeo constantemente

Justo cuando iban a preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió Kenshin solo les indico que observaran los árboles que estaban cerca del lago; cuando miraron el dirección que les indico Kenshin notaron que Tayuya estaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol un poco alejada de los demás, al juzgar por el sonido de las melodías de la flauta claramente demostraba que estaba de muy mal humor por lo que no fue necesario preguntar

**-** Veo que al fin regresaron de su pequeña charla en el bosque

**-** **Solo espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien.**- A pesar de la golpiza que recibieron tanto Yahiko como Kidōmaru hacían lo posible por fastidiar. Claro que ambos habían recibido un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kenshin

Tanto Karin como Naruto se habían sonrojado por recordar lo que había sucedido anteriormente, pero claro que el sonrojo desapareció de inmediato al darse cuenta que Yahiko y Kidōmaru los habían espiado

Claramente eso los molesto bastante; justo cuando estaban por reclamarles por espiarlos ambos recordaron que en algún momento habían sentido la presencia de Tayuya, al principio pensaron que era solo su imaginación pero después de analizarlo bien llegaron a la conclusión de que tal vez fue ella fue la responsable de que Yahiko y Kidōmaru terminaran ese estado, pero aún les pareció bastante extraño que Tayuya actuara de esa manera

Antes de que pudieran continuar con sus pensamientos Kenshin y Yahiko los interrumpió

**-** Lo mejor será descansar aquí y continuar por la mañana

**- No olviden que mañana debemos llegar a Konoha lo antes posible, y para eso necesitamos toda la energía posible**

Tras haber terminado de armar el campamento cada uno de los chicos (a petición de las chicas) empezaron a realizar sus respectivas labores: **Kenshin y Jirōbō fueron los encargados de juntar leña para preparar la fogata mientras que Naruto y Yahiko con la ayuda de Kidōmaru se encargaron de pescar algunos peces para la fogata y de paso recoger algo de agua**

Mientras los chicos realizaban las labores Karin pudo notar que Tayuya por alguna razón estaba observando constantemente a Naruto, tras sentir como actuaba su chakra pudo darse cuenta o al menos darse una idea de lo que posiblemente pensaba Tayuya

**- Tayuya-Chan ¿puedo hablar contigo?**

**-** Claro

Tras alejarse lo suficiente y de haberse de que nadie las siguiera Karin decidió hablar con Tayuya sobre su posible interés en Naruto, claro que esto tomo por sorpresa a Tayuya, durante un tiempo ambas estuvieron conversando de cómo debían actuar en su posible relación con Naruto. Claro que en un principio Tayuya negaba completamente que estuviera interesara de esa manera en Naruto, para su mala suerte Karin la conocía perfectamente y sabía muy bien cuando ella mentía en ese tipo de cosas

**- Solo piensa en lo que dije, es posible que no tengas otra oportunidad**

Tayuya no estaba segura de lo que debía pensar, por más que quisiera ocultarlo había desarrollado cierto interés sentimental en Naruto, pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido recientemente le sería realmente difícil aclarar sus sentimientos

**-** Creo que tienes razón, pero para ser sincera no sé cómo expresar mis sentimientos

**- No te preocupes, ya lo tengo solucionado**

Durante algunos minutos Karin y Tayuya estuvieron planeando como darle una "pequeña" sorpresa a Naruto, aunque se podía decir que tal solo pensar en lo que harían provocaba que ambas se sonrojaran bastante y un pequeño hilo de sangre escurriera por su nariz. Tras haber planeado su sorpresa para Naruto ambas regresaron al campamento antes de que sus compañeros trataran de fastidiarlas

Cuando regresaron al campamento pudieron ver que todo ya estaba listo, la fogata ya estaba encendida y por lo que vieron Naruto y los demás lograron pescar 6 enormes pescados

**-** Veo que no son tan inútiles como pensé.- Como siempre Tayuya hacia lo posible por insultar a los demás

**- La verdad no fue muy difícil, sin la ayuda de Naruto no hubiéramos logrado pescar nada**

**- **Se ve delicioso

**- Ni que lo digas.- **Tanto a Yahiko como a Karinse les hacía agua la boca por ver los pescados en la fogata

**-**_ ¿Pues qué están esperando?, si no se dan prisa me comeré todo el pescado.-_ Con esa indicación todos empezaron a comer el pescado antes de que Naruto se lo acabara

Durante varios minutos hubo un silencio por así decirlo bastante incomodo, nadie se atrevía a decir algo, fue hasta que Kidōmaru menciono algo que tomo por sorpresa a todos en especial Naruto

**- ¿Qué es lo que harás una vez que regreses a tu aldea?**

**- **¿A qué te refieres?

**- Por lo que hemos oído de parte de Orochimaru tu vida en esa aldea fue casi un infierno**

**-** Eso sin contar que Karin tuvo una experiencia parecida

El recordar todo el sufrimiento que tuvieron que soportar en la aldea era algo que a Naruto y a Karin no les gustaba mucho recordar, cabe decir que Tayuya también estaba algo molesta

**- **Sé que consideran que con todo lo que tuve que soportar no debería de regresar a la aldea; pero la verdad es que aún tengo amigos y gente importante a la que quiero proteger

Ver todo el valor y la determinación de proteger a los demás era algo que admiraban los Ninjas del Sonido, claro que eso aumentaba el interés sentimental de Tayuya en Naruto

Después de comer el pescado que Naruto y los demás logaron pescar todos fueron a dormir para tratar de recuperarse de lo que había ocurrido con Orochimaru, para su suerte Kenshin y Yahiko habían traído suficientes casas de campaña. Lo que nadie sabía era que Tayuya y Karin tenían algo especial planeado para Naruto

Mientras todos dormían tranquilamente Karin y Tayuya aprovecharon que Naruto dormía profundamente para darle un "pequeño" obsequió por todo lo que ha hecho por ellas

**- Bien ya es hora**

**- **¿Estás segura de que sea una buena idea?- Tayuya estaba bastante nerviosa, jamás en su vida se había atrevido a hacer lo que Karin le había sugerido

**- Sé que estás nerviosa, pero si no aclaras tus sentimientos es posible que te arrepientes el resto de tu vida**

Aunque no lo admitiera en el fondo Tayuya sabía que Karin tenía razón, desde lo ocurrido anteriormente había desarrollado un fuerte sentimiento de amor hacia Naruto. Después de pensarlo bien decidió escuchar sus sentimientos y estar al lado de Naruto, ya que posiblemente una vez que llegara a Konoha no tendría otra oportunidad

**- Bien lo hare**

**- **Me alegra oír eso. Solo trata de no hacer nada de ruido

Con mucho cuidado se llevaron a Naruto que estaba profundamente dormido recargado en un árbol y de manera muy silenciosa ingresaron a la casa de campaña que ambas compartían. Una vez dentro con mucho cuidado y de manera bastante cariñosa cada una abrazo a Naruto sin despertarlo. Claro que al igual que Shana y Fuu ambas tenían un pijama que haría que cualquier chico (En especial Naruto) sufriera una hemorragia nasal con tan solo verlas **(¿De dónde sacaron el Pijama?, es un misterio)**

Lo que nadie sabía era que Naruto se encontraba meditando en su mente sobre lo ocurrido con Orochimaru

* * *

**Jaula de Kurama**

Naruto que se encontraba frente a la jaula de Kurama, a juzgar por su mirada se podía decir que estaba bastante serio, y no se le podía culpar ya que con lo ocurrido recientemente con Orochimaru había algo que lo estaba inquietando

**- Kurama lo que me ocurrió durante el encuentro con Orochimaru tiene que ver con mi lado Yokai ¿Cierto?**

**-** Lamentablemente si, tal parece que algo provoco que tu instinto Yokai más obscuro despertara y tomara control de tu mente aunque fuera por un corto instante

**-¿Sabes que pudo haberlo causado? **

**-** Lo he pensado con cuidado y he llegado a la conclusión de que tus instintos más peligrosos de Yokai despiertan solo cuando un ser querido está en un gran peligro, tal y como sucedió hoy con esa chiquilla

Naruto estaba realmente preocupado, no sabía que era lo que debía hacer para poder controlar su lado Yokai sin que su lado Yokai terminara controlándolo a él, ya que cuando vio que Karin estaba a punto de morir frente a sus ojos algo por dentro lo impulso no solo para tratar de detener a Kabuto si no que desde lo más profundo quería matarlo a toda costa. A decir verdad era la primera vez que sentía un fuerte deseo por matar y destruir todo a su paso sin dejar rastro alguno

Kurama sabía que con lo ocurrido con Orochimaru solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de Naruto sucumbiera a su lado Yokai, si eso sucedía todos estarían en un serio problema por lo que debían de entrenar lo suficiente para evitar que eso ocurriera

**- Naruto recuerda que controlar la energía Yokai no es nada sencillo, si no tienes cuidado al tratar de utilizarla es posible que tu mente y cuerpo no soporten todo ese poder y termines perdiendo control, y está vez es posible que no haya nada que te detenga**

Con lo que había ocurrido en su enfrentamiento con Orochimaru Naruto estaba realmente decidido a hacer lo que fuera para que su lado más oscuro no tomara nuevamente el control sobre sí mismo, y si para eso debía de soportar un entrenamiento casi infernal con Kurama con mucho gusto lo haría

**-** Bien Kurama ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

**- El primer paso para que puedas controlar tus poderes de Yokai es controlando a la perfección el poder del Onigan, solo así estarás más cerca de utilizar tus nuevas habilidades, pero ten en cuenta que no será nada fácil**

Naruto sabía perfectamente que no sería nada fácil controlar sus nuevas habilidades Yokai pero sin importar lo difícil que sea el entrenamiento él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente

* * *

**(Realidad)**

Ya en la realidad Naruto aún seguía pensando en lo que hablo con Kurama, sabía que pasara lo que pasara debía de entrenar sin descanso y volverse más fuerte

Justo cuando dejo a un lado sus pensamientos se había dado cuenta que estaba en una de las casas de campaña que Yahiko y Kenshin habían traído consigo para pasar la noche lo cual le pareció raro ya que estaba seguro de se había quedado dormido recargado en un árbol

**-** ¿Cómo fue que termine aquí?- Lo que Naruto ignoraba por completo era que no estaba solo ya que estaba acompañado por un par de Lindas Pelirrojas

Naruto estaba realmente confundido ya que no sabía cómo había terminado en una casa de campaña, pero ciertamente no le dio mucha importancia y pensó que lo mejor sería dormir un poco ya que tendría un día difícil cuando llegara a Konoha

**-** Lo mejor será que descanse aunque sea un poco.- Como siempre Naruto era realmente distraído ya que pronto se llevaría una gran sorpresa

Lentamente Naruto empezaba a quedarse dormido ya que estaba realmente cansado por todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero al darse vuelta para poder dormir un poco mejor pudo sentir que había algo realmente suave en su rostro lo que pareció realmente extraño y a la vez agradable, cuando abrió los ojos y miro lo que estaba tocando su cara casi sufre una hemorragia nasal al darse cuenta que su cara se encontraba justamente entre los pechos de Tayuya

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando rápidamente y con mucho cuidado se alejó de Tayuya ya que si ella despertaba estaría muerto, pero al tratar de moverse pudo sentir que había algo suave en su brazo izquierdo, cuando volteo pudo ver que estaba demasiado cerca de Karin, y al igual que Tayuya podía sentir los pechos de Karin ya que ella lo estaba abrazando

**-** ¿Cómo fue que termine en esta situación?

Naruto estaba realmente confundido, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había terminado en la misma casa de campaña con 2 chicas lindas aunque ciertamente eso no le molestaba para nada, pero al darse cuenta del pijama que Karin y Tayuya utilizaban casi sufrió una hemorragia nasal

**-** Maldición, debo salir de aquí, o de lo contrario moriré

Naruto hizo todo lo posible para salir y no despertar a las chicas ya que si ambas se despertaban Naruto sabía que sufriría bastante. Pero al tratar de levantarse "accidentalmente" había apoyado sus manos sobre los pechos de ambas chicas; aunque sinceramente Naruto estaba disfrutando bastante su pequeño "accidente"

**-** **Maldición, pasar mucho tiempo al lado de Ero-Sannin y de Yahiko ya me está empezando a afectar, aunque la verdad no se siente tan mal**

Dejándose llevar por el momento Naruto decidió aprovechar la pequeña oportunidad que tenía enfrente ya que posiblemente no volverá a tener otra (por ahora); lentamente empezó a mover con mucho cuidado el seno izquierdo de Karin y el seno derecho de Tayuya mientras seguían dormidas. Se podría decir Naruto se sentía bastante bien con lo que hacia

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo trato de detenerse pero fue totalmente inútil ya que sin importar cuanto lo intentara su cuerpo no obedecía. Lo que Naruto ignoraba era que ambas chicas aun estando dormidas de manera inconsciente disfrutaban lo que Naruto estaba haciendo

**-** **Demonios ahora que debo de hacer, si ambas despiertan estoy muerto, pero no puedo detenerme**

Naruto estaba realmente alarmado y nervioso, ya que sin importar cuanto tratara de alejar sus manos de ambas chicas su cuerpo no respondía, sin importar lo bien que sentía al hacer eso sabía que si lo seguía haciendo sería brutalmente asesinado, y en el caso de sobrevivir posiblemente pierda su hombría

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera tan siquiera reaccionar Tayuya aun estado dormida de un movimiento había abrazado a Naruto acercándolo bastante a ella. Para la suerte de Naruto estaba tan cerca de la pelirroja con el abrazo que literalmente era capaz de sentir perfectamente los pechos bien desarrollados de Tayuya para su edad

Sin importar lo bien que la pasara Naruto estando tan cerca de Tayuya y de Karin luchaba internamente para tratar de controlar sus instintos y tratar de no pasarse de la raya (Como lo harían Jiraiya y Yahiko si estuvieran en su lugar). Aunque con la información adicional que había obtenido de cierto Amigo en su última conversación antes de salir de Uzushiogakure podía imaginar más o menos la talla de los pechos de ambas chicas:

**Se imaginaba que cuando mucho los pechos de Tayuya podían ser Copa B, tal vez cerca de la Copa C. Los pechos de Karin máximo eran entre Copa A y Copa B ya que aún estaba en crecimiento**

**-** Ya ni modo, si muero al menos tendré un buen final

Arriesgándose a ser brutalmente asesinado por ambas pelirrojas una vez que despertaran Naruto quedo profundamente dormido abrazando a Tayuya, claro que Karin seguía abrazando a Naruto para poder estar más cómoda

A la mañana siguiente ambas pelirrojas se habían despertado muy temprano para poder arreglarse, y de paso tratar de despertar a Naruto, pero cuando Tayuya vio que Naruto la estaba abrazando se sonrojo bastante, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que ella misma había acercado demasiado sus pechos a Naruto mientras dormía

**Tayuya:** Parece que durmió muy bien

**Karin:** Así parece

Tayuya estaba súper sonrojada ya que era la primera vez ella abrazaba de manera cariñosa a un chico pero no era el momento de pensar en eso lo importante era despertar a Naruto

Ambas pelirrojas sabían que debían tener mucho cuidado al tratar de despertar a Naruto ya que si los demás chicos se despertaban podrían malinterpretar la situación y conociendo como era Yahiko eso sería realmente molesto. Pero al ver que Naruto dormía como una roca las cosas se complicaron un poco

**-** ¿Y cómo se supone que despertemos a este dormilón sin hacer ruido?

**- No te preocupes, yo conozco un método para despertarlo sin hacer ruido**

Karin le susurro a Tayuya lo que debía hacer para que Naruto se despertara fácilmente; después de escuchar el plan de Karin Tayuya estaba realmente roja, casi tan roja como un tomate

**-** ¿En serio crees que funcione?- Tayuya seguía como un tomate

**- Descuida, cuando vivía en Konoha y Naruto se quedaba a dormir conmigo esto era lo que hacía para poder despertarlo y de vez en cuando darle un pequeño susto**

Tal y como se lo indico Karin Tayuya se acercó a Naruto que seguía dormido como una roca, con mucho cuidado Tayuya había abrazado a Naruto colocándose en una posición bastante comprometedora, después de reunir el valor suficiente había besado su mejilla para despertarlo lo cual había funcionado a la perfección ya que Naruto lentamente despertaba

Cuando Naruto se despertó y vio que Tayuya lo estaba abrazando de esa forma en un principio pensó que se trataba de un sueño, pero una vez que logro reaccionar se asustó un poco y trato de escapar del abrazo de Tayuya, pero sin importar cuanto lo intentara Tayuya no lo dejaba de abrazar de manera cariñosa

**-** Tayuya-Chan creo que ya sufrió bastante

Al ver como Karin trataba de no reírse Naruto supo de inmediato que ella le dijo a Tayuya lo que debía de hacer para despertarlo, aunque internamente agradecía que fuera despertado de esa manera

Después de que Karin le explicara lo que había conversado con Tayuya la noche anterior Naruto estuvo pensando sobre eso por un tiempo; tras haberlo pensado lo suficiente decidió darle una oportunidad a Tayuya ya que aunque casi todo el tiempo fuera agresiva y cruel con los demás casi todo el tiempo en el fondo podía ser una chica dulce y gentil

**Karin:** Y bien Naruto ¿Qué decides?

**Naruto:** Tras pensarlo detenidamente creo que Tayuya merece que le dé una oportunidad, después de todo lo que ha tenido que soportar merece ser feliz

El escuchar que Naruto la aceptara aun después de lo que paso hizo y que además se preocupara por ella hacia que Tayuya se sintiera bastante feliz, tanto que quería seguir besándolo

**- Gracias, prometo que te hare muy feliz.-** Tayuya estaba tan feliz de que Naruto la aceptara que dé un impulso lo abrazo para demostrar su cariño. Lo que no Tayuya aún no notaba (o eso parecía) era que con su abrazo Naruto quedo nuevamente entre sus pechos

**- **No tienes por qué agradecerlo.- Naruto no pudo soportar por más tiempo y termino sufriendo una tremenda hemorragia nasal; cuando mucho perdió alrededor de litro de sangre por todo lo que tuvo que soportar anteriormente

Después de arreglarse y de asegurarse de que Naruto aun siguiera vivo después de la hemorragia nasal que tuvo Karin y Tayuya salieron de la casa de campaña y esperaron a que el resto de sus compañeros salieran (Claro que Naruto aún seguía inconsciente pero feliz)

Al paso de unos minutos Kenshin y los demás ya estaban listos para partir

**- Ya hemos perdido tiempo suficiente descansando, debemos retomar nuestro camino lo antes posible**

Después de guardar todo en los pergaminos Naruto (que ya se había recuperado) y los demás continuaron su camino, gracias al excelente uso del chakra lograron avanzar bastante del camino en menos tiempo del esperado, claro que a Tayuya y sus compañeros les costó algo de trabajo seguir el paso de Naruto y los demás

Todo iba muy bien pero al llegar al sitio donde Neji peleo con Kidōmaru Tayuya y los demás Ninjas del sonido sintieron un fuerte dolor en el cuello, cuando Kenshin y Yahiko revisaron el Sello Maldito se percataron que el Sello empezaba a drenar gran parte del Chakra de Tayuya y sus compañeros

**- Ese maldito, aun estando lejos sigue causando problemas.- **A causa del Sello Kidōmaru y los demás ninjas del sonido sentían como un horrible dolor recorría todo su cuerpo

**- **Tayuya-Chan ¿Qué sucede?

_**- Olvide que esa maldita Serpiente puede utilizar el Sello para acabar con nosotros en caso de que lo traicionemos**_

Era tanto el dolor y la presión del sello que era difícil mantenerse de pie, mientras más aumentaba la presión más difícil era respirar y mantener la consciencia

**- Tayuya-chan, por favor resiste**- Karin estaba muy preocupada por lo que le sucedía a su mejor Amiga

**-** Descuida Karin… esto no es nada.- Sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara Tayuya apenas era capaz de mantenerse consciente

**-** _**Ya me temía esto, parece que por ningún motivo permitirá que obtengamos información de él**_

Kenshin y Yahiko actuaron de inmediato para tratar de contrarrestar la influencia de Orochimaru sobre el Sello, ya que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Tayuya y sus compañeros murieran a causa del sello

Después de analizar rápidamente el sello Kenshin y Yahiko lograron encontrar una forma de contrarrestar la influencia en el sello aunque solo fuera temporal; tras una rápida secuencia de sellos

**-** Esto se está empezando a salir de control, lo mejor será enviarle un mensaje a Tsunade para explicarle nuestra situación y que esté prepara para cuando lleguemos.- **Tras una rápida secuencia de sellos Yahiko invoco a una Águila, y con cuidado ato el mensaje en la pata del ave**

**-** **También debemos informarle a Taiga sobre Orochimaru y que esté preparado en caso de que trate de hacer algo.- **Al igual que Yahiko Kenshin realizo realizó el mismo jutsu, solo que en lugar de un Águila invoco un Halcón

Con los mensajes ya atados a las aves solo era cuestión de esperar

**Kenshin:** Solo espero que a partir de este punto las cosas no empeoren más de lo anticipado

**Ahora que cada ave tenía ambos mensajes**** era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de todo iniciara, y cuando eso pase las cosas podían complicarse**

* * *

**Konoha**

La situación en la aldea estaba bastante tensa, después de que la información de lo ocurrido se esparciera por toda la aldea todos en la aldea se sorprendieron que Naruto se encontraba en Uzushiogakure, claro que había quienes preferían que Naruto permaneciera en Uzushiogakure

Lamentablemente eran pocos los que realmente se preocupaban por el bienestar de Naruto pero el saber que estaba bien era al menos una buena noticia

**Oficina del Hokage**

Tsunade estaba realmente tensa ya que el consejo de la aldea quería discutir sobre lo ocurrido con Naruto y Sasuke en el Valle del Fin, ya que nadie sabía con certeza lo que había sucedido en esa pelea pero algo era seguro: Una vez que empezara la reunión la mayoría del consejo buscaría como aprovechar la situación a su favor

Al menos el mensaje que había recibido de parte del Uzukage sobre la situación de los Ninjas de Uzu la relajaba un poco, pero aun así estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera decidir el consejo sobre la situación

**- **Espero que las cosas no se compliquen a partir de este momento

Justo cuando estaba por sacar algo de Sake de su escondite secreto para poder relajarse un poco alguien llamo a la puerta; después de permitir la entrada Shizune al lado de Kakashi, Iruka, Tsume e Inoichi entraron

**- Tsunade-sama ha recibido noticia alguna del Uzukage**

**- **Lamentablemente no, y para empeorar varios aldeanos me han pedido que en la reunión busque la forma de deshacerme del "demonio"

**-** Realmente me desagrada que esos malditos piensen de ese modo

Kakashi al igual que el resto de los que estaban en la oficina estaban molesto de que aun después de todo lo que ha hecho Naruto por ellos lo sigan tratando de esa manera tan despreciable, pero antes de irse fueron detenidos por Tsunade

**- **Me temo que las cosas podían empeorar una vez que dé inicio la reunión

**- **_¿A qué se refiere?_

**-** Con todo lo que ha ocurrido recientemente es posible que en la reunión algunos miembros del consejo con el apoyo de varios aldeanos y ninjas quieran exiliar a Naruto

Al escuchar eso Shizune y los demás se sintieron bastante tristes y a la vez molestos ya que sabían lo difícil que fue para Naruto tener que crecer teniendo que soportar el odio y desprecio de los demás

**-** Tiene razón, aun después de todo lo que él ha hecho por la aldea es lamentable que aun piensen de esa manera

**- **_**La verdad **__**no me imagino como alguien puede vivir de esa manera y no tener odio hacia los demás**_

Justo en ese momento un Ambu apareció en una nube de humo y le entrego un mensaje de gran importancia a Tsunade de parte de Kenshin y Yahiko; después de que el Ambu desapareciera Tsunade había empezado a leer el mensaje, cuando termino de leer el mensaje su expresión demostraba que estaba preocupada; Shizune y los demás al ver su expresión sabían que se trataba de algo serio

**-** ¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?

**- Parecer ser que durante el camino hacia la aldea Naruto y sus compañeros se toparon con Orochimaru**

Esa noticia claramente impacto a todos los que estaban presentes, nunca imaginaron que Naruto y los demás se toparían con Orochimaru, pero el saber que Orochimaru estaba cerca era algo que preocupaba a todos

**- **Tsunade-sama, si Orochimaru esta tan cerca lo mejor será estar alerta, es posible que intente otro ataque a la aldea

**- Kakashi tiene razón en las condiciones en las que estamos no podremos soportar otro ataque.- **Inoichi y los demás temían de que Orochimaru atacara nuevamente

**- **_ Yo no me preocuparía por Orochimaru en estos momentos_

Después de que Tsunade les explicara lo que había ocurrido Kakashi y los demás sabían que la presencia de los 4 del Sonido (o al menos los que quedaban) en la aldea podía causar serios problemas

**-** ¿Y qué es lo que debemos hacer?

**- Lo mejor será esperar su llegada, una vez que lleguen veré**

A partir de este momento la situación con respecto a Naruto podría salirse de control

* * *

**Bosque**

Después de avanzar por casi un día entero Naruto y los demás habían avanzado gran parte del camino y para su suerte estaban muy cerca de Konoha por lo que solo

**- Oye Karin ¿estás segura de querer seguir?, recuerda que una vez que lleguemos es posible que Danzo trate de hacer algo**

**- **No te preocupes Tayuya-Chan hasta donde sé Danzo no puede hacer nada contra nosotras aunque lo intente

**- **_**Karin tiene razón, si esa momia intenta hacer algo se las tendría que ver con el Uzukage, y eso algo que no le conviene**_

El saber que el riesgo no es tan alto como lo esperaban era algo bueno para Karin y los Ninjas del Sonido, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para bajar la guardia

**- **_Es mejor que no se confíen tanto, conociendo como es Danzo lo más seguro es que no se quedara de brazos cruzados, por lo que hay que tener mucho cuidado una vez que lleguemos_

Naruto y los demás sabían de antemano que una vez que llegaran a Konoha era posible que no recibieran una bienvenida agradable, sabían que lo más seguro sería que una vez que pusieran un pie en la aldea inmediatamente serían rodeados por varios Ambus, o al menos esa era una posibilidad

Después de algunos minutos fueron capaces de ver las enormes puertas de la aldea, después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar al fin habían llegado a Konoha

Cuando se acercaron pudieron ver que Tsunade al lado de Jiraiya Homura y Koharu y claramente de Danzo los estaban esperando al igual que algunos Ambus de los cuales algunos eran de Raíz

**Naruto:**Al fin, ya no podía dar un paso más

**Tsunade:** Me alegra que llegaran a salvo

Cuando Tsunade y los demás vieron a los ninjas del sonido realmente no les agrado mucho verlos pero al ver que estaban al lado de Kenshin dedujeron que se trataba de uno de los representantes escogidos por Taiga

**Homura:** Supongo que tú debes ser el representante del Clan Uzumaki

**Kenshin:** Así es, es un honor estar en su presencia

Justo en ese momento notaron que faltaba uno de los representantes de la aldea, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar en donde estaba Yahiko apareció, por lo visto solo desapareció para poder comer algo de fruta; cuando Tsunade y Jiraiya vieron que el 2 representante de Uzushiogakure se trataba de Yahiko se llevaron una gran sorpresa

**-** Ha pasado mucho tiempo Lady-Tsunade, Jiraiya-Sensei

Ciertamente Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban tanto sorprendidos por ver a un viejo alumno después de tanto tiempo

**-** **Me alegra volverlos a ver, por lo visto el tiempo los trato bien**

**-** Veo que has logrado progresar bastante desde la última vez que te vi

**-**_** Veo que has crecido bastante, la última vez que te vi eras solo un chiquillo**_

Tanto Tsunade y Jiraiya alegres de volver a ver a Yahiko, la verdad nunca esperaron volverlo a ver sobre todo en las circunstancias en las que estaban

Pero el pequeño reencuentro entre Yahiko y sus antiguos maestros no duro mucho ya que Danzo empezaba a perder la paciencia

**-** Odio interrumpir su pequeño reencuentro pero no olviden por qué estamos aquí

**- Danzo tiene razón, debemos hacer algo al respecto con los ninjas del sonido.- **Tanto Homura como Koharu solo apoyaban a Danzo por sus propios intereses

**-** Gracias y ahora si me permiten yo me ocupare

En ese momento los Ambus de Raíz rodearon a los Ninjas del Sonido, por desgracia también habían rodeado a Karin ya que Danzo aún tenía planeado utilizarla como Ambu de Raíz

Pero antes de que los Ambus de Raíz hicieran algo Kenshin los detuvo lo cual claramente molesto a Danzo

**- ¿Por qué detuviste a mis Ambus?**

**- **Con todo respeto sé que muchos de ustedes quisieran enjuiciarlos por todo el daño que hicieron en el pasado, pero debido a las circunstancias recientes en estos momentos están bajo la custodia del Uzukage por lo que no podrán hacer algo en su contra hasta no llegar a un acuerdo en la reunión, y si tratan de desobedecer nuestras ordenes tendrán que vérselas directamente con el Uzukage

**- Además no creo que quisieran tener al Uzukage como enemigo**

Saber que podían causar una guerra con Uzushiogakure era algo que hacia todos empezaran a asustarse, sinceramente no querían arriesgarse a entrar en guerra contra una de las aldeas más poderosas que existen, por lo que si no querían que eso no sucediera no tuvieron más opción que hacer caso de lo que decía Kenshin

Danzo estaba realmente molesto de que nuevamente interfirieran en sus planes, al no tener más opción dejo que Kenshin y Yahiko se hicieran cargo, pero al menos trataría de aprovechar la situación en la reunión


	9. Una difícil decisión

**Capítulo 9: Una difícil decisión**

Tras dejar que Kenshin y Yahiko se encargaran de los ninjas del Sonido Tsunade y los demás los escoltaron al sitio donde sería la reunión para poder discutir los términos, y de paso tratar de formar una alianza con Uzushiogakure

Mientras avanzaban por la aldea varios aldeanos y ninjas miraban con mucho desprecio a los Ninjas del Sonido y la verdad no los podían culpar ya que ellos mismos ayudaron a Orochimaru en la invasión durante los exámenes Chunnin, sin contar que por su culpa Orochimaru casi se apoderaba del Sharingan de Sasuke

Aunque en el caso de Naruto era un tanto diferente, se podía decir que con el cabello ahora de color rojo y las marcas en sus mejillas que "misteriosamente" habían desaparecido nadie dentro de la aldea ni siquiera sus amigos (a excepción de Tsunade y Jiraiya que sabían de antemano lo que ocurrido con Akatsuki gracias a la carta que recibieron de parte de Yahiko) habían logrado reconocerlo, lo cual era una clara ventaja temporal mientras permanecía en la aldea

* * *

**Torre del Hokage**

Una vez que llegaron Tsunade le había pedido a Karin que esperara afuera mientras discutía con Naruto y los demás algunos asuntos relacionados con la reunión. Al principio Karin quería quedarse al lado de Naruto a lo cual Tsunade le explico que solo él era necesario en la reunión ya que el consejo había pedido que viniera junto a Yahiko y a Kenshin; Karin estaba muy molesta por la actitud que tenía el consejo, le parecía muy injusto que solo vieran a Naruto como un objeto y no como persona

Tsunade al ver lo mucho que Karin quería estar al lado de Naruto a pesar de las consecuencias le permitió estar en la reunión ya que le parecía muy noble de parte de ella preocuparse de esa manera por Naruto. Lamentablemente Tayuya y sus compañeros tuvieron que quedarse en la sala de interrogatorios siendo vigilados por Ibiki y varios Ambus

**Oficina de Tsunade**

Una vez dentro Tsunade y Jiraiya les explicaron que la situación en la aldea se había complicado bastante desde que Sasuke trato de huir de la aldea para irse con Orochimaru; cuando el Señor Feudal se enteró del incidente ocurrido con akatsuki estaba a punto, pero cuando se enteró del trabajo de rescate realizado por Kenshin y su equipo deseaba que Konoha y Uzushiogakure unan nuevamente sus lazos en una alianza y para asegurarse de que nada saliera mal en el tratado había enviado a uno de sus mejores hombres

Al ser un asunto de gran importancia el consejo decidió que en la reunión lo mejor era reunir a todos los Líderes de los Clanes principales para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo

Todos se sorprendieron bastante al escuchar que el Señor Feudal había enviado a uno de sus mejores hombres para tratar de formar una nueva alianza entre ambas aldeas; la verdad no era una mala idea formar una alianza entre Konoha y Uzushiogakure, pero con todo lo que ha pasado era difícil pensar en realizar una alianza

**- ¿Y qué piensan con respecto al asunto de la alianza?**

**- **Sin ofender, pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido recientemente necesitamos tiempo para pensarlo, una vez que llegue el representante del Señor Feudal discutiremos los términos de la alianza

Tsunade y Jiraiya comprendían que con todo lo que había sucedido Kenshin y Yahiko necesitaban algo de tiempo para descansar poder y aclarar sus mentes; por desgracia el tiempo no estaba a su favor ya que la reunión debía de realizarse esa misma tarde

**Kenshin:** Con su permiso nos retiramos

Antes de que Kenshin y los demás se marcharan a descansar Tsunade los había detenido ya que aún tenía un asunto de gran importancia que discutir, y ese asunto tenía que ver con el pasado de Naruto

**- **¿Qué sucede Oba-chan?- Tsunade se molestó al escuchar que Naruto nuevamente la llamo vieja pero no había tiempo para molestarse por ese tipo de cosas

**- Estoy segura que estando en Uzushiogakure ya te enteraste de al menos una parte de tu relación el Uzukage al igual que tu Clan**.- Al ver que Naruto afirmo Tsunade sabía que ya era momento de darle a Naruto lo que le pertenecía.-** Creo que llego la hora de que recibas al menos una parte de la herencia que te corresponde**

**-** ¿A qué se refiere con herencia?- Naruto estaba algo confundido

Tsunade esperaba que cuando tuvieran que revelarle la verdad a Naruto tuviera edad suficiente para comprenderlo, pero con lo ocurrido recientemente lo mejor era entregarle por lo menos parte de su herencia

Tsunade le contó a Naruto que antes de que sus padres murieran le habían pedido a Sarutobi que una vez que cumpliera la edad de 18 años debía de entregarle lo que alguna les perteneció, en ese momento Tsunade le había entregado a Naruto una carpeta que contenía toda la información sobre su herencia

Cuando Naruto termino de leer estaba sorprendido, nunca espero que sus padres le dejarían una enorme mansión perteneciente al Clan Namikaze al igual que todos los pergaminos con Jutsus que alguna vez fueron de ellos; pero a decir verdad en la aldea jamás había visto una mansión que perteneciera al clan de su padre

**- **Si mis padres tenían una mansión en la aldea ¿En dónde está?, que yo recuerde no hay ninguna mansión en la aldea que sea del clan Namikaze

**- Como seguro sabrás tú padre tenía muchos enemigos que deseaban apoderarse de los secretos de su clan y el clan Uzumaki al igual que sus mejores técnicas; después de que el muriera fue necesario ocultar la mansión junto con todas sus técnicas para evitar que algún espía o enemigo lograra apoderarse de los secretos de su Clan**

**- **_Por desgracia eso no impidió que varios ninjas e intrusos trataran de buscarla por varios años, por fortuna gracias a los sellos del clan Uzumaki fuimos capaces de ocultar la mansión_

Naruto no sabía mucho sobre el clan de su padre pero sabía que el Clan Uzumaki era temido por sus técnicas de sellado por lo que esconder la Mansión debió de haber algo fácil. Antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar Tsunade les había entregado las llaves de la casa al igual que un mapa donde indicaba en donde se encontraba

**-** Muchas gracias Oba-Chan

**-**_ No te preocupes, es lo poco que puedo hacer por ti en este momento_

Justo en ese momento Jiraiya había tenido una idea que seguramente sorprendería a todos

**-** **Antes de que se marchen creó que sería conveniente que los ninjas del sonido se queden con ustedes antes de ir a la mansión **

Al oír la idea de Jiraiya todos se habían sorprendido, en las circunstancias en las que estaban la idea de que Tayuya y sus compañeros tuvieran que estar con Naruto era algo peligroso

**- **¿Estás loco Jiraiya?, ¿Sabes lo peligroso que sería si ellos están libres?, lo más probable es que escapen con algunas técnicas de Minato y se las entreguen a Orochimaru

**- Sé muy bien lo arriesgado que es pero piénsalo bien Tsunade, si ellos permanecen en una prisión es posible que Danzo trate de buscar un modo de aprovechar el poder del Sello Maldito que tienen, además de ese modo le será más fácil a Kenshin y Yahiko vigilarlos**

Por más que odiarlo admitirlo Tsunade sabía que tal vez esa no mala idea, si Tayuya y los demás se quedaban con Naruto estarían más seguros que en una prisión ya que Danzo aun siendo parte del consejo no tenía permitido entrar a la mansión, al menos no si un permiso del Señor Feudal

Al principio Tsunade no estaba segura si debía arriesgarse a dejar libres a Tayuya y a sus compañeros pero tras pensarlo bien acepto la idea de Jiraiya, después de todo Yahiko y Kenshin tenían las habilidades suficientes para detenerlos en caso de que trataran de escapar

**-** Solo espero que estén seguros de lo que hacen

**-** _**Descuide Oba-Chan, tenga por seguro que estaremos bien, pase lo que pase le aseguro que Tayuya y sus compañeros no se escaparan**_

**- **_Me alegra escuchar eso muchacho. Y recuerda que si en algún momento deseas divertirte con ambas pelirrojas en privado yo podría darte algunos consejos_

**- Es mejor que sigas los consejos de Jiraiya-sensei, tratándose de estas cosas él es un experto**

A causa de todos los consejos "inocentes" que le dieron a Naruto el pobre Jiraiya termino volando como una estrella fugaz a causa de un tremendo puñetazo de parte de Tsunade; para la suerte de Yahiko al ser uno de los representantes de Uzushiogakure Tsunade no lo podía golpear (Al menos no en ese momento), lástima que eso no evito que terminara estampado en la pared semi-inconsciente

**-** Naruto solo espero que cuando seas mayor no seas igual que ese par de Pervertidos

**- Descuide Oba-san, usted sabe que yo no soy de los que harían algo así.- **Eso era lo que decía, pero mentalmente estaba planeando seguir algunos consejos de Jiraiya ya que sabía que en algún momento los iba a necesitar. Y para su suerte Jiraiya no sería del único del que aprenda nuevas cosas sobre las chicas

Cuando Yahiko al fin se recuperó del golpe Tsunade les advirtió que en la reunión era posible que Danzo trate de aprovechar lo ocurrido con Akatsuki para que Naruto sea considerado como un ninja peligroso; para poder asegurarse de que nada malo saliera en la reunión Kenshin y Tsunade habían decidido incluir algunos términos que seguramente evitarían que algo malo saliera

Cuando Naruto y los demás se retiraron para buscar a Tayuya y a sus compañeros para ir a lo que sería temporalmente su hogar la expresión de Tsunade había cambiado, en ese momento Jiraiya (que milagrosamente había regresado de su pequeño viaje) había entrado por la ventana

**-** ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora Tsunade?, una vez que el consejo se enteré del legado de Naruto es posible que varios miembros trataran de aprovechar la situación

**- La verdad no sé qué hacer, solo espero que en la reunión podamos llegar a un acuerdo que no perjudique a nadie**

* * *

Después de que Naruto y los demás recogieron a Tayuya y a sus compañeros del centro de interrogatorio se dirigieron al sitio donde estaba la mansión según indicaba el mapa que les entrego Tsunade

Cuando Naruto y los demás llegaron al sitio que indicaba el mapa pudieron notar que la mansión estaba en un pésimo estado, o al menos eso parecía. Al acercarse lo suficiente Kenshin y Yahiko fueron capaces de notar que la mansión estaba cubierta por sellos especiales que activaban un poderoso Genjutsu que hacia lucir que la mansión estaba abandonada y en ruinas

**- ¿Y ahora qué debemos hacer?, la mansión no es más que un montón de escombros**

**- **Tayuya-Chan, por favor cálmate

**- **_**No se preocupen, seguramente Tsunade-Obasan debió dejar alguna pista**_.-Mientras buscaba alguna pista de lo que debían de hacer Naruto noto que en el reverso del mapa había lo que parecía ser una nota con instrucciones

Siguiendo las instrucciones que indicaba la nota Naruto utilizo una Kunai y realizo un leve corte en su mano, luego de aplicar algo de su sangre en el sello aplico de algo de Chakra. Una vez hecho lo que decía la nota los sellos lentamente desaparecían al igual que el Genjutsu; una vez que el Genjutsu desapareció todos se sorprendieron al ver que a pesar del paso del tiempo la mansión estaba en perfecto estado

Naruto estaba sorprendido, nunca espero que la casa que alguna vez fue de sus padres siguiera en pie aun después de tantos años, aunque la verdad si estaba un poco descuidada ya que la mansión permaneció deshabitada por casi 13 años

Una vez que entraron pudieron ver la mansión era más grande por dentro de lo que parecía ser por fuera:

**La mansión contaba con una habitación central al igual varias habitaciones, una gran biblioteca en cual había una gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos, también parecía contar un Dojo para entrenar. Y la mejor parte era que la mansión también contaba con sus propias aguas termales para poder relajarse, pero lo que más les agrado a Tayuya y a Karin era que las aguas termales estaban divididas para los chicos y para las chicas**

Lo único malo de la mansión era que al haber estado por así decir abandonada no había sido limpiada en mucho tiempo por lo que todos se dividieron los trabajos en equipos de 2 y de 3 para limpiarla, para la suerte del equipo de Karin ella y Naruto habían acabado más rápido que los demás ya que Naruto había utilizado algunos clones

Lo que ninguno sabía era que a causa de su llegada la mayor parte del consejo le exigía a Tsunade que les diera una explicación del porqué después de rescatar a Naruto los Ninjas de Uzushiogakure no lo regresaron a donde pertenecía, y lo más importante: Porque los Ninjas del sonido estaba con ellos

Era tanta la presión por el asunto que Tsunade no tuvo más opción que tratar de explicar lo que había sucedido a todos los miembros del consejo durante la reunión

* * *

**Sala de Reunión**

Tsunade y Jiraiya pudieron notar que además del lado shinobi y civil de la aldea también estaban presentes los Líderes de los clanes principales de la aldea;

**- Tsunade espero que tengas una buena explicación para reunirnos**

**-** La razón de esta reunión es porque esta mañana llegaron los ninjas que Uzukage había mandado

Todos los que no estaban enterados de lo ocurrido se sorprendieron bastante al escuchar que los representantes de Uzushiogakure habían llegado antes de lo anticipado, la verdad no esperaban su llegada hasta dentro de 2 días, pero al ver que no estaban con Tsunade en esta reunión les pareció algo extraño. Justo cuando estaban por preguntar Tsunade les explico lo que había sucedido (Claro que omitiendo la parte de la herencia de Naruto)

Al escuchar que los Ninjas representantes del Uzukage no solo habían llegado a la aldea al lado de Naruto sino que también habían "capturado" a los 4 Ninjas de Orochimaru responsables de secuestrar a Sasuke impresiono bastante a todos, ya que lo último que habían escuchado la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea era que Akatsuki había capturado a Naruto

Los pocos que apreciaban a Naruto estaban felices de que regresara a salvo a la aldea; por desgracia había quienes estaban bastante molestos con su regreso

**Civil 1:** Tsunade-sama ¿Por qué permite que ese demonio regrese a la aldea?

**Ninja 2:** Con lo ocurrido recientemente lo mejor es mantenerlo lo más lejos posible, así no nos arriesgaremos a que Akatsuki nos ataque

Al oír todas las quejas e insultos hacia Naruto por la mayor parte de los miembros del consejo Tsunade estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, para la suerte de todos los presentes Mushrambo logro intervenir antes de que alguien saliera herido

**- **Si los representantes de Uzushiogakure llegaron antes de lo previsto debe tratarse de un asunto importante

**- El asunto que vamos a tratar es sobre la relación que Naruto posee con el Uzukage**

**-** ¿Y qué relación tendría ese mocoso con el Uzukage?

**-** _En caso de que no lo sepan Naruto es el sobrino del Uzukage, un antiguo ninja de Konoha_

Saber que el Uzukage era el tío de Naruto fue algo que impacto a todos, nunca esperaron que Naruto tuviera un pariente vivo y menos que se tratara de un Kage de otra aldea. Pero si eso era verdad todos en la reunión exigían saber de quien se trataba ya que el único ninja de Konoha que pertenecía al Clan Uzumaki era Kushina, pero ella había muerto el mismo día que el Kyubi ataco la aldea

**- ¿Y se puede saber quién es?, que yo sepa ese mocoso no tiene ningún pariente vivo en está aldea.-** **Danzo esperaba que de algún modo pudiera aprovechar la situación a su favor**

**-** Deberían conocerlo, ya que se trata de Taiga Namikaze, el hermano gemelo de Minato, también conocido como el Yondaime de Konoha

Definitivamente el oír que Taiga era el Uzukage dejo en Shock a todos, nunca esperaron que se Taiga se convirtiera en el líder de Uzushiogakure ya que lo último que sabían de él era que después de abandonar la aldea después del ataque del Kyubi había emprendido un viaje de entrenamiento

En ese momento un Ambu les informo que el representante del Señor Feudal había llegado. Cuando entro todos pudieron notar que se trataba de un sujeto de cabello morado con vestimenta negra y lo que parecía ser una armadura Roja

**- Supongo que tú debes ser el representante que envió el Señor Feudal**

**-** Mi nombre es Mushrambo, es un gusto estar aquí

Tsunade y los demás en la sala pudieron sentir un gran poder emanar de Mushrambo pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso, el asunto del que debían preocuparse era lo que debían hacer con Naruto

La situación era bastante delicada, los pocos que apreciaban a Naruto habían votado por que Naruto no fuera desterrado de la Aldea, lamentablemente eso no evito que varios intentaran aprovechar esa situación a su favor; arto de tantas tonterías Mushrambo decidió que lo mejor sería darles una advertencia de lo que podía suceder si intentaban algo en contra de las decisiones de los representantes del Uzukage

**- Yo en su lugar lo pensaría 2 veces antes de hacer algo en contra de ese chico, ya que de lo contrario las consecuencias podrían ser bastante severas**

**-** ¿Y porque deberíamos preocuparnos?, ese mocoso tendrá suerte de que no lo ejecutemos por casi matar al último heredero del Clan Uchiha utilizando el Chakra demoniaco del Kyubi

Danzo esperaba que con su argumento la mayoría del consejo estuviera de su lado pero no contaba con que Mushrambo tuviera un As bajo la manga

**-** Deben saber que si intentan hacer algo en contra de ese chico o de los ninjas que alguna vez fueron discípulos de Orochimaru sin llegar a un acuerdo justo no solo tendrán que explicarle al Uzukage lo que ocurrió, tendrán que responder directamente al señor feudal

Ahora que Danzo y el resto del Consejo sabían que el asunto era más delicado de lo previsto debían tener mucho cuidado, ahora que sabían que Tsunade ya había llegado a un acuerdo con Kenshin y Yahiko. Si deseaban llegar a un arreglo en la reunión debían de tener mucho cuidado ya que un error por más diminuto que fuera podría ser fatal para la aldea

Al saber lo delicado de la situación Tsunade junto a los miembros del consejo estuvieron debatiendo sobre lo que debían con respecto al asunto de Naruto y los ninjas del Sonido; al final, después de casi 1 hora de estar debatiendo el consejo había llegado a un acuerdo. Por desgracia el resultado no era tan agradable ya que el resultado podía determinar un futuro ya sea bueno o malo para Naruto y los demás

Al ver que no había más opción Tsunade había llamado a un Ambu para informarles a Kenshin y a los demás que el consejo requería urgentemente su presencia

* * *

**Parque de la aldea**

Después de haber limpiado rápidamente la mansión Naruto y Karin tuvieron algo de tiempo libre por lo que decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por el parque mientras Kenshin y Yahiko se organizaban para la reunión ya que la verdad no tenían nada mejor que hacer; mientras caminaban tranquilamente todos los aldeanos que los veían murmuraban cosas sobre lo bien que se veían juntos, o lo bien que se veían como pareja. Esos comentarios hacían que ambos se sonrojaran bastante, es especial cuando escucharon a alguien mencionar que en el futuro ambos se verían bien como padres

La sola idea de tener hijos con Naruto hizo que la imaginación de Karin volara tanto que casi se desmayara, claro que logro controlar sus pensamientos aunque a decir verdad tenía un poco de sangre saliendo de la nariz, pero pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un sonido bastante familiar

**-** Lo siento Karin-Chan

**-** **Veo que tú nunca cambiaras**

Karin al ver que Naruto no había cambiado tanto desde que era pequeño era algo que la hacía muy feliz, y para poder demostrarle a Naruto su cariño decidió que le invitaría ramen como lo hacían en el pasado a lo que Naruto acepto con mucho gusto ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había probado su preciado ramen Lo que ninguno sabía era que cuando llegaran a Ichiraku se llevarían una gran sorpresa

Cuando llegaron a Ichiraku Teuchi y Ayame estaban algo ocupados preparando algunas ordenes, pero al Karin lograron reconocerla fácilmente ya que ella antes solía acompañar de vez en cuando a Naruto cuando eran más pequeños a comer un poco de ramen

**-** Karin-chan me alegra verte después de todo tanto tiempo. Por lo visto has crecido bien

**- **_A mí también me alegra verte Ayame-nee, la verdad cuando me tuve que ir de la aldea_.- Podría decirse que la relación entre Karin y Ayame era como de hermanas

**-** Para serte sincero estando tú aquí me trae muy viejos recuerdos de cuando Naruto y tú solían venir de pequeños

**- Solo espero que no hayan olvidado a su mejor cliente, Ayame-chan, Teuchi-****ojii-san**

Cuando Ayame y su padre vieron que el chico pelirrojo que estaba al lado de Karin era Naruto se alegraron bastante al saber que aún seguía con vida, sinceramente aunque la apariencia de Naruto haya cambiado Ayame y su padre siempre lograrían reconocerlo. Pero al ver que Karin y Naruto estaban nuevamente juntos decidieron jugarles una pequeña bromita

**-** Me alegra saber que ambos son tan unidos como antes. Y díganme no han considerado ser, no se ¿Ser Novios?

**-** _A mí me parece que ambos ya son novios, después de todo están en una pequeña cita_

Tanto Naruto como Karin se sonrojaron bastante al notar que Teuchi tenía razón, ya que su paseo por el parque y su idea de ir a comer a Ichiraku era técnicamente una cita

Para demostrar su alegría y aprecio a Naruto y a Karin Ayame y su padre les prepararon el mejor ramen, y la mejor parte para ambos (en especial para Naruto) el ramen sería gratis

Cabe decir que Ayame al ver la nueva apariencia de Naruto se había sonrojado bastante, para su suerte nadie había notado su sonrojo ya que se encontraba de espaldas preparando el ramen de Naruto. Aunque también podría decirse que de cierta manera Ayame estaba un poquito celosa de que Karin fuera tan cariñoso con Naruto

Después de comer y de divertirse un poco contando algunas de las historias de lo que han hecho cuando eran pequeños Naruto y Karin se habían despedido de Ayame y su padre.

Durante el camino de vuelta a la mansión un Ambu apareció y les informo que el Consejo requería urgentemente su presencia en la reunión ya que al fin se había llegado a un acuerdo; tanto Naruto como Karin empezaron a tener un mal presentimiento ya que sinceramente no confiaban para nada en Danzo ni en los consejeros

Lo que nadie tenía previsto era que una vez que los 9 novatos de la hoja se enteraran de lo que sucedería en la reunión tratarían de intervenir para poder ayudar a Naruto

**Barbacoa Q**

Los 9 Novatos de la hoja se habían reunido a petición de Ino y Hinata para poder hablar sobre el asunto de Naruto ya que ambas habían oído de parte de sus padres que El consejo decidiría lo que debían hacer con respecto al asunto de la pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke en el Valle del Fin; claro que el único que tuvo muchos problemas para poder asistir fue Sasuke ya que para salir del hospital tuvo que escapar y dejar un clon en la habitación para que no sospecharan

A decir verdad todos estaban muy preocupados por el bienestar de Naruto ya que con la poca información que Sakura y Sasuke lograron recolectar sabían que el consejo buscaría la forma de culpar a Naruto por haber atacado a Sasuke y casi "matarlo", y de ser posible tratarían de inculparlo por lo ocurrido con Akatsuki en el bosque

**Tenten:** No me parece justo que con todo lo que ha ocurrido Naruto tenga que sufrir más

**Rock Lee: **¿Qué acaso Tsunade no puede hacer nada al respecto?

**Sakura:** Según lo que nos contó Tsunade con lo ocurrido el consejo deberá decidir si Naruto es o no una amenaza para la aldea

La sola idea de que el consejo no le permitiera a Tsunade ayudar a Naruto en una situación como esta hacia que todos se molestaran bastante. Neji y los que estuvieron con Naruto en la misión de rescate eran los que estaban más molestos, ya que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hicieron para traer de vuelta a Sasuke sabían que la mayor parte del consejo hará a un lado todo eso para tratar de buscar una forma de beneficiarse de la situación

**Tenten:** ¿No hay nada que puedan hacer para ayudarlo?, tal vez podamos hacer algo para que el consejo no sea tan estrictos al momento de tomar una decisión

**Neji:** Por desgracia no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlo aunque lo intentemos

**Sasuke:** Hasta donde sabemos la mayor parte del consejo odia por alguna razón a Naruto y es muy posible que en la reunión traten de exiliarlo

Saber que posiblemente nunca volverían a ver a Naruto era algo que entristecía a todos, si tan solo pudieran verlo aunque fuera una sola vez le dirían lo mucho que significa para ellos; fue en ese momento que Kiba logro recordar algo de gran importancia

**-** Saben, ahora que lo pienso bien… (Tratando de Recordar)… creo haber visto recientemente a Naruto en la aldea

Esa noticia sorprendió bastante a todos, en especial a Ino y a Hinata ya que al saber que Naruto estaba en la aldea deseaban estar a su lado y decirle lo mucho que lo amaban

**- ¿Estás seguro Kiba?**

**- **No puedo asegurar completamente que fuera él, pero su apariencia y olor era casi idénticos, y por lo que pude ver estaba paseando por la aldea al lado de una chica pelirroja como si estuvieran en una cita

Escuchar que Naruto estaba al lado de una chica en una cita hizo que Ino y Hinata se pusieron bastante celosas, por ningún motivo permitirían que ninguna chica se les adelantara. Y aunque no lo pareciera Sakura también parecía estar algo celosa de que Naruto saliera con otra chica

**-**_**¿Y no sabes dónde están?**__- _Las 3 chicas deseaban ver desesperadamente a Naruto

**-** Si no mal recuerdo se dirigían a la oficina del Hokage, y por lo que pude ver venían acompañado de 2 sujetos que parecían ser Shinobis de otra aldea

**-** _**¿Y no sabes cómo son?**_

Después de escuchar la descripción de los ninjas tanto Sakura, Ino como Hinata pudieron darse una leve idear de quienes se trataban por lo que decidieron ir lo más rápido posible a ver a Tsunade

Al ver como reaccionaron las Chicas los 9 Novatos trataron de alcanzarlas para que les explicaran lo que sucedía, lo que ninguno de los novatos de Konoha sabía era que una vez que llegaran a la torre del Hokage se llevarían una gran sorpresa

* * *

**Sala de Reunión **

Tras llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión Karin y Naruto pudieron observar que además de Yahiko y Kenshin Tsunade los estaba esperando

Ya iniciada la reunión Yahiko y Kenshin podían observar que además de Tsunade y los Consejeros estaban reunidos los líderes de los Clanes más importantes de Konoha; pero al ver que Mushrambo estaba presente se sorprendieron bastante, ya que la última vez que lo vieron habían realizado una misión de reconocimiento

Lamentablemente su pequeño reencuentro no duro mucho ya que Danzo y los demás les recodaron que aún estaban en medio de una reunión

**Homura:** Me alegra que después de lo ocurrido en el bosque llegaran a salvo a la aldea

**Yahiko:** Deben saber

**Koharu:** Espero que estén listos para discutir y de ser posible aceptar los términos que a los que llegamos

Pero antes de que Danzo o cualquier miembro que esperaban aprovecharse tratando de incluir algún acuerdo en el tratado para poder beneficiarse fueron interrumpidos por Kenshin

**-** Antes de que de llegar a un acuerdo deben saber que por ningún motivo permitiremos que traten de hacer algo en contra de Naruto según los términos que llegamos con Tsunade

**- Cualquiera que trate de hacer algo en contra de los términos que discutimos con Tsunade tendrá que responder ante el Uzukage**

Antes de que alguien pudiera quejarse Danzo y los consejeros pudieron notar que Naruto no estaba junto con Kenshin y Yahiko tal y como lo habían exigido; o al menos eso creían ya que les fue imposible reconocerlo con su apariencia actual

**-** Hablando de él ¿Dónde está ese mocoso?, se supone que debería de estar con ustedes

Al ver que Naruto no estaba presente en la reunión muchos creyeron que había escapado de la aldea, pero cuando supieron que el chico pelirrojo que estaba al lado de Kenshin y Yahiko era en realidad Naruto se sorprendieron bastante ya que con su nueva apariencia ciertamente fue difícil reconocerlo

Pero al notar el cambio considerable que Naruto había sufrido muchos en el consejo le exigieron a Tsunade que les diera alguna explicación, ya que algunos creían que sus cambios tenían que ver con el Kyubi

Antes de que pudieran continuar insultando Kenshin les explicó que la razón por la cual Naruto sufrió cambios era porque su cuerpo logrado despertar el ADN Uzumaki que se encontraba dormido

**Kenshin:** Espero que lograran llegar a un acuerdo aceptable

**Danzo:** Hemos decidido que el destino de Naruto y de los ninjas del sonido y el de esa chiquilla de lentes dependerá del resultado de un enfrentamiento entre los representantes de Uzushiogakure contra nuestros mejores Jounins

Escuchar que todo el destino de Naruto, Karin y sus compañeros dependía del resultado de la pelea sorprendió a todos, nunca esperaron que Danzo llegaría tan lejos solo para cumplir con sus ambiciones

Antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar Tsunade le dijo que ella y los pocos que lo apreciaban habían hecho lo posible por tratar de detenerlos pero la mayor parte del consejo había votado para que esos fueran los términos

Al ver que no había más opción Yahiko y Kenshin aun sabiendo las consecuencias que todo eso tenía aceptaron los términos, claro que ellos tenían permitido incluir sus propios términos

**- ¿A quiénes debemos enfrentar?**

**- **Ustedes 2 (refiriéndose a Kenshin y Yahiko) deberán de enfrentarse por lo menos a 5 de nuestros mejores Jounin en un combate para definir si vale la pena; en cuanto a Naruto, él deberá de enfrentarse nuevamente con Neji y Sasuke al mismo tiempo para ver si es capaz de controlar su Dōjutsu

**-**_** Pero, durante la pelea Naruto tendrá estrictamente prohibido utilizar el Chakra del Kyubi, de lo contrario será descalificado**_

Escuchar que Kenshin y Yahiko debían de enfrentarse contra varios Jounin y que además Naruto debía de enfrentarse nuevamente a Neji y a Sasuke tomó por sorpresa a todos

Naruto y los demás sabían claramente que Danzo solo estaba interesado en saber que tan hábil era el Onigan; por desgracia el negarse a lo que él pedía no era una opción, ya que de lo contrario podrían causar conflictos entre Konoha ya Uzushiogakure

Aunque con la información que tenían sobre algunos miembros del consejo Yahiko y Kenshin sabían de antemano que algunos Miembros del Consejo tratarían de aprovechar la situación de Naruto para su propio beneficio

* * *

Antes de partir a Konoha Taiga les había dado una advertencia a Yahiko y a Kenshin sobre alguien en particular que se encontraba en el consejo de Konoha

**-** Antes de que vayan debo advertirles sobre Danzo y sus Ambus

Taiga les había entregado el informe sobre toda la información que poseían de Danzo y de sus Ambus de Raíz; una vez que Yahiko y Kenshin terminaron de leer el informe tenían expresiones bastante serias

**Kenshin:** Descuide por ningún motivo permitiremos que cumpla con sus ambiciones

**Yahiko:** Más le vale a ese vejestorio en plena momificación que no intente nada, de lo contrario recibirá un terrible castigo

**Taiga:** Solo les advierto que deben tener mucho cuidado, una vez que estén en Konoha ese sujeto hará lo que sea para conseguir más poder

* * *

**Kenshin:** Antes de aceptar debemos saber qué sucederá en caso de fallar o aprobar la pelea

**Koharu:** Si ustedes son capaces de derrotar a los mejores Jounin además de los usuarios del Sharingan y del Byakugan que hemos escogido como habíamos acordado anteriormente Naruto será libre de irse con ustedes, además serán libres de hacer lo que quieran con los ninjas del sonido

**Danzo: **Y como bono adicional de nuestra parte, a Naruto se le permitirá tener su propio Harem con las hijas herederas de los mejores clanes que él mismo escoja para reconstruir su Clan

Naruto y los demás tenían un mal presentimiento sobre el enfrentamiento, sabían muy bien que Danzo no era de los que se arriesgaran de esa manera, al menos no sin tratar de sacar ventaja; era posible que en algún momento de la pelea trataría de hacer algo para aprovecharse

**- **¿Qué les sucederá si llegamos a fallar?- Kenshin y Yahiko querían estar seguros de que tan grave era la situación

**- **_**Si llegan a fallar Naruto no podrá volver a ser un ninja de esta aldea y será enviado a prisión ya que será considerado un ninja criminal clase S, y en cuanto a los ninjas del Sonido y esa chiquilla de lentes tenemos pensado en algo muy especial**_

**- **¿Qué es lo que les pasara?- Naruto al igual que Kenshin y Yahiko tenían un mal presentimiento

**- **_**Ambas chicas pelirrojas serán puestas en el programa de reconstrucción de clanes para poder reconstruir el Clan Uzumaki y de ser posible conseguir más ninjas que sean capaces de utilizar de manera adecuado el Dōjutsu del Clan Uzumaki; en cuanto a los otros 2 ninjas del Sonido, simplemente los ejecutaremos por sus crímenes**_

Ahora que el destino de Naruto, Karin y los demás dependía del resultado de una pelea Yahiko y a Kenshin debían tener mucho cuidado, ya que si ambos llegaban a fallar Karin y los demás terminarían pagándolo caro


	10. Inicio de Una dolorosa Decisión

**Capítulo 10: Inicio de Una dolorosa Decisión**

La situación se había vuelto más delicada de lo anticipado, ahora que Kenshin y Yahiko debían de enfrentarse a algunos de los mejores Jounin de Konoha, y lo peor de todo era que sin importar lo que trataran de hacer no había salida para ese problema

Tras aceptar las condiciones lo único que quedaba era establecer la fecha y el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el enfrentamiento que determinaría el futuro de Naruto y los demás

Mientras la reunión continuaba Neji y los demás hacían lo posible por alcanzar a sus compañeras; dado que Sakura, Ino y Hinata saltaban en los techos de los edificios Shikamaru tenía serios problemas para detenerlas con su técnica de sombras. No importaba cuanto intentaran razonar con ellas el resultado era el mismo

Al ver que no había más opción Rock Lee y Kiba al lado de Akamaru incrementaron su velocidad lo suficiente para poder detener el avance de las chicas

**- Háganse a un lado**

**-** Por ningún motivo las dejaremos pasar hasta que nos expliquen porque actúan de esa forma.- Kiba fue respaldado por un ladrido de Akamaru

**- **_**Lee, Kiba solo necesitamos hablar con Tsunade para ver si Naruto está bien, por ningún motivo podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados mientras el consejo toma una decisión equivocada**_

Kiba y Lee comprendían la preocupación de sus amigas por Naruto, pero por la forma en la que se comportaban sabían que una vez que llegaran a la reunión las cosas podrían salirse de control y eso era algo que no permitirían

**- **_**La verdad no queremos hacerles daño así que por favor muévanse**_

**-** Si para detenerlas es necesario luchar contra ustedes lo haremos

**- **_**Bien como quieran, pero no digan que no se los advertimos**_

Al ver que la única forma de avanzar sería luchando Sakura y sus compañeras debían de intentarlo; sin importar lo difícil que sería enfrentar a sus amigos de esa manera debían ver a Tsunade cueste lo que cueste

Ya estando en el suelo Sakura y las demás trataron de hacerlos razonar pero al ver que era inútil no tuvieron más opción que forzarlos a hacerse a un lado. A pesar de que aparentemente tenían la ventaja ninguno de sus amigos cedía en lo más mínimo; gracias a la distracción creada por Lee y Kiba durante la pelea Sakura y la demás tenían la guardia baja por lo que Shikamaru aprovecho la oportunidad para detenerlas. Al ver que Shikamaru las había detenido hicieron lo posible por librare del Jutsu pero todo fue inútil

**-** **Shikamaru es mejor que nos dejes ir**.- Al igual que Sakura tanto Ino como Hinata estaban de mal humor por la interrupción

**-** Hasta que no se calmen y nos digan por que actúan de esa forma las soltare

Al ver que no tenían más opción Sakura y sus compañeras decidieron que lo mejor sería calmarse, después de todo el enojarse no les serviría de nada. Aunque ciertamente les costaría algo de trabajo admitir

Una vez que se calmaron lo suficiente comenzaron a explicarles a sus amigos por qué se compararon de esa manera, Sakura fue la primera en explicar que la razón por la que se comportó de esa forma era porque estaba preocupada por Naruto era porque al ser su mejor amiga no soportaba la idea de que tuviera que sufrir de esa manera

Aunque cuando fue el turno de Ino y Hinata de explicar sus razones tuvieron que juntar mucho valor para poder decirles a sus amigos sobre sus sentimientos hacia Naruto; fue algo difícil para ellas ya que ambas habían jurado que lo mantendrían en secreto hasta estar seguras de confesarle sus sentimientos a Naruto

El saber que Ino estaba enamorada de Naruto sorprendió a todos, sinceramente sabían de antemano que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto pero al saber que Ino también estaba enamorada de él tomó por sorpresa a todos a excepción de Hinata ya que ella e Ino habían hablado anteriormente

Ahora que todos sabían los motivos por los que actuaron Sakura y las demás no las podían culpar ya que las 3 estaban muy preocupadas por Naruto, aunque por motivos un tanto diferentes: Sakura por ser su amiga y compañera de equipo y Hinata e Ino por amor y amistad

**Sakura:** Ahora que saben nuestras razones ¿Qué es lo que harán?

**Neji:** Viendo que sus acciones son justas lo mejor será apoyarlas en esta situación

**Kiba:** Además, conociendo al cabeza hueca de Naruto no podemos dejar que arruine las cosas

Sakura y las demás estaban felices de que sus amigos las apoyaran en un momento tan difícil; ahora con el apoyo de sus amigos lo único que faltaba era de algún modo tratar de ayudar a Naruto

Antes de que Sakura y los demás continuaran su camino para poder hablar con Tsunade un Ambu apareció y les indico a Sasuke y a Neji que Tsunade los necesitaba para un asunto importante relacionado con la reunión

Al principio ningún de los novatos entendía cuál era la razón por la cual Tsunade deseaba que Sasuke y Neji estuvieran en la reunión, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar cuál era el motivo el Ambu solo les dijo que todo les sería revelado después cuando la reunión finalizara

Sakura y las demás (Ino y Hinata) al ver que tenían una oportunidad de ir trataron de ir con Sasuke y Neji para poder enterrarse de lo que ocurría, pero antes de que pudieran tan siquiera decir o hacer algo el Ambu junto con Sasuke y Neji desparecieron

Lo que nadie se imaginaba era que ese mismo día la vida de todos en la aldea podría cambiar para siempre

* * *

**Mansión Namikaze**

Ya en la mansión Naruto y los demás estaban bastante tensos por todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente, les parecía una locura que el consejo tomara una decisión como esa. Aunque de todos Naruto era el que más tenso estaba por el asunto de tener que enfrentar nuevamente a Sasuke

Después de su enfrentamiento en el Valle del Fin no sabía si tenía lo necesario para volverlo a enfrentar, temía que una vez iniciada la batalla en algún momento el sello maldito provocaría que Sasuke perdiera nuevamente el control sobre sí mismo; si eso llegara a ocurrir aun sabiendo lo difícil que era debía de acabar con él, de lo contrario muchos correrían peligro

**Tayuya:** ¿Y qué es lo que haremos ahora?, por lo que sabemos Danzo debe de tener planeando algo oculto

**Naruto:** Me gustaría que existiera una solución para este problema, pero con lo delicado del asunto lo mejor es hacer lo que ellos dicen

Por más que odiaran la decisión tomada por el consejo Naruto y los demás sabían que no podían hacer nada al respecto, pero no había tiempo de preocuparse en eso, Naruto sabía que debía de prepararse para su pelea contra Sasuke y Neji por lo que durante el tiempo decidió aprovecharlo para entrenar junto con Kenshin y Yahiko y poder adquirir la experiencia necesaria en combate contra 2 usuarios de Dōjutsu

Durante el poco tiempo que tenían para prepararse Yahiko y Kenshin hicieron todo lo posible por entrenar a Naruto en el manejo de Onigan. Gracias a la ayuda de los clones durante el entrenamiento Naruto logro progresar considerablemente su manejo del Onigan: _**Además de poder mantener activado su Dōjutsu por un lapso considerable de tiempo durante las peleas, Naruto había mejorado en el uso del chakra Yokai sin perder el control, por lo menos en un lapso corto de tiempo**_

Al final el tiempo límite para prepararse ya había transcurrido, gracias al entrenamiento especial que había recibido Naruto había logrado dominar su Dōjutsu lo suficiente para pelear contra Neji y Sasuke

* * *

**Estadio de Konoha**

Gran parte de la aldea estaba reunida para poder observar lo que podría ser uno de los enfrentamientos más importantes; en poco tiempo todos en la aldea se habían enterado de la decisión tomada por el consejo sobre el asunto de Naruto

En las gradas Sakura y el resto de los novatos estaban bastante preocupados por la situación de Naruto, desde que Neji y Sasuke salieron de la reunión estaban bastantes tensos y la verdad no los culpaban; sabiendo lo que estaba en juego Sakura y el resto de los novatos estaban realmente nerviosos por lo que pudiera suceder

Aun sabiendo lo fuertes que eran sus Senseis tenían un mal presentimiento sobre la pelea; si lo que habían escuchado de Kenshin y Yahiko era cierto temían que sus Senseis estuvieran en peligro, ya que al no saber casi nada sobre las habilidades

En poco tiempo Tsunade y los consejeros al lado de los líderes de los clanes más importantes habían salido para dar inicio a la pelea

Ya en el campo de batalla Yahiko y Kenshin observaron que los Jounin con los que deberían de pelear serían Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai y Kō Hyuga (el cuidador de Hinata cuando era pequeña), cada uno había sido escogido por sus habilidades

**- Así que ellos son los ninjas que envió el Uzukage, la verdad no se ven muy fuertes**

**- **No deberías confiarte Gai, recuerda que esos ninjas son más poderosos de lo que aparentan

**- **_**Kakashi tiene razón, si ellos lograron derrotar a Itachi y a sus compañeros en batalla significa que son ninjas de cuidado**_

La batalla había dado inicio y como siempre Gai fue el primero en atacar, utilizando su gran velocidad trato de acertar un golpe por el costado de Yahiko, pero al estar a escasos centímetros Yahiko sorprendentemente había bloqueado el ataque de Gai

A pesar de que Gai era uno de los mejores en Taijutsu estaba teniendo serios problemas ya que Yahiko también mostraba tener un excelente manejo en Taijutsu; aun utilizando sus mejores técnicas de Taijutsu Gai apenas era capaz de acertar algunos golpes

Durante el combate de Taijutsu Gai se vio obligado a liberar 3 de las 8 puertas de Chakras para poder combatir al mismo nivel que Yahiko; gracias al aumento de poder y velocidad Gai fue capaz de acertar un golpe a Yahiko utilizando el Huracán de la Hoja seguido de una de sus mejores técnicas: **El Loto Primario**

El impacto de la técnica fue tan fuerte que una gran cortina de humo cubrió gran parte del estadio imposibilitando la vista; cuando el humo empezaba a despejarse lentamente todos pudieron ver que en humo había 2 siluetas, cuando el humo se despejo lo suficiente todos pudieron notar que tanto Gai como Yahiko estaban muy cansado por utilizar tanto chakra; pero a diferencia de Gai parecía que Yahiko tuviera más energía

Debido al cansancio de la batalla los movimientos de Gai eran cada vez más lentos, en un intento por atacar Yahiko logro aprovechar una abertura en la defensa de Gai para luego darle una poderosa patada. A pesar del cansancio que sentía, Yahiko fue capaz de mandar a Gai varios metros hacia atrás; debido a la fuerza de la patada Gai término estrellándose en la pared del estadio; el impacto fue tan fuerte que Gai apenas era capaz de mantenerse de pie por lo que había quedado fuera de combate

Aprovechando que Yahiko estaba recuperándose de su propio ataque Asuma y Kō trataron de atacar en equipo; Asuma había infundido Chakra de Elemento Viento en sus cuchillas para que tuvieran mayor poder, mientras que Kō estaba preparándose para utilizar el Juken. Pero de un solo movimiento Yahiko sorprendentemente había logrado bloquear ambos ataques utilizando las 2 espadas que tenía atadas en la espalda

**- Veo que a pesar de estas alturas del combate posees buenos reflejos, ahora veo porque tú y tu compañero lograron derrotar a Itachi y algunos de sus compañeros**

**- **La verdad esto no todo mi poder, todavía me falta mucho para llegar a mi límite

**-** _Espero que tengas lo necesario para respaldas esas palabras_

La batalla entre Yahiko Asuma y Kō comenzaba a intensificarse, tanto Asuma y Kō demostraban un gran despliegue de sus habilidades como Jounin; claro que Yahiko a pesar de las dificultades para poder bloquear los ataques de ambos demostraba tener una excelente habilidad, pero si no tenía cuidado en un descuido pudiera llegar a ser golpeado con el Juken; si eso llegaba a pasar estaría en serios problemas

Al ver como Asuma y Kō tenían serios problemas en la batalla Kurenai y Kakashi sabían que derrotar a sus oponentes no sería nada fácil. Lo mejor que podían hacer era trabajar en equipo; tras pensar un poco ambos habían desarrollado un plan para poder derrotar a Kenshin, o al menos eso esperaban lograr ya que sería muy difícil considerando su nivel de habilidad

Al tener todo planeado Kakashi y Kurenai empezaron, utilizando algunos clones cada uno ataco por los lados utilizando varias Shurinkens. Dado que Kenshin estaba demasiado ocupado evadiendo las shuriken Kakashi aprovecho para lanzar un poderoso Jutsu

**-** **Katon: Karyuudan no jutsu**

Con una rápida secuencia de sellos Kakashi había lanzado un gran Dragón de fuego que se dirigía rápidamente a Kenshin; al percatarse de la técnica Kenshin rápidamente había trazado una rápida secuencia de sellos para después utilizar un Jutsu de Tierra para poder contrarrestar la técnica de fuego de Kakashi

El impacto de ambas técnicas causo una enorme explosión que levanto una gran cantidad de polvo que dificultaba la vista en el campo de batalla. Para cuando el humo desapareció Kenshin se percató que fue lo que no había notado era que detrás de él habían 2 clones. Para cuando trato de reaccionar fue demasiado tarde, ambos clones habían logrado inmovilizarlo

Al haber detenido los movimientos de Kenshin Kurenai con la ayuda de Kakashi utilizando el Sharingan habían utilizado un Genjutsu en combinación para poder derrotar a su oponente; segundos después Kenshin no era capaz de moverse a causa del Genjutsu lo que indicaba que estaba fuera de combate o al menos eso era lo que creían Kakashi y Kurenai

Estando en la ilusión Kenshin pudo observar como estaba atrapado en las raíces de un Árbol de Cerezo sin posibilidad de moverse, momentos después todo el cielo se tornó de rojo y el paisaje cambio a lo que parecía ser un gran océano, cuando Kenshin trato de moverse se percató de que estaba atado a lo que parecía un poste

La batalla parecía que había finalizado, al ver que Kenshin no se movía todos creían que gracias al trabajo en equipo de Kakashi y Kurenai habían logrado vencerlo hasta que…

**-** Ese fue un buen intento, pero eso bastara para derrotarme

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que de un momento a otro Kenshin se había liberado fácilmente del Genjutsu combinado creado por Kurenai y Kakashi como si se tratara de un simple juego de niños

**- Es imposible**

**-** Debo admitir que fue un buen intento, ahora veo porque son algunos de los mejores usuarios en el arte del Genjutsu

Kurenai y Kakashi estaban muy impactados, no podría dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo, a pesar de haber combinado su habilidades en el Genjutsu Kenshin se había liberado fácilmente de su ilusión como si se tratara de un simple juego de niños

Mientras la batalla continuaba Asuma logro detener los movimientos de Yahiko para que su compañero fuera capaz de golpearlo con el Juken. Kō al entender lo que Asuma intentaba hacer trato de aprovechar que Yahiko estaba demasiado ocupado deteniendo los ataques para golpearlo con el Juken; pero para asombro de todos a pesar de estar combatiendo Yahiko fue capaz de hacerse a una lado y evadir el ataque

A causa de la poca distancia que había entre Asuma y su propio ataque Kō no fue capaz de detenerse lo que provoco que Asuma recibiera de lleno el Juken. A causa del daño producido por el Puño Suave Asuma había quedado bastante aturdido, varios de sus Tenketsu habían sido bloqueados por lo que usar las Cuchillas de Viento sería inútil. Cuando trato de recuperarse sin que nadie lo notara Yahiko había utilizado el Rinnegan para crear un poderoso Genjutsu que dejo a Asuma fuera de combate

Kurenai al ver como Asuma fue derrotado había bajado la guardia lo cual había aprovechado Kenshin para poder atacar; cuando Kurenai vio que Kenshin estaba cerca de ella trato de utilizar uno de sus mejores Genjutsu para detenerlo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kenshin había aparecido detrás de ella con el Onigan activado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Kenshin había utilizado el poder del Onigan para utilizar el Genjutsu anterior y aumentar más la presión

Estando dentro del Genjutsu Kurenai hizo todo lo posible por liberarse, pero mientras más trataba de luchar podía sentir como la presión ejercida por la Ilusión aumentaba. Debido a la presión ejercida Kurenai no pudo soportar más y termino desmayándose del cansancio

Ahora los únicos que quedaban de pie para enfrentar a Yahiko y a Kenshin eran Kō y Kakashi

Tras analizar la situación con cuidado Kō y Kakashi sabían que atacar en equipo no bastaría para derrotarlos, la mejor opción si querían derrotarlos era utilizar sus mejores técnicas

La batalla ya se había alargado lo suficiente; a causa de la batalla Yahiko y los demás ya habían llegado al límite de su resistencia, a ninguno de los 4 les quedaba suficiente Chakra para poder continuar por lo que el siguiente movimiento podría ser el último

El estado permaneció en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Yahiko y Kō decidieron que ya era hora de terminar con la batalla

**- **Atsukau no jutsu.- Yahiko fue corriendo hacia Kō con su puño previamente cargado de electricidad de un voltaje bastante elevado  
**-** **Eso no bastara para detenerme**.- Inmediatamente Kō empezó a girar sobre su propio eje para poder crear la defensa máxima de los Hyuga

Todos en el estadio sabían el ataque de Yahiko no sería capaz de vencer la defensa absoluta del Clan Hyuga, pero cuando la técnica de Yahiko había impactado nuevamente el campo de batalla se había llenado de humo a causa de la explosión

Cuando el humo se disipo pudieron ver como ambos ninjas seguían de pie aunque la mayor parte de la ropa de Yahiko estaba desgarrada, posiblemente como resultado de la explosión todo lo que le quedaba de ropa era sus pantalones. Kō al igual que Yahiko respiraban agitadamente a causa del cansancio ejercido tras haber utilizado sus mejores técnicas utilizando casi todo el chakra que les quedaba. Antes de que Kō pudiera tan siquiera dar un paso debido a la diminuta cantidad de chakra que le quedaba había terminado desplomándose inconsciente en el piso

Al ver que solo les quedaba poco chakra para utilizar Kakashi y Kenshin sabían que debían acabar el combate lo antes posible;

**- Espero que estés listo ya que esta batalla termina aquí y ahora**.- Con una rápida secuencia de sellos Kakashi había creado su mejor técnica

**-** _Debo decir que esa es una excelente técnica, aunque me pregunto si serás capaz de detener tu propia técnica_.- Tras decir eso Kenshin comenzó a concentrar chakra en su mano derecha hasta que una pequeña esfera de chakra de color rojo comenzó a formarse

Al principio nadie sabía lo que intentaba hacer pero cuando Kenshin termino de darle forma al chakra Kakashi al igual que el resto de los ninjas que estaban presentes se sorprendieron al ver que Kenshin tenía en sus manos una técnica que solo Kakashi y Sasuke eran capaz de realizar

Kenshin no solo tenía el Raikiri en su mano, también había sido capaz de modificar y cambiar el elemento al igual que la técnica: De Elemento Rayo a elemento Fuego

**- **Te gusta mi variación del Raikiri. Lo llamo Destello del Fénix

**-** **¿Cómo es posible que seas capaz de utilizar mi técnica?**

**-** Tal vez si me ganas te diga

Sin decir más ambos ninjas corrieron en dirección hacia su oponente para segundos después colisionar ambos Raikiris para luego generar una fuerte explosión de chakra

Al final tanto Kakashi como Kenshin habían quedado inconscientes en el piso bastante mal, ambos tenían una severa quemadura en sus manos producto del choque de ambas técnicas

Cuando la batalla termino todos en el estadio empezaron a aplaudir, les parecía realmente asombro la destreza que Yahiko y Kenshin habían demostrado en combate

Después de que Kenshin y Yahiko al igual que los Jounin de Konoha se recuperaran de su batalla Tsunade debía de anunciar el siguiente combate

**-** Dado los acontecimientos se ha decidido que Naruto tendrá permitido enfrentarse a Neji Hyuga y a Sasuke Uchiha; si logra ganar será libre y como se había acordado los ninjas del sonido quedaran bajo la custodia de Kenshin y Yahiko

Al escuchar lo que sucedería si Naruto ganaba el enfrentamiento hizo que muchos en la aldea se molestaran bastante; la verdad varios en la aldea preferían o más bien exigían que en lugar de ser encarcelado como un ninja criminal de Rango S Naruto fuera ejecutado al igual que los ninjas que fueron responsables de la huida de Sasuke

Tsunade empezaba a perder la paciencia por tener que escuchar semejantes estupideces, pero sabía que no debía perder la calma en un momento tan delicado. Pero lo que nadie había imaginado era que además Jiraiya Hiashi con el apoyo de sus amigos habían decidido apoyar a Naruto

**-** **Sé que muchos de ustedes detestan la idea de que Naruto esté libre, pero deben saber que ese chico tiene derecho de ganarse su libertad, es lo poco que pueden hacer después de todo lo que ha vivido**

**-** _Jiraiya-sama tiene razón, debo decir que ese chico es una de las personas más nobles y valerosas que conozco. A pesar de todo el daño y sufrimiento que ha tenido que soportar en esta aldea él jamás ha intentado hacer algo para vengarse o causarles dañarlos_

**-** Espero que no olviden

Gracias a las palabras dichas por Hiashi y los demás líderes de clanes varios en la aldea empezaron a razonar sobre el asunto de Naruto; tras pensarlo bien muchos se dieron cuenta que lo que dijeron era cierto, a pesar de todo el daño que le causaron a Naruto en el pasado él jamás hizo nada para vengarse de ellos

Cuando las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco Tsunade le pidió a Naruto que ya podía bajar al campo. Cuando entro al campo de batalla todos en la aldea se habían sorprendido al ver que su apariencia había cambiado

Los novatos de Konoha estaban sorprendidos al ver el cambio casi drástico que sufrió Naruto; ahora sabían que Kiba tenía toda la razón cuando dijo que Naruto lucía muy diferente a lo usual

**- Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado**

**-** No lo sé, pero creo que se ve más atractivo.- Tanto Ino como Hinata poseían un sonrojo

**-** _Creo que tienen razón_.- Aunque no lo pareciera tanto Sakura como Tenten tenían un leve sonrojo

Con tan solo ver a Naruto varias chicas y Kunoichis de su edad se sonrojaran bastante. Y por alguna extraña razón al igual que Ino y Hinata varias de las chicas deseaban tener un momento privado e íntimo con Naruto

Regresando al campo de batalla Naruto, Sasuke y Neji ya estaban reunidos para poder dar inicio con el enfrentamiento, pero la verdad ninguno de los 3 deseaba tener que enfrentarse entre sí; al menos no se ese modo

**-** Naruto realmente me gustaría luchar contra ti bajo otras circunstancias

**-** _Igualmente pero me temo que no podemos hacer nada al respecto_

**- Será mejor dejar la plática para otra ocasión, si no iniciamos de una vez saben muy bien lo que nos puede pasar**

Sin decir más los 3 empezaron con lo que sería una gran batalla

* * *

En otra parte de Konoha para ser específicos cerca de la mansión Namikaze se podría observar entre los árboles lo que parecían ser algunas sombras que al parecer estaban vigilando algo o a alguien. Cuando salieron de entre las sombras se podría apreciar que se trataban de algunos Ambus de Raíz

**-** Bien ya saben cuál es el plan

**- **_**Entrar a la mansión y secuestrar a los ninjas del sonido para que Danzo-sama aproveche el poder del sello maldito**_

**-**_ Y de ser posible apoderarnos de algunas técnicas del Yondaime_

**-** Andando, no debemos perder más tiempo

Así los Ambus de Raíz desaparecieron entre las sombras y trataron de encontrar una forma de entrar a la mansión sin ser detectados y poder cumplir con las órdenes que les habían encomendado. Lo que no sabían era que desde las sombras alguien los estaba vigilando

**-** Tal parece que ya inicio con sus planes. Me temo que fracasaras, ya que yo me encargare de detenerte a cualquier preció

Al igual que los Ambus de Danzo la figura misteriosa había desaparecido por completo

* * *

La batalla ya había durado bastante, claramente se podían ver los daños causados por el enfrentamiento entre 3 de los mejores Chunnins

**- Veo que han mejorado bastante desde nuestra batalla**

**- **Lo mismo digo Dobe

**-** _Por ningún motivo nos quedaríamos atrás mientras tú te fortalecías para este día_

A pesar de que habían gastado bastante chakra ninguno de los 3 se daría por vencido

**-** Creo que ya calentamos lo suficiente. Lo mejor será que nos dejemos de juegos

**-** _Estoy de acuerdo, lo mejor será llevar esta pelea al siguiente nivel_

**- Creo que será divertido ver quién de los 3 tiene el mejor manejo de Dōjutsu**

Al ver que requerirían de más poder tanto Sasuke como los demás decidieron llevar la pelea al siguiente nivel, segundos después habían activado el Dōjutsu característico de su clan

Al activar su Dōjutsu Neji y Sasuke se sorprendieron un poco al ver el Onigan tenía cierto parecido al Sharingan ya que alrededor del iris de Naruto aparecieron 4 aspas, además de que el tono azul de los ojos de Naruto era un poco más oscuro de lo normal

**- Así que ese el famoso Dōjutsu del clan Uzumaki. Espero que estés listo ya que por ningún motivo me contendré en esta pelea**

**- **_Dobe también puedes contar conmigo_

**- **La verdad sería aburrido si ustedes no pelearan a su máximo poder

Rápidamente Sasuke trazo una secuencia de sellos para luego lanzar una poderosa llamarada hacia Naruto que gracias al Onigan había evadido ágilmente el ataque; cuando Naruto logró evadir el ataque de Sasuke se pudo notar que Neji se acercó lo suficiente para golpearlo con el Juken

Debido a la cercanía Naruto apenas había logrado evadir el ataque de Neji, por desgracia eso no evito que Neji lograra bloquear algunos Tenketsu. Naruto al ver que sería difícil evadir el ataque en equipo de Sasuke y Neji decidió utilizar una de sus clásicas técnicas pero a la vez efectivas

**- Jutsu Multi-clones de Sombras.-** Inmediatamente aparecieron 8 clones al lado de Naruto

Todos los clones atacaron en equipo a Neji que inmediatamente logro repelerlos y destruirlos con su Rotación. Después de derrotar a los colones Naruto rápidamente aprovecho lo suficiente

**- Eso funcionara. Ocho trigramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas**

Tras haber sido golpeado Naruto había quedado bastante lastimado, todos sus Tenketsu habían sido bloqueados y apenas era capaz de moverse. Muchos creían que la batalla había terminado pero la verdad era que la batalla estaba lejos de terminar

**- **_Sabemos que ese no es todo tu poder,_ lo_ mejor es que te pongas de pie_

**- **La verdad no valdría la pena luchar con alguien que no utiliza todo su potencial enserio

**- Es mejor que tengan cuidado con lo que deseen, porque se podría hacer realidad.-** Naruto aún tenía un As bajo y ese algo era su Chakra Yokai

Al igual que en su enfrentamiento contra Neji en los exámenes Chunnin a pesar de estar en desventaja Naruto empezó a concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra

Al principio Tsunade y los demás líderes de clanes creyeron que Naruto estaba utilizando el chakra del Kyubi por lo que iban a cancelar la pelea. Justo cuando Danzo estaba por detener la pelea Kenshin lo detuvo

**- ¿Qué crees que haces?**

**-**_Evitando que hagas una locura_

**-** ¿Es que estas olvidando nuestro acuerdo?

Tsunade y los que apoyaban a Naruto temían que a causa de lo acordado Danzo y los consejeros y trataran de hacer algo, lo que nadie contaba era que Kenshin y Yahiko

**-** **Antes de que hagan algo deben saber que el poder que está utilizando Naruto no es el poder del Kyubi**

**-** ¿A qué te refieres?, claramente es el poder del Kyubi.- Danzo esperaba que con ese argumento Tsunade no tuviera más opción que cancelar el enfrentamiento

**- Es su problema si no nos creen, pero si quieren confirmarlo lo mejor sería que Hiashi-sama lo confirme**

Al no tener nada que perder Tsunade le pidió amablemente a Hiashi que utilizara el Byakugan para estar seguros. Cuando Hiashi utilizo el Byakugan para revisar los Tenketsu de Naruto se sorprendió bastante al ver que Kenshin tenía razón sobre el Chakra que estaba utilizando Naruto no era el chakra del Kyubi, pero pudo notar que había algo totalmente diferente en el chakra, algo que no podía descifrar

Una vez que Hiashi les conto a todos lo que había visto todos estaban impactados por la noticia, nunca imaginaron que Naruto sería capaz de utilizar un poder totalmente diferente al del Kyubi; pero la verdad muchos deseaban saber qué clase de poder era el que Naruto estaba utilizando

Para la molestia de muchos en el consejo que solo buscaban poder Kenshin y Yahiko no dijeron nada al respecto ya que sinceramente no confiaban en casi nadie que perteneciera al consejo

A pesar de querer detener la pele al no poder tener motivo alguno para detener la pelea Danzo y los consejeros no tuvieron más motivo que dejar que todo continuara

En el campo de Batalla Naruto había logrado recuperarse, ahora que había liberado parte de su poder Yokai tenía un poco de ventaja pero aun con su incremento de poder tanto el como Neji y Sasuke estaban realmente cansados; aunque Naruto sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado al utilizar el Chakra Yokai ya que apenas era capaz de utilizarlo por un lapso corto de tiempo

Pero en la condición en la que se encontraba aun utilizando el Onigan solo sería capaz de utilizar su poder Yokai cuando mucho 10 minutos más sin perder el control de sí mismo por lo que debía acabar la batalla lo más rápido posible

**-** Es mejor acabar con esto Dobe, a ninguno de los 3 nos queda suficiente chakra

**-** **Créeme que esto acabara en grande.- **Utilizando el poco chakra que le quedaba Naruto creo 3 clones, 2 de los clones estaban listos para enfrentar a Neji mientras que el último ayudo a Naruto a crear un Rasengan de tonalidad purpura

**-** _Parece que utilizaras tu vieja táctica de clones hasta el final_

Al ver que los clones serían un problema Neji y Sasuke utilizando las pocas reservas de chakra que tenían utilizaron sus mejores lo mejor que pudieron para tratar de ganar

Pero justo cuando Sasuke estaba por utilizar el Chidori para enfrentar el Rasengan ocurrió lo que Naruto más temía: Poco a poco las marcas del Sello Maldito empezaban a cubrir todo su cuerpo hasta el punto donde Sasuke empezaba a transformarse

Al ver lo que le estaba sucediendo a Sasuke todos en el estadio comenzaron a alarmarse. Todos temían que si ocurría lo mismo que sucedió en el valle Sasuke atacaría todo a su paso sin importar de quien se trate

Kenshin y Yahiko sabían que lo mejor era estabilizar el sello tal y como lo hicieron con Tayuya y sus compañeros, de lo contrario todos en la aldea podrían estar en un grave peligro. Después de preparar lo necesario ambos habían bajado al campo de pelea y se dirigieron lo más rápido posible al lugar donde estaba Sasuke

Pero para cuando Kenshin y Yahiko pudieron notar que la transformación de Sasuke ya casi se había completado; lo único que evitaba que la transformación se completara era la fuerza de voluntad de Sasuke, por desgracia eso sería para siempre

**-** Sasuke tienes que ser fuerte, por ningún motivo permitas que el sello te domine

**-** _Eso intento… pero la presión es demasiada_

La situación empeoraba bastante. Cada segundo que pasaba el poder del sello se volvía cada vez más inestable lo que provocaba que Sasuke sufriera un inmenso dolor por lo que Kenshin y Yahiko debían de actuar rápido

**- A…Aléjense de mi.- **A pesar de todo el dolor que sentía a causa del sello Sasuke hacía lo posible por controlarse y no perder el control

Al no poder soportar más la presión ejercida por la 2 fase del sello la transformación de Sasuke se había completado. Ahora que Sasuke se había transformado no había nada que pudieran hacer o al menos eso parecía

**- Sasuke no dejes que el sello te domine**

**-** Na…Naru…to… (A pesar de estar transformado Sasuke hacia lo posible por controlarse y tratar de decirle algo a Naruto) necesito… que me hagas… un favor

**-** **No hables más, trata de seguir luchando**

**-** Por favor… ma…ta…me

Escuchar que Sasuke quería que Naruto lo matara dejo en Shock a todos, especialmente a sus amigos

**- No te matare, tiene que existir otra forma de ayudarte**

**- **Escucha, no sé por cuanto tiempo pueda soportar… por eso quiero que me mates… de lo contrario podría causar problemas

**-** ¿Pero qué hay de tu sueño?, ¿acaso renunciaras a todo lo que has tratado de lograr?

**- Eso no importa ahora… solo hazlo**

Naruto realmente no quería matar al que consideraba su mejor amigo, pero al ver que lo mucho que sufría por más que odiarla hacerlo sabía que no tenía más opción

**-** Realmente lamento y detesto hacer esto

**-** _No te preocupes por mí, solo hazlo_

El tener que matar al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo sería la decisión más difícil que Naruto ha tomado en toda su vida

* * *

En este Fic tengo pensado algo especial ya que al igual que Naruto Sasuke tendrá un papel importante en la historia. Los detalles se revelaran conforme valla la historia avance por lo que tratare de hacer lo posible de dar un ligero suspenso a la historia

Y para poder aumentar más el suspenso el sujeto misterioso que vigilaba a los Ambus de Danzo esta relacionado con Naruto y Sasuke de una manera extrañamente cercana


End file.
